My Little Angel
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Rick Rodgers is a struggling writer. He is working on his first novel. Trying to balance working and writing his days are pretty full. That is until his daughter comes along. In a second everything changes for worse. He needs to set his priorities straight. Can he survive? Read along and find out! Pre-series/pre-Caskett. Rated T to start, will be changed to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He was going to have a nervous breakdown. No, he was going to have an emotional breakdown. His day started off like any other. calm and organized. He was writing at his favorite place, well in Los Angles at least. He was sitting at the patio table at Big Dean's Oceanfront Cafe in Santa Monica. Dean's has been here for years and he found that his fingers flowed over the keys of his Apple Power book easily when he is sitting at his table looking out at the Pacific. This place inspires him, gives him inspiration. Sure his laptop is used, but he is able to write for about two hours before he needs to recharge his battery. He pauses and looks out at the Pacific again. The vast power that it has. He watches as children played with their parents. They built sandcastles, played volleyball, and just relaxed.

He thinks that his daughter will love the beach when she gets a little older. His daughter. She has his heart wrapped around her smallest finger. And she's only six months old today. There should be some kind of half birthday celebration for her he thinks to himself. When she came into his life on October 8th, 1993 it had changed him, for the better. He was in awe as he held her for the first time. To know that he created this tiny life, made his heart explode with all the love he had to give her. He knew the second he held her that she would always be his little girl. He gently brushed her fiery red hair wondering how she came to have a color so bold. He would do anything for her he realized at that moment, even give his life for her if need be.

He has always despised his wife's decision to actually entertain the idea of dismissing his daughter. She was so set on aborting her life before it even began just because she would lose her girlish figure and in turn lose her opportunity to be able to find any acting roles. Many arguments and fights had risen because of her determined view. He had laid out the feelings and thoughts that in his mind were valid in keeping his daughter. After deciding that she would keep the baby, only due to him agreeing that he would have no part in the pregnancy she agreed. This was a mistake of enormous oversights on his part. He wanted to be a part of this. He would sometimes drop her off at her doctor's office promising to stay in the car, but sneak in after she left and try to get any information on his daughter's progress. He was caught once and it ended up with Meredith making her appointments without his knowledge. This is why he was here at Dean's. He looked quickly at his watch and noticed it was time to get going. He did well today. He finished three chapters for his new novel A Rose for Ever After.

He saved his chapters to the removable plastic disk and packed up his laptop. He settled his tab at Dean's leaving a decent tip for the time alone. He glances one last time at the Pacific and turns to the parking lot to head home. On the drive home, he thinks that this new book will be the one that gets him published as a serious writer. He has been hoping that when sends out the manuscript that it will be well received. He does have his doubts, though. It is hard to find a publisher that will give a nobody a chance. As he makes the left on Olympic Drive he heads east almost running parallel to I-10. He reaches the on-ramp to Santa Monica Freeway and concentrates on the drive that is before him. It's not anywhere near rush hour, but there is still heavy traffic to deal with. He's grateful that he only needs to travel to exit two and get onto Pico Boulevard. He makes his right onto South Barrington Avenue, drives the 1.3 miles to Indianapolis Avenue and then a quick left onto Stoner Avenue, then home to 3390 Federal Avenue. It's a comfortable house, one they decided on after seeing the other houses that the realtor had shown them in the area. They were all smaller and with no property and no way to expand. To him, this was the one. It felt like home.

As he pulls up to his house, he frowns because he needs to park on the street. There is a very expensive jet black Mercedes Benz S 500 L parked where he usually parks. It's odd because he knows no one who'd drive a car this expensive. He racks his mind for who could own a car like this but comes up empty. He gets out, retrieves his laptop from the rear seat slings the bag over his shoulder, and locks his older '88 Chevy Celebrity and heads towards the front door. He loves this car, but he had to trade in his even older Oldsmobile Cutlass. He had a family now and he needs a car that could be more dependable. Even at five years old it was a steal. Low miles and room for everything they needed to haul around with them.

He gets his key ready for the front door and inserts it into the lock. He goes to push the door open but it's stuck. He tries again and finds the same result. He reinserts his key and locks and unlocks the lock once more. Again he pushes on the door only to be met with resistance. Looking down at the second lock he thinks that that might be locked as well. He places his key in the second lock (a deadbolt) and twists it open. Odd he thinks because they never use this lock during the day. Maybe Meredith had a scare and decided to keep them both safe until he returned home. This time, the door opens with ease. He steps in and his ears are instantly assaulted with the sounds of a sobbing little girl. He sets his laptop down on the floor near the doorway. He rushes up the stairs fearing the worst. As he gets to the top of the stairs he walks into her room. She is lying on her back crying. Her face is beet red and she is drenched in sweat. He wonders why she was left in a room that is over 100 degrees. Her eyes widen as he steps in closer.

"There's my baby girl," Rick says.

Her arms raise to him at the sound of his voice

He reaches in to pick her up and comforts her. As he does he can tell that she needs to be changed. He quickly retreats to the changing table and places her on it. Removing her onesie, he throws it into the hamper to wash later. Keeping the palm of his hand on her tummy at all times he takes off her soiled diaper. When he does he notices that she must have been this way for a while. She is covered with a red rash. He curses her. How can she be so ignorant to their daughter's needs and wellbeing? He finds the Desitin and smears some where the rash is hoping that it will work quickly. He puts a new fresh and clean diaper on her. Finds a clean onesie and buttons her up. There lying in front of him is a semi-happy baby. He knows that if he found her in this condition she has not been fed at all yet. He picks her up and wraps his large arm around her resting her head on his shoulder.

As he returns back downstairs he is wondering where his wife is. Maybe she is searching the Variety trade paper for a job. Who knows, but he will be talking with her later about Alexis' care or lack of. He makes it to the kitchen and as warms up a bottle for her that's when he hears it. Something hitting the floor in his bedroom. He is fearing that someone else is in the house, someone merciless. Maybe this is why the front door was double locked. He searches for something to defend himself and his daughter with. The only thing he finds readily available is a cake knife. The timer dings on the stove and he removes the warming bottle from the pot of water. Replacing the nipple on the top of the bottle, he sits Alexis in the high chair and gives her the bottle. She has not yet mastered holding her bottle yet, but she will be able to feed herself until he returns.

He quietly leaves his daughter and walks to his bedroom. He hears nothing that could indicate trouble but he's cautious just the same. Thoughts of her being hurt enter his mind. Why else would she leave their daughter in that condition? He stops as he gets to the door, listening. He hears nothing. He tries the doorknob to see if it's open. It is, so he gives it a twist. The catch clears the striker and the door gently opens making no noise at all. He looks through the tiny crack it provides and when he sees her he pushes the door open with such force that the doorknob buries itself in the sheetrock wall behind it.

Surprised by the sudden noise, Meredith looks to the now opened door. All Rick can say is "WHY"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick just stands there in the open bedroom doorway, just blinking his eyes. The sight that he sees before him has made him speechless. His brain can't seem to complete the connection to make his mouth move or for his voice to make a sound. So he stands there with the cake knife still gripped tightly in his hand. If he owned a gun he'd be arrested for murder. Not of his wife, no, her penance would come later. No, if he did have a gun he would be shooting the partially bald-headed son of a bitch laying in his bed. He feels the anger starting to rise up. His brain has gone into an outright shutdown. He can't think of anything else but her infidelity.

What feels like hours to him, has been in reality been only less than thirty seconds. He starts to come around as Meredith starts to move. He can tell that they were both in the middle of screwing each other like the world would end today, only because as he swung open the door, Meredith was riding him like a horse. He will never be able to unsee her tits bouncing up and down in an act that they once intimately shared together. He advances on the adulterer dragging him off his bed and drops him to the floor with a thud. Not releasing his wrist, he drags him across the bedroom and living room hardwood floors, hoping this bastard has multiple splinters in his ass as he drags him out the front door.

He opens the entry door and throws him out literary on his ass. He returns back to his bedroom and collects his pants, shirt, and shoes. Everything else will be thrown out later. He rushes back to the front door and throws the cheaters clothes at him.

"If I ever catch you near my wife again, I'll make sure that you'll never use what's between your legs again!"

Rick slams the door as he watches from the window as the asshat tries to get dressed in his driveway. Ten seconds later, the Mercedes starts up and recklessly backs out of the driveway. Spinning the tires as he leaves, he almost loses control of the powerful car. _Good_ , Rick thinks. Heading back to face his wife, he is not looking forward to what will happen next. He stops as he sees Meredith trying to slip her dress back on.

"Meredith, I will be back to deal with you in a minute, I need to check on our daughter."

Rick leaves her and as he walks, he becomes calmer because his daughter needs none of this. Walking back in to check on his daughter he finds her there trying to drink what's left of her bottle. Not wanting to distress her by what is going on in the other room, he kneels down in front of her and makes a funny face at her. Keeping her happy during this moment in time is all that matters to him. He removes her from the high chair and grabs her bottle. She has finished three-quarters of it while he was dealing with the situation in the other room. He cradles her in his arms allowing her to finish her bottle. He places her on his shoulder to burp her. Like clockwork, after a couple of light pats to her back, she lets out a big burp. Holding her in front of him he says

"That's my girl, now how about a nap for you?"

Alexis' face smiles back at him. He climbs the stairs and places her back in the crib, checking her diaper beforehand. As he leaves he turns on the ceiling fan to give her a cooler room. He still can't get over the fact that his wife left her here suffering while she *entertained* that asshat in their bed. He makes sure that she is almost asleep before he leaves her room. As he descends the stairs he needs to think about how he is going to handle this conversation. He really, really, loathes the situation that's in front of him now. He thought that they were happy. She never gave any indication that she wasn't otherwise. As he reaches the landing for the stairway he hears quiet crying coming from the bedroom.

"Meredith?"

"Rick, I'm so sorry. I was trying become the actress you wanted me to be." Meredith states hoping he buys it.

"By doing what, exactly?" Rick asks uncontrollably trying to reel himself back.

"If I slept with him he would make me the lead in his upcoming film." She answers calmly.

"Meredith, when are you going to wake up? He's not going to do anything of the sort. He just needed to get laid and you will never get the part. Besides that's not how things work in Hollywood or the real world. You audition for the part and that's it. If you get the part well then great. If not well, then you keep on auditioning. You don't sleep with a director just because you might get the part!"

"Producer." Is all Meredith can respond with.

"Whoever. The point being is that you cheated on me. WHY?"

"I just told you why, Rick." She answers as if it's that obvious.

"He is a producer for Destination Films right here in Santa Monica. He noticed me when I did that cat food commercial about a month ago. So he asked to meet at his office…." Meredith trails off her sentence realizing that she just let out a little too much information.

Rick moved further into the room and sits on the chair in front of his roll up desk. Contemplating his next question, he looks down at the floor before asking her.

"Meredith, have there been others?"

"Rick…"

As he looks up and finds her eyes, he looks deep into them. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and he can't stand the look in her eyes he sees right now. The answer is what he expected. He idly wonders how long she has been doing this, then another even shocking thought enters his mind, was she really doing it for the parts. He rises from his desk and walks out of the bedroom to get a glass of water. He is suddenly very thirsty.

When he returns, Meredith is packing up her belongings. He almost lets the glass drop due to his combined weak grip and the condensation on the glass. She is going to leave him. He can't let that happen. She has a responsibility here.

"Meredith. What's going on?"

"Rick, who are we kidding here? We both know that we've run our course."

"Our cour- Meredith, I gave up everything to move out here with you. My mother, my life in New York, hell even my rent controlled apartment!

"Mphh, your mother? Rick, she's a washed up, ex-Broadway actress. She hates me! And what about your life? You were a just a writer with a dream in New York, hell you're STILL dreaming here! And if the apartment is all that you're worried about, I'm sure you and your mother will be able to find another rent controlled apartment in no time. By the way Rick, how is that imaginary book of yours coming along?"

"It's NOT imaginary, and you know it!" He tells her feeling the knife twist in his gut, even more, after hearing her words.

Rick still has one more card to play. And he knows it will eat at her.

"Meredith, what about our daughter?"

Thinking about his last statement she says what she thinks will hurt him even more.

"I don't know Rick, what about your daughter? I never wanted her. She ended up being the biggest mistake of my life. You want her…. She's all yours."

There are so many emotions running through him right he can't even think straight. This was their daughter that she just threw away. Somehow, he migrated to the open doorway and is blocking the exit. It's not until he feels Meredith's poking him in the chest that he returns back to reality.

"Rick, you're in my way. MOVE!"

Rick still remains in the way.

"Meredith, you can't mean what you just said."

"Rick, I did mean it, she is only going to slow down my chances to find any roles here. I can't be accountable for a child and expect to work!"

"Are you kidding me? We have a child together, please don't do this." Rick said with tears falling onto his shirt.

"Rick, my decision is final. I want the house sold within 6 months, no exceptions. I'm keeping the Mustang. You can keep that other piece of shit. As for YOUR daughter, when you find a divorce lawyer make sure that he includes YOUR daughter as one of your assets BEFORE we got married."

Meredith pushes him out of the way and all he hears is the door slam in her wake. He breaks down right there in the doorway. Falling to his knees he cries like a baby. After his sobs ease a little the only one thing he needs, is to be with her. So he collects himself and climbs the stairs once again, opens her door and lays down right on the floor next to her crib listening to her as she breaths easily then he himself falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been two weeks since Rick's world has crashed down around him….**

As he sat there in the expensive leather chair, his head was still reeling from all the information that his attorney, sitting across from him was saying. Reeling was an understatement. Once Meredith was informed of his attorney's name, her attorney sent a list of demands to his attorney. He had a little cash saved up for emergencies, but he feared the worst after his initial meeting with his attorney.

 _ **Flashback one week prior**_ _…._

"Richard, It's my feeling that you need an attorney that has your best interests in mind. According to my assistant you have been to see a couple of other attorneys in the area. Can I ask you why decided to choose me?"

"First, please call me Rick. Secondly, I have heard that you are the best when it came to situations similar to my own. I just don't want to lose my little girl."

"That's understandable. Why don't think she'll fight you for custody of your little girl?"

Well, that's a long story, so to save you the drama I'll give you the condensed version. She's otiose. She told me that with my child in the picture she won't be able to work."

"Rick, what do you do for a living?"

"Right now I am working as a proofreader for the Los Angeles Times. And I'm also working on my first novel."

"Ahh so that's where that word came from. Otiose I'll have to remember that one! So, do you have a sitter watch your daughter while you're at work?"

"Oh no, I am blessed on that front. I am able to work from home. The job pays well, but there are times when dry spells do pop up. Not many mind you, but there are times when I could be idle for about 3 weeks out of the year not much more. I do have a neighbor that I use in case of an emergency."

"Alright, I don't see a problem with income and the care for your child. I need to know if you tell me why she's asking for a divorce."

"Well…" Rick really doesn't want to throw Meredith under the bus and tell him what he caught her doing or tell him he failed as a man so he stalls. As he stares out the window trying to figure out how to explain it, then the attorney speaks.

"Let me guess, she was unfaithful?"

All Rick can do is nod his head."

"Rick, now I'm not doubting your integrity, but were you unfaithful? It's a question that I need the answer to if we are going to move forward with this."

"NO!" Rick answers a little too loudly. "I made a vow."

"Rick I'm not accusing you. I need to know this to mount a defense. If she has anything like this on you, it could damage the chance for you to keep your little girl. And I don't want to see that happen. You're a good man Rick, most men would turn away from a situation like this, pay the child support and be done with it."

"I won't be needing child support." Rick calmly tells him.

"Rick, wait a sec. You are so going to need child support. There's no way either parent could raise a child without it. Do you think it's that easy? Medical bills, dental checkups, wellness visits, school tuition, hell the list is endless. If the shoe was on the other foot I'm sure that it would be the first item your wife brings up with her attorney."

"No child support! If I take any part of it, she will want to be a part of Alexis life. It was made crystal clear that she wants no part of her life whatsoever. I know her all too well so I plan on honoring her wishes. Besides I know that she will counter with alimony. And that will hurt me…in the wallet."

"Okay Rick, well I'll need a retainer of twenty-five hundred dollars to start with. After I use that up which I know I will when there's a minor involved, the replenishment amount is two thousand dollars. My billable hour is two hundred and fifty dollars per hour." Rick sighs. "However, I have a heart. My rate in your situation will be two hundred dollars even. I can't kick a man when he's down." Rick smiles widely.

 _ **Flash forward back to the attorney's office….**_

The attorney is still reading after he spoke with Rick. He has been quiet for the last five minutes. He checks something on the left side of his desk and then looks up at Rick.

"Rick, your wife's attorney has sent me a list of items she wants. Now while this is a list of demands it's nothing that's set in stone. Call it a wish list of sorts. We counter with our demands and then they either accept them or send me a compromise. Do you want to hear her demands?"

"Yes, please."

"To start with she wants the house sold and the profits to be split down the middle. Now it's my understanding that you only bought this house about a year ago. I talked to my realtor buddy and he told me that the housing market is not the greatest. You originally paid $365,900.00 for this house. You made your payments thus reducing the amount owed to a balance of $327,500.00. In today's market the value of houses in the area you're in has dropped considerably. My friend told me that after selling the house there will be about a $20,000 profit to split between the two of you after the note is paid in full."

"That's fine. Can your friend list it for me? I'd like it to be sold before the end of the year."

"He can do that. I'll see if he can waive part of his fee, maybe the whole thing."

"I'd appreciate it if he could. What's her next demand?"

"Well I don't believe it, but you were right. This isn't a demand, but more of request. She wants nothing to with your daughter. She has given up her parental rights. So there's only one matter left to deal with."

"Alimony." They both say together.

Rick chuckles. He figured as much. He knew that Meredith would hit him where it hurts the most. Just how much it will hurt remains to be seen.

"Rick, it's not pretty. She wants fifteen hundred a month, with the option to increase it after two years. She says this is a fair amount to keep up the lifestyle that she's accustomed to."

Rick just drops his head into his hands that are propped up on his knees. He counts to ten and takes a deep cleansing breath, then looks up.

"Dennis, I can't afford that kind of money. Hell, we'd starve. I only pull in about $2250.00 every two weeks."

"Well, Rick the house will no longer be an issue. I think that it will sell quick giving you an extra $3200 per month not to worry about. I know for a fact that apartments in your area range from $850.00 to $1000.00. You might even be able to sign a month to month agreement"

"You know what, once the divorce if final, I'm going to move back to New York. Raising Alexis will be better there. And I have my mother to help if need be."

"Then it's settled? You agree to her requests?" Dennis asks.

"Just one question, and one request, is there a cap on how much she can raise her alimony after the two years are up? and I want it enforced that she is not to come anywhere near Alexis...ever!"

"To answer the first question, Actually no. The sky's the limit. What I do suggest that after a year has passed try giving her a call, take her temperature so to speak to see how she's doing with what you're giving her. Be affable, but firm. Ask how she's doing. Other than that she could go in front of the judge and ask for whatever she want's. Of course the judge will be fair. He might not increase it at all. Or he might adjust that amount to reflect inflation, and her lifestyle if it changes. There are too many variables. Just hope that she is civil. Now the next request. When you decide where you want to live you need to contact your local law enforcement and file a restraining order against her. She will be served a copy of the order and then if she comes within the specified distance to you, your daughter, or your home she will be arrested."

"Thanks, Dennis." As Rick got up off the chair he remembered the one item he had to give to Dennis. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a personal check in the amount of twenty-five hundred dollars. He looked at it and to him it was signaling the beginning of the end.

"Dennis, I almost forgot, I have the retainer you needed." Rick passes the check over to Dennis.

"Thanks, Rick. I'll keep you up to date on her answers to my financial request. We should hear something by the middle of next week."

"Good, again thanks Dennis." Rick turned and left his office. On the way out his assistant wished him a good day.

Rick stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of Dennis's office. He looked up at the bright sun and clear blue skies. It was then he decided to go home and relieve his next door neighbor of watching Alexis. It was still early and maybe they could take a walk to the park. Fresh air is always a good thing. Arriving back home in his dependable piece of shit, he went straight for his neighbor's house. He knocked and waited for her to open the door.

"Hi Rick!" Mrs. Cooper whispered.

"I take it she's asleep." Rick asked.

"Yes, has been for about an hour and a half. But I think that we should wake her if she's going to sleep through the night."

"Good thinking."

They both went back to Mrs. Coopers spare bedroom. Rick gazed lovingly at her sleeping form. He smiled when he noticed her nose scrunch up as if she smelled something bad. He reached into her crib and gently rubbed her back until her eyes opened with a flutter. At first, she was unaware of her surroundings. Blinking her eyes quickly she curled up into a fetal position. Rick once again caressed her back then moving to the top of her head. He received the desired reaction. She rolled over stretching her tiny body like a cat waking from a restful nap. Within seconds she was smiling up at him. He picked her up and held her. He looked at her and decided that the park would wait. He just wanted to be with her.

He checked her diaper, she was dry. He picked up her diaper bag and followed Mrs. Cooper back out to the living room. Once there he reached into his pocket and handed her two twenty dollar bills.

"Rick, come on! Watching her brings me back to when my children were young. Your money is no good here!"

"Mrs. Cooper, you bailed me out when I needed it the most. The least I could do is pay you."

"Rick, it's Gail. And for what it matters, she was no problem at all. She just watched me clean the kitchen while she was in her high chair trying to eat Cheerio's and then when I looked over to her about five minutes later she was nodding off. She slept most of the time. So there's no need for you to pay me."

"Gail, are you sure?" Rick asked pleadingly.

"Rick, it was a joy to take care of her. Now go, be with her. love her, and most of all keep her safe."

"Okay, but I still owe you."

Gail just shooed them out onto the front steps. Rick stepped off her front steps and headed for home. As he walked back Alexis placed her tiny hand on the side of face and looked at him. To him, the look in her eyes told him that everything would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our story progresses 2 months forward, right after Rick had his meeting with his attorney Dennis…**

Rick is standing in Gail's living room. He is listening to her talk about the day she and Alexis have had from the spare bedroom.

"Rick it was great! She sat with me and we looked at all the clouds floating in the sky. She pointed to her all favorites. Then we played on the swings and she loved it. I think that was the best thing for her, just being out in the fresh air.

"You two sound like you had a great day," Rick said happily.

"You won't believe what she did when we came back."

"What? What did she do Gail?"

"Rick, you should have seen her! She got up on the hands and knees and started to rock back and forth right by the end of the coffee table. Then her little knees slipped out from under her and she landed on her tummy."

"What happened then, did she cry?"

"Just the opposite! She just stared at the leg of the coffee table with a determination I've never seen by a child before in my life and she reached out for it. Then before I knew it she was pulling herself up to a kneeling position. Rick, pretty soon this little one will be walking all over."

"And I missed it," Rick said sadly.

"Rick, no, no don't ever think that way. This is a milestone that you will get to witness all on your own. She did not take her first steps, but she will. And you'll be there."

"Thanks, Gail."

"Well, I'll go and get her, she was moving around right before you got here. Hang on a second."

Rick just observed everything in her home. She had pictures of her son and daughter both dressed in cap and gowns from their USC graduation. Her son had graduated from USC with a bachelor's degree in business and was working for Mattel. Her daughter decided to become an animal doctor. And he heard (from Gail no less) that she had one of the best practices in southern California.

"Here we are." Gail came out into the living room with Alexis in her arms. The second Alexis noticed her father standing there she said "Da"

Rick accepted Alexis from Gail's arms. He held her in a loving hug. Gail could see that Rick would do anything to provide for his daughter. The hug ended and Rick turned back to Gail to express his thanks.

"Gail you're a life saver. I thank you for watching Alexis while I met my meeting with the publisher."

"So, Rick are you going to be the next Hemmingway or Capote?"

Rick started to turn red. He would in no way compare himself to these talented and famous writers. So he just shrugged and gave her a sad look.

"I'm not sure what to make of this whole publisher/writer process. Every time I think I'm ahead of the game someone else throws a curveball at my head."

"I'm so sorry Rick, but I know for sure that one day you will be a celebrated writer."

"We'll see about that prediction," Rick said with disgust.

"Gail, I'm off. I will be home all day tomorrow since the paper has graciously given me the day off. So if you need anything…just ask."

"Sure Rick, I will have a great night!"

Rick exits Gail's home and walks across the lawn to his house with Alexis in his arms. He frowns as he looks at the for sale sign on the front lawn. He then frowns even more as he sees the realtor's lock box hanging from the front door knob. He really needs to thank Dennis. His friend had spent most of last Saturday afternoon with him explaining the process of selling his house. He had high hopes that they would split more than the $20,000.00 he had originally given him as an estimate. And to top it all off the realtor had waived his listing fees. This would be a little extra for Rick. Because the realtor would actually have it in the contract that he collected the fees, but after how Dennis had told him what Rick caught Meredith doing he would in turn give him the fees in cash. Just to spite his soon to be ex-wife.

Rick adjusts Alexis in his arms and takes a second to look out at the front of his property. He and Meredith had spent painstaking days and weeks looking for this house. They visited many houses in the Santa Monica area and there were a couple of places in Brentwood and Malibu that were nice, but the house in Santa Monica was by far the best fit for them. They had just found out that she was pregnant and then their decision was made. The lawn is well kept and he remembers that the exterior needed a coat of paint. So not being shy with a roller and paint brush, he set to work one Saturday afternoon tackling the job. By Sunday he had finished the finished the larger flat walls and that only left the trim. He went with a cream color base paint for the walls and decided to paint the trim a medium brown.

Next Saturday he finished the trim and standing back in front of the house to look at his finished job, he loved the color combination he had selected. The house looked great. His next job was the bathroom sink and toilet. He had read about how to replace both fixtures online and to him, it seemed easy. So next Saturday he started and finished that job. To him, it was an easy repair. The only mistake he made was when he replaced the sink he had mixed up the hot and cold water lines and now hot was cold and cold was hot. With the turn of a wrench, everything was fixed. He is startled from his daydreaming when Alexis points to a man walking a black Labrador Retriever. She quietly says "Do" He looks at her then to the dog and gives her the correct word.

"Dog, pumpkin. That's a dog." Alexis turns her head and gives him a look that says. _"Yeah dad, of course, it's a dog."_

Rick takes his keys and unlocks the front door. It's almost time for dinner so he decided to try something solid for Alexis to eat. He sets his messenger bag down by the end of the couch. Walks into the kitchen sits his little girl in her high chair and to keep her busy while he prepares dinner, he gives her some animal crackers. He watches as she picks up a giraffe and starts gnawing on its head with the only two teeth she has. He returns to the task of making dinner. Something quick and easy. He decides on grilled chicken cutlet and vegetables for himself, for Alexis, he will try giving her some mushed up green beans and some mashed potatoes.

He is busy grilling the chicken and warming up the vegetables. He places the chicken in the warmer when it is finished cooking. Now it's only the veggies he has to worry about. He looks away to see how Alexis is doing and what he sees has him knocking the pot of corn of the stove and onto the floor to get to her. Her lips are turning a light shade of blue. He crouches right in front of her and looks at her. He removes her from the high chair and he can't remember if he needs to deliver a light blow to her back, or stick his finger into her mouth and sweep it for the blockage. After a spilt-second, he decides that the blow to the back is the best solution. He balances her over his right arm and then gives three quick taps to her back with the heel of his left palm. Looking on the floor in front of him he sees that nothing has come out of her. He does three harder taps this time and out pops a half chewed up lion. He rights her and holds her close, trying to calm her from what just happened. It's seconds later when he hears her start to scream. He thinks that this is the finest sound in the world.

He places her back into the high chair. He can't do this. He needs help. He almost lost the most precious person in his life only because he was not paying attention to her. Damn you Meredith! He pulls the high chair closer to where he stands at the stove. He won't ever let this happen again! Soon, dinner is finished. He sits back and watches as Alexis is greedily eating the mashed potatoes. She loves them, eh the green beans not so much. There's more for her to sample, he just needs to get his head straight. She is his priority now. He cleans up from the dinner they just shared. He brings Alexis up to the bathroom and bathes her until she's smelling like a sweet rose again. Putting on a new diaper he picks her up dresses her in her nighttime onesie then heads to the kitchen to warm up her formula. He feeds her in his arms and thinks as she drinks her bottle that this will probably be ending soon. She has almost mastered the art of feeding herself her own bottle.

He lays her down and as he does, he hums a tune that his own mother used to keep him calm when he was younger. He leaves the door cracked just a bit, the light from the small nite light emits a soft glow. He looks around at the condition of the house and sees that it's pretty much clean. One less chore to take care of. He sits silently in his living room. He reflects on what has happened since she left him. This is his life now. He decides that he won't rent an apartment nearby after the failure today with the publisher he pitched his story to. They were nice, but he knew even before he sat down with the managing partner that they had no interest in publishing his novel. He would sell the house and head back east. Thinking about it now, it will either be an adventure for himself and Alexis, or it could be a nightmare. He can't fly only because he has to move all his stuff back with him. He needs to plan out how he can do this with a baby. It won't be easy, but he will make it work. He needs to for her sake.


	5. Chapter 5

In the months that have passed since Meredith had abandoned him and Alexis, Rick formulated a routine that pleased both him and Alexis. Since the paper was sympathetic to his situation, they told him that until his life had reached a reasonable amount of normalcy he could work from home indefinitely. He would only need to be face to face if there were a meeting that he had to attend and they would accommodate his daughter if he needed to bring her.

The alarm clock sounded and Rick quickly silenced it. He did not want to wake up his daughter with the blaring sounds that it made. He lies in bed and he can hear her. He turns up the volume on the baby monitor and just listens to her. She is babbling, and while he can't understand what she's saying she herself knows what she's talking about. He thinks she is talking to her favorite stuffed animal monkey bunky. It seems like she is having a very animated conversation, by the way, the pitch in her babbling changes. Deciding that she is probably hungry, he gets out of bed and makes a beeline to her room to start the day.

He fed, changed, and played with her before he had to start working. He was sent an email from the editor earlier this morning for a travel piece that needed to be looked at. Dragging the playpen over to his desk he returns to the highchair to get her and place her in the playpen. He almost forgets her monkey bunky but notices it last second as he turns for the living room. Picking up her toy he heads back and places her in the playpen. She's content in her playing. He needs to get some work done even though all he wants to do is play with her. Sighing, he turns on his computer and opens the email.

His editor states in the email that this is a new writer writing his first piece on the ins and outs of travel in Paris, France. He clicks the attachment and scans the article quickly and then glances over to check on Alexis. Seeing that she's fine, he re-reads the article looking for mistakes and structure. Finding numerous mistakes, he copies the text opens a word doc and pastes it and then corrects the article. In the time that it had taken to do this he received six more emails from his editor for correction. These articles range from cooking to sports. Having the work kept him busy and he welcomed it. In his new role as a stay at home parent, he was able to take a good look at the goings on around his neighborhood. He decided to take ten and pick up Alexis. Being this free to observe his surroundings he could see that life went on around him There was still a company that delivered milk in the early morning hours. Though the glass bottles have long since disappeared. He noted that the mailman usually gets to his place around 11 am. Today is no different. Like clockwork, the small white postal truck pulls to the corner of his block. The mailman sorts the mail for his block and starts his delivery route.

He watches the mailman as he dodges Mrs. Jessup's German Shepard. One of these days that dog will break that leash and bite the poor guy. He zig-zags back and forth the street making his rounds. As he gets closer to his house Alexis sees him and points.

"Ma..." She voices with a little hesitation.

"That's right pumpkin, that's the mailman.

She smiles back at him.

Rick greets the mailman at the door. He tells him that he should be mindful of Mrs. Jessup's dog. The mailman hands him a parcel and his letters while letting out a small chuckle.

"I've been bitten by that mutt before, so it would not be the first time!"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Hey, it comes with the job."

The mailman leaves to continue his rounds. Rick looks at the box and sees the NY postmark. He dreads what's inside the box because he knows who sent it to him. His mother. Shifting his daughter into his other arm he tucks the package under his now free arm. Going back inside as he sorts the important mail from the junk he stops at the playpen and places Alexis in it to play. He sorts through more, god he can't believe how much junk mail there is. Throwing out the junk in his desk wastebasket he had only 5 letters that demand his immediate attention. The power bill, the cable bill, an invoice from Dennis, A voter registration form and a letter from the publishing company Angel City Press. His hands are shaking now, but he can't wait. He tears through the flap on the envelope and unfolds the letter.

 _Mr. Richard Rodgers_

 _3390 Federal Avenue_

 _Santa Monica, Ca._

 _Dear Richard,_

 _I write to you with a heavy heart. My first impression of your manuscript is one of respect. You have a way with words. It's not every day that we see such promise in a young writer like yourself. However, it pains me to tell you that while your manuscript, interesting as it is, is not what we here at Angel City Press are looking to publish at this time._

Good luck in your future endeavors.

Sincerely,

 _Adam Mackenzie_

He knew that this would happen, hell he even expected it. But as he thinks about it he was doomed from the start. Maybe it was the way the managing editor had talked to him as if he had already made up his mind before he even bothered to read his work. He probably had an intern read it and then ask his or her opinion of it. Well, this decision had just solidified his decision. He would sell the house, split the cash with his ex-wife and then simply leave California. Sitting back down, he needs to plan out how he can move a toddler and all his belongings. As he thinks he remembers the package that his mother sent. Looking to his right, there it sits unopened mocking him on his desk. His mother never really liked Meredith. Her view of her was that she would only put up with her because she had married her son. Now with the news that they have split up, all bets are off. He opens the small manila mailer and sticks his hand in and removes a letter written on lined white paper.

 _Richard,_

 _Evan though you are miles away, you're always in my heart. This is for Alexis.  
Mom_

Rick takes out what's leftover in the package. He holds up a white bib towards him and reads the saying on it. In pink thread embroidered across the front it reads "Grandma's Rule" he laughs quietly a little wondering why she sent this. It is a nice gesture, one that he will thank her for when he returns back to New York. The hard knock on his front door startles him. He rises from the chair and walks over to check on Alexis before he answers the door. She is sleeping with monkey bunky. He looks out the front window and sees three people standing on the step. There is also a little boy with them maybe about 4 or 5. Opening the door he completely forgot about the appointment he made with the realtor for this morning. They're here to see the house. He ushers them in and thank god the house looks presentable.

Shaking hands with Joy and Rob Abernathy they are quick to look around with the guidance of the realtor. Rick moves back to his desk to finish up his proofreading so he can have dinner on the table at a reasonable hour. The realtor starts the tour upstairs. They spend about fifteen minutes looking around, impressed with what they see. In no time they are in the kitchen and Joy is in love with the fact that this house has a dishwasher. It also has a breakfast nook and an open floor plan. Pluses in her book. They move on to the lower bedroom and Rob is in love with the size of the room. Almost double what they have now, it could easily fit their king size bed. They leave the bedroom and the last room in left. They walk into Rick's office/study and see him at work. It's Joy's son Michael who sees it first.

"Mama, look a baby!"

"Yes, and she looks adorable."

Rick chimes in always proud of her. "Her name is Alexis, and next month she'll be 1-year-old."

"She is so beautiful, you and your wife must be very happy!"

Rick's shoulders drop the second she is mentioned and then his mood sours. He can only answer angrily with "We are."

And just like that Joy senses that she might have touched on a sensitive situation. Her husband links arms with her gives her a look and they head for the front door, with Michael in tow. The realtor gives Rick a tight smile knowing his story. He leaves and the small group leaves. Walking over to the window, Rick sees them stop in the middle of his front walkway and talk with the Realtor. They talk for about twenty minutes and he can't make out what they're talking about. Soon after that, the couple, with Michael, walk back to their car, but they don't get in to leave. The realtor comes back and knocks on the front door. Rick is there in a heartbeat. He sees him and gives him a questioning look.

"They want the house, Rick!"

"Okay, but…"

"But nothing. The love the place, especially the exterior colors. They want to make an offer above the asking price because they don't want this one to get away. The last one they fell in love with was lost only because they didn't put a high enough cap on their offer. They lost it by only ten thousand dollars."

"What kind of offer?"

"Full asking price plus twenty thousand dollars."

Rick does the rough math in his head. Asking price $349,900 plus 20K is $369,900. Deducting the payoff brings it to $42,400 split in half gives me around $21,200.00.

"Okay, what do we do next?"

"Well, Rick I have to tell you that this will be a cash sale. The 20K over the top is to me, more like a security deposit. Along with my fees, the prospective buyers want to pay this to you directly in cash, not to be included in the original asking price just so you won't sell the house to anyone else."

Rick just stands there with a surprised look on his face. He won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"SOLD!

"I thought as much. Will thirty days be enough time for you to find another place?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'll draw up the contract and have it over here the first thing in the morning. Oh, and by the way…Joy sends her apologies. She never knew about you know who."

"It's fine. Tell her that it's okay."

The realtor turns and leaves. The couple and their son leave as well. He hurriedly walks back to Alexis' playpen to if she has woken up yet. As he looks at her she is just now starting to blink her eyes open and closed. He reaches in and picks her up and holds her tight in a hug. He catches a whiff and checks her diaper and she needs a change. WOW the smell is so overwhelming. How can such a small baby make such a god awful smell? There should be a way to use this as a weapon of some sort. He gets the baby powder and a new diaper. He works fast not wanting her to pee all over him. He wipes her butt then powders her up and wa-la clean baby!

Dinner is a quiet scene. After he puts her down to sleep. He draws the blanket closer to her neck because it's supposed to get a little chilly overnight. Turning on the night light he closes her door but leaves it just a crack open. Retiring to his room he completes his night time ritual and slides into bed. Pulling a book off his nightstand by Michael Connelly titled "The Black Echo" He likes this writer, and wishes someday to be a little like him. Soon sleep overcomes him and he falls asleep mid-sentence on the page. The book folds in on his chest, saving his place.

Morning arrives and he starts the routine all over again. By 9:30 the realtor returns with the real estate contract. He is once again shocked as to how much money he will profit from the sale. In total, he will receive in the neighborhood of about forty thousand. While Meredith will get just shy of twelve thousand. He is not ashamed of what she receives as her half. And his half will be all in cash. Now he only needs to figure out when and how to get back to New York…


	6. Chapter 6

**25 days have passed since Rick agreed to sell his home….**

There was way too much going on in his life. He needed to hire somebody just to keep his thoughts straight. Not only did he have a closing in five days, he was still receiving emails from his former editor. Yes, former editor. He had told his editor that his home was on the market over two months ago and that he hoped that it would sell quickly. He never realized how quickly it would sell.

 **Flashback two weeks ago….  
**  
The editor was shocked when he walked off the elevator and entered his office with Alexis in her stroller.

"Mr. Bray, I was wondering if we could talk?" Rick asked with anticipation.

"Sure, Rick. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a solid offer on my home. The new owners want to be able to move in by the first of next month."

Mr. Bray drew his thumb and index fingers alongside the scruff on his chin, wondering what was coming next but had a pretty good idea.

"What makes me think that you are going to give me your two weeks' notice?"

"I'm not too sure sir, but that's exactly why I'm here." Rick waited.

"Well, Rick I'm not too surprised to hear this. I had a feeling that you would leave us after all that's happened in your life. If you ask me, I wondered what had taken you so long."

"Thanks, Mr. Bray. I will be able to work until I'm actually out of my house. Then I'm heading back home to New York."

"I understand. I know the editors at the New York Daily News and the Times, if you want I can see if they have any positions available for you."

"Mr. Bray that'd be great. I'll leave you my contact number for my home phone so if there is anything they can call me there."

"Consider it done. Rick I mean this when I say this, you are going to hit it big. I can tell. You have a drive for the written word that puts even our own most seasoned reporters here to shame. You will become a writer. Just give it time."

"Thanks." Alexis decided at that time to make her presence known.

"Well, it seems that someone is a little anxious to get back home."

"Yeah, it's almost lunch time." Rick said happily.

"Oh, by the way, Rick, I sent you 3 more articles to proof. They are already sent and waiting for you."

"I'll get right on it as soon as I get back home. Thanks again Mr. Bray."

"Take care Rick."

Rick leaves his editors office and visits a New York style deli and orders a pastrami on rye. As he waits for his order he asks the woman behind the counter if she can warm up his daughter's bottle for him. He pays for his lunch and as he gets his change, the woman returns with the bottle. He leaves Alexis in the stroller and sits down. The second she eyes the bottle her arms are outstretched trying to take it from him.

"Easy, pumpkin. There's more if you want it."

"Da-da."

"Yes, I am Da-da."

Alexis just smiles at him. Sucking happily away on her bottle.

Rick settled in to eat his pastrami all the while keeping a watchful eye on Alexis. He eats and thinks that Mr. Bray was so understanding about him leaving and finding him a new job. It's something he will definitely entertain if there is a position available.

 **Present day…**

Rick is multi-tasking away. He has calls into the repair shops to get his car serviced before he leaves for the east coast. He has maps and reviews on hotels and inns along his route. He is on the phone with Ryder to see bout renting a trailer to move his personal possessions. And he's doing all this while Alexis is crying in her high chair. He needs to take a step back. Maybe a little time with her will ease his worries? He takes her from the high chair and holds her, soothes her. He ends the call, hoping Ryder will call back. Walking into the living room, he sits her down across from him and then stands her up. She gets her balance and his rather large hands are covering her smaller ones. He sees that she is ready. He gently removes his hands and she falls flat on her butt. Looking at him he sees her face. She wants to cry, but she has the look of self-confidence written all over her face. So he raises her once more and let's go of her hands.

Her first reaction is to grab the coffee table right next to her for balance. He watches as she looks at him. He gently coaxes her to take a step and she's trying to figure out the next movement to make. Twenty seconds pass and she's still standing straight up. Then she slowly figures it out. She lifts her left foot and moves it about four inches forward. She looks uncertain about what to do next until the mechanics of it all take over. He's scooting backward to give her more room to maneuver. She follows. After the second and third steps, she feels more confident and then it all falls apart. Knowing that she senses her balance is uncertain, she turns and supports her weight against the edge of the coffee table. She is still standing when Rick lets out the loudest whooping scream. So loud that it startles her. She turns to look at him and the tears are already forming in her tiny eyes.

"Oh no, pumpkin. I'm so sorry. Daddy is so very happy! You took your first steps!"

The tears that were about to fall are suddenly halted and her frown turns around and she gives him a toothy grin. The phone startles the both of them. Rick rises to answer it all the time keeping an eye on her.

"Hello, " Rick answers.

"Mr. Rodgers, this is Larry from the Inglewood Ryder rental center. How are you today?"

"I'm well and yourself?" Rick asks back.

"I'm okay. The reason I'm calling is that my manager asked me to touch base with you about renting a trailer. Is that right?"

"That's right." Rick agrees.

"Well, let me get some information from you okay?"

"Sure. What do you need."

"Alright, we'll start with the basics. You're moving yourself back east, right?"

"I am. New York City to be exact."

"Okay. Can I ask how many rooms you need to move furniture wise?"

Rick calculates what he needs to move and visualizes it how many rooms it would be.

"Safe bet would be 5 rooms total."

"Okay. I think that the better option would be renting a box truck. This way you can fit everything in it and then you're all set."

"Larry, I am taking a car too. I thought I could pull a trailer behind it."

"You could. However, the strain that you would subject the engine and transmission to on a 1988 model would be too great. I've heard horror stories from customers who've tried to do exactly what you thinking of doing. The desert is a barren region, Mr. Rodgers. If you breakdown you could be stuck out there for a while before you were helped. My manager told me that you'll be traveling with a toddler. I'm only looking to make your trip as carefree as I can. I do suggest the 16' small box truck. You will be able to accommodate the 5 rooms and tow your car behind you on a car trailer. It's really the best option. But the choice is yours."

"Larry is this truck available on the 28th?" I'll need it for two days before to load it, I figure 5 days to cross the country, and then 2 days to unload it. I'll keep it an additional day for a cushion just in case there are any problems along the way. And I'll need this truck to be able to fit a car seat in it."

"Mr. Rodgers the rate for ten days for this truck comes to $752.85. There is also a per mile charge of nineteen cents. That would roughly be an additional $608.00 for 3200 miles coming to a grand total of $1360.85. The one car trailer rental fee will be waived, only because there is a shortage of these trailers on the east coast so you'd be doing us a favor by bringing it there. The inside of this truck is almost comparable to a car. The seats will be able to hold a baby's car seat. Provided it's installed to current California laws."

"I'll be in later this afternoon to sign the paperwork. What time can I pick it up?"

"We'll have it ready to go by 8 am on the 28th. Thank you for using Ryder Mr. Rodgers."

"Thanks, Larry. See you soon."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Rick takes a breath. He accomplished one task. Now he needs to ask if Gail and her kids can help him load up everything. He goes to Alexis and they walk back to the window and watch the mailman once again avoid being bitten by Mrs. Jessup's dog. He crosses the street and Alexis says

"Mal-mnn"

"Very good baby!"

Alexis returns him with a bright smile.

The mailman meets Rick at the door and hands him the mail. In it is the usual junk. Then the mailman is holding out a clipboard so he can sign for the certified registered manila envelope. He signs and the mailman hands him the envelope. Closing the door, he and Alexis walk back to his desk. He keeps her on his lap as he sits and slices the envelope open. He pulls out the paperwork and starts to read. As he scans the divorce decree, he is happy that there is no mention of Meredith wanting any type of parental custody or rights. The judge had ordered him to pay her $1300.00 per month for alimony. And when the house was sold the proceeds were to be divided equally. He gets to keep his car and all that's in the house. He slips the paperwork back inside the envelope and as he does there is a loose cover letter included. He scans it quickly and is relieved to see it's Dennis's final invoice. It's for an additional $1700.00 on top of the initial $2500.00. He is happy he's done with this mess. It was worth the $4200.00 to be rid of her.

Xx

The next day Rick takes Alexis to the park nearby. On the way, Gail calls out to him asking him if she can come along. As they walk together he asks her if she can give him a hand loading the truck.

"Rick, you know it will take the both of us a while to do this. What if I call a couple of my friends and my kids to help us?"

"Gail, I really don't want to be a burden." Rick nervously tells her.

"Really Rick, it's not a problem. Besides what are neighbors for anyway?"

"Gail I really appreciate this. Is the day after tomorrow too soon?"

"Actually that'd be perfect. My son has time off to recover from a meeting and my daughter is attending a seminar next week and needs to prepare for it. I'm sure that she can spare a couple of hours to watch Alexis."

"Thanks, Gail."

They arrive at the park and Alexis hobbles about 5 feet then falls. She repeats this cycle about 4 times until she reaches a sandbox. She plays in the sand trying to make a sand castle.

"She's getting big Rick. Soon, she'll be bringing home boys."

"Bite your tongue, Gail. Not my little angel. No, it's just the two of us."

"Okay, Rick. Whatever you say."

Rick chuckles at the thought, but it's a reality that he knows that will eventually happen one day. The only thing he wants to do is watch her grow up. If he could shield her from the bad things in the world he'd do it without question.

Xx

The big day is here and he was able to pick up the truck with Gail's help the night before. Since he picked it up after five he was not charged for that day. It's 7 am and if he plays his cards right, and Alexis will be able to give him maybe two hours before waking up, he can load the kitchen stuff and his bedroom. He has all the contents of the kitchen on the truck. Just as he goes upstairs to start on his bedroom, he sees her baby blues staring back at him. She's standing in her crib taking everything in around her. He walks in and she's automatically smiling at him. She raises her arms to be picked up and he accommodates her wish. Changing her and bringing her downstairs he feeds her some applesauce mixed with oatmeal. She eats well and when she's done Gail's daughter takes over giving her a bottle.

By lunch time they're finished with the second floor. Alexis' crib, changing table, dresser and clothes are all on the truck as well as most of her toys. Rick's furniture is as well. He kept a week's worth of clothes for the trip. Rick calls in an order for 4 large cheese pizzas and soda to feed everyone who helped here today. Sitting down on the two chairs and a couple of milk crates they eat in peace. All in all, if they get everything packed up tonight he might be able to leave early tomorrow morning. Lunch is finished and they all get back to it. By 4:30 everything but a milk crate, Rick's office chair, a sleeping bag and a pillow and Alexis' pack and play are all that remains. Tomorrow morning he'll load the car on the trailer, strap it in place and pack what is left.

He changes her, puts her into her sleeper onesie and lays her down. She was amazed at what went on today, almost as if she was the little boss. She watched everything leave the house and wondered where it was going. Soon she is fast asleep. Rick unrolls the sleeping bag and slips in. He too is asleep within minutes.

Xx

The sun is just about to rise as he wakes. Sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag was not one of his brightest ideas. His back is in knots. He is startled when there is a knock on the front door. He gets up slowly and answers it. To his surprise, Gail is standing there holding a coffee tray with coffee and three chocolate covered doughnuts. Thanking her, she comes in and sits on the milk crate. They share the silence eating, each with their own thoughts.

"Rick, I'll get Alexis changed and fed. Why don't you load the car and what's left in here."

"Thanks, Gail." Rick walks over to the kitchen sink and splashes water on his face and washes his hands. Drying off, he heads outside to load the car. An hour later it's loaded and the rest of last night's items are in the truck. Alexis is also ready to leave. She looks happier for some reason as he looks at her. He belts the car seat in close to him so he is able to talk to her. He did not realize that the cab of the truck was so wide. It seats three across, so he used the middle seatbelt to secure the car seat.

He makes one last walk through as Gail waits downstairs with Alexis. The house is totally empty. As he descends the staircase he is removing the two keys for the back and front doors from his key ring.

"Gail, there's no way on earth I'd be able to do this without your help. I am so very grateful. I'm going to leave you the keys for the doors. When the new owners get here can you give these to them?"

"No problem Rick. Now let's get you going. I'll get Alexis and you lock up."

Gail takes her out to the truck that's parked on the street. Places her in the car seat and secures the straps. She places monkey bunky in her lap and she squeals loudly. Rick is moving towards the truck and Gail locks the passenger door. She walks around to where Rick is stopping right in front of him. She takes him into a soft hug and says

"We're going to miss you, Rick." She pulls him in tighter and then releases him. As he looks at her he can see tears starting to form in her eyes. He places a gentle kiss on her cheek and tells her

"I'll never forget you, Gail."

"Go. Now! I packed three bottles for Alexis and extra diapers."

"Thanks." Rick was going to lose it too if he didn't get into the damn truck. He goes through his mental checklist. Gas canceled, power canceled, phone canceled, keys turned over to Gail, cash for the trip, his debit card and Alexis. He starts the truck up and looks over one last time at his home. He nods to Gail, puts the truck in drive and as he's pulling away Gail yells;

"Rick Rodgers you better call me every night you stop at the hotel!"

He sticks his arm out the window and waves to her acknowledging her statement. He watches as her form gets smaller and smaller in the side rear view mirror until she's just a fading memory….


	7. Chapter 7

He had decided to take Larry's advice. Instead of taking the southern route of I-10 through the desert, he thought that the mountains were a better choice. He'd never really seen the majestic mountains of the Rockies so he decided to take I-405 out of Santa Barbra and then head for I-5 north. It would take about five and a half hours to get there and then he would stop for a lite lunch in Sacramento. He would check Alexis' diaper and feed her, stretch their legs and check the trailer and car. He should get there by 1 to 1:15 pm. As he drove he made a game out of it with Alexis. Even though she was facing towards the rear window of the truck He would tell her all the interesting sights he would see. Sometimes if he noticed something odd he'd tell her to look to the left or right to see it.

Since he had the car on the trailer pulled by the truck the drive-thru was not possible. He had done well with the time estimate it was 12:50 pm so he stopped at a McDonalds and ordered lunch. He asked the cashier if she could warm up his daughter's bottle. After this trip, he would seriously consider giving up fast food. He wanted Alexis to enjoy food, and not eat it from a Styrofoam container. With their legs stretched, and lunch finished they were sitting back in the truck. He asked her,

"Are you ready my lady?"

"Da, ya!" Alexis responded.

"That a girl." Rick told her.

He started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Since he was not that far from the state capital I-80 was only about 10 minutes away. From there this would be the interstate he would be on for the next 4 to 5 days. Seeing the exit number 522 he signaled to move towards it. Safely on the ramp he left I-5 and was now on I-80 east. If he calculated correctly he could be in Battle Mountain, Nevada by 6 or 6:30 tonight. Driving along I-80 he was just watching the scenery pass by. Seeing that he was nearing a quarter tank of gas he decided to pull off and fill up. He takes exit 185, turns right at the end of the ramp and finds a Shell station large enough to accommodate the truck and trailer. As he parks the truck he notices something out of the corner of his eye. To his left near the on ramp stands a woman holding a cardboard sign he can't quite make out. She also had an olive drab green rucksack of sorts. Maybe a backpack? Maybe she's homeless? He forgets about her for the time being busy with filling the tank.

Rolling down both the drivers and passengers side window he gets out and walks around the front of the truck. Inserts his debit card into the pumps card reader and starts to fill the tank, all the time talking to Alexis letting her know he has not gone that far away from her. Checking the oil, water, and tires he washes the front window. When he looks again for the woman across the street she's no longer there. He finishes filling the tank and replaces the nozzle. Hopping back in the truck he starts it up and leaves. Turning back onto the access road that leads to the exit he signals to make a right turn onto the ramp for I-80. As he bears to the left, it's there where he sees her walking on the right side of the shoulder. She's not that tall 5'5" maybe, her backpack slung over her right shoulder but as he passes her, her left hand pops up with her thumb sticking up. He really wants to stop, but he is on a timetable. So he increases his speed to merge onto the interstate.

For some strange reason, as he looks over to Alexis, she is giving him an anxious look.

"So pumpkin do you think we should've stopped?"

"Ya, Da-da." She said happily.

"Well, if you say so."

He slowed down and pulled off to the shoulder. He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that she saw him slow and stop. She picked up her pace and about a minute or two she was at the back of the truck. Walking cautiously to the passenger side door she carefully looked in. Since the window was already down she came closer and Rick asked,

"Hey there, where are you heading to?"

The woman just looked at him and then to the baby in the car seat and back to Rick.

"Actually, I'll catch the next car that comes by if you don't mind. But thanks anyway." She stated.

"Suit yourself." She turned back to head back to where she was standing on the shoulder before he pulled over. Rick started talking to Alexis after she turned away, but not yet out of her earshot.

"Good Alexis, It's just me and you heading straight to the big apple! It should be smoooooth sailing!"

Rick puts the truck back in drive and starts to pull back onto the entrance ramp. That was until he heard a heavy thumping coming from the back of the truck. He checked the driver's side view mirror thinking that the trailer might have come loose from the truck. But as he looked he saw the trailer was still following him behind the truck. Then he checked the passenger side mirror. He noticed that the woman who was walking back had turned around watching him leave with her hands thrown up in the air looking a bit offended. Once again he came to a stop on the shoulder.

He watched her progress as she walked towards him in the mirror. She was not in much of a hurry this time as she was before. Did she look dejected? He wondered what he did that was so wrong. He offered her a ride and she flat turned him down. So what did he do? While he was thinking about what he did wrong she stood near the front passenger door of the truck. When he looked over she was looking at her feet finding them very interesting.

"Did I hear you tell the baby that you were heading to New York?" She asked.

"Yes, I was telling my daughter that we'd have a smooth trip. Now I'm not so sure." Rick answered a bit sharply.

"She's your daughter? Where's her mother? I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

That remark caught Rick off guard. Why did she think he wasn't able to care for a baby? He became a little dismayed at her statement.

"Well, you could start by showing some appreciation and telling us your name." Rick softened, just a little.

"It's Katie…. Ah, I mean Kate."

"Hi, Katie Ah I mean Kate!" Rick said kidding her.

"No, my name is Kate." She said with confidence.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Kate. And this is Alexis and I'm Rick. Now instead of standing out there why not hop in and we can get going? We're burning daylight."

"Okay, and thanks for stopping again."

"No problem!" Rick said.

Kate slid her backpack on the floor under Alexis' car seat along with the cardboard sign which read "NYC or bust". Then she got in. Fastening her seat belt she looked over to him and he asked

"Ready?"

"Yes. And thanks again."

"Kate stop thanking me. The main thing is that you're here and ready and we can get going."

Rick put the truck back in drive, flicked the turn signal to the left and after two cars passed he merged back onto the entrance ramp and they were on their way. Getting on 80 he was quickly up to highway speed. Setting the cruise control at 65 he relaxed a little bit. He made sure that Alexis had monkey bunky and she was content. As he looked at her he noticed that she was giving Kate a curious look. Kate only looked at her once, after that she kept looking straight ahead. She was cautious, hesitant even he could see that she was not that outgoing. Closed off maybe?

After about 30 minutes they were crossing into Nevada. He kept looking at her hoping that she would say something, well anything at this point. So being that she kept silent he decided that the silence was deafening.

"So Kate, how did you end up way out here where we met you?"

Alexis looked to her dad then to Kate.

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not bother you with it."

"It's okay, you can tell me we seem to have a lot of time and I'm a great listener."

Kate considered his statement as she looked at him. Her mind thought _well he did stop, and he doesn't look like an ax murderer. Maybe he really is a great listener. He has a confident look about him._

"Well, my tale starts early this morning. I was with my friends back at Stanford. I just finished up my sophomore year. My one friend had just finished up her freshman year. Our driver who was a friend to us both, he just graduated, with honors, I might add."

Rick, now drawn into her story wanted more. It's only because he wanted to know the final outcome.

"Okay, then what happened?" He asked with consternation.

"So, we loaded up his car and set off for home. He lives in Vermont and since he was done with school he already had an interview for a job lined up back home. We were making good time well, we were stuck in traffic because of a two-car accident that held us up right outside San Francisco."

"Wow! We came up I-5, so we missed that… thank god. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, it was a minor fender bender. The kind where everyone has to slow down and take a look at."

"Well, that's good! Wait, no I don't mean that you were stuck in traffic, I meant that nobody was hurt."

"It's okay, I understand what you meant."

"So after clearing that mess we were rolling again. About maybe an hour later Chris started to feel terrible. At first, we thought it was something he ate last night or this morning. He kept complaining that his stomach was like it was on fire. It got to a point that he couldn't ever concentrate on how he was driving. So Patty suggested that we get off at the next exit that had a hospital to get him checked out."

"Oh, my god. What happened?"

"We pulled into the hospital and parked. He was doubled over in pain. He could barely get out of the car. Patty ran in to get a wheelchair and when she went inside and a nurse asked why she needed it and she told the nurse what had happened. She came out to the car with her. She took his vitals and got him into the wheelchair and rushed him to the ER."

"What happened then?" Rick asked anxiously.

"After a quick assessment, it turned out that his appendix had burst and it became a life threatening situation. Since he was admitted he was rushed into surgery. The doctor told us he was going to be in the hospital for the next two to three days recovering."

"I'm sorry for your friend."

"That's why I was standing at the entrance to the interstate. After we learned that he was going to be okay, we needed to find a way back home on our own. When he gets released he would need his car so taking it to continue on was out of the question. So we walked to a Denny's had a bite to eat and talked about what to do. Patty lives in Maryland so about a half hour before you stopped a woman who was going to Illinois had picked her up. From there she was going to hop on a train to DC and her father was going to get her there."

"Okay, now I think I see what happened. Without him, you're basically stuck in California."

"Yeah basically. But then you came along."

"I'm so glad I could help. So you live in New York?"

"I do."

"What part? Upstate, downstate, maybe the city?"

"Actually I live in Manhattan, well my parents do anyway."

"That's so weird. I am going to live there too!"

"So you're from California?"

"Actually I'm originally from New York City born and raised."

"Well here's to crossing the country together! Kate raised her imaginary glass and so did Rick pretending to clink them together.

They were just past Battle Mountain Nevada and decided to find a hotel to stay for the night. Looking at his reviews he made before he left he was not that far from the Carlin Inn. It had a rating of three stars but now he had an entirely new problem. How to break it to Kate that they were stopping for the night.

"Kate, listen it's almost 6:30. I need to stop for the night and get Alexis a bath and find a place to eat. I have done research for hotels on our way back home and the Inn at the next exit should be good enough for us tonight."

"I guess I could use a break. I could help you with Alexis if you wanted."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

"Da, Kat, Lex."

"Alexis, what did you just say?"

Alexis just pointed to the two of them. Rick was lost at what was she trying to tell him. The exit comes up quickly and he takes the exit. Pulling into the parking lot he asks Kate if she wouldn't mind watching Alexis while he gets the rooms.

"Rick just get one room. One room with two singles. No sense in wasting money on two rooms when we can share one. I hope that you have a pack and play for Alexis to sleep in, right?"

"Wow. Okay yeah. Uh... I do have her pack and play."

Rick walks to the front office and checks in. It turns out that they were able to give him a room with two twin beds. He also asked if there were any food places that delivered in the area. He was given a copy of all the places that did. He couldn't believe her straight forwardness. She just asked if he could get one room instead of getting one for him and her. Is she broke? He would've paid for her room, but she made it sound that she was lonely. Maybe that's why she wanted to share a room together. He gets back to the truck, hops in and drives it to the area for vehicles pulling trailers. He checks the trailer making sure it's still hooked up and secure. They are close to the room. He unlocks the roll-up door of the truck and takes his overnight pack out along with Alexis' pack and play.

Kate had taken Alexis out of the car seat and was holding her tightly like she was going to drop her. He put the key in the lock and gave it a twist. They stepped in and to their surprise the room was big enough to keep the pack and play next to Rick's bed. He dropped his pack and went for the phone to place an order with Domino's. With food ordered he went to the closet and took out the clothes drying line and hung it between the two beds to give them some privacy. That and he did not want to watch her get ready for bed later. It's been over a year since, well you know. He did not want to be tempted to act on his needs.

As she sat in the chair she was confused as to why he was hanging the drying line between the beds. Maybe he had wet clothes? After the line was hanging he went back into the closet and pulled out the spare comforter. He threw one end of it over the hung line and he pulled it between the beds evenly. When he was finished he stepped back and observed the good job he did. That was until the drying line snapped in two from the weight of the comforter and it fell to the floor in a pile.

She let out a soft nervous laugh and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Rick, can I ask you what that was supposed to be for?"

"You can. It was supposed to keep me from doing something stupid. I- I don't really trust myself with you so close." Rick dropped his head down.

"Rick, look at me! We are two consenting adults. I doubt that we will just jump into bed together seeing that your daughter is in her pack and play in the same room. Give me a little credit."

Just then Alexis waddled over and stood between the two of them and pointed to Rick.

"Da fod pese"

"Oh, shirt."

"Oh shirt?" Kate questioned.

"I really don't curse if front of her. Bad habit." Rick told her.

"Oh, I get it."

Rick pulled out Alexis' bath stuff and gave her a bath changed her and selected a jar of Gerber strained peas and peaches and apples for her desert. He sat her on his lap and fed her. Kate warmed up the bottle in the rooms microwave. Laying her down in the playpen rubbing her back to soothe her. Soon she was asleep. Then there was a knock on the door. Rick answered it and the Dominos guy was there with dinner.

"How much is it?"

"$12.65 without the tip." The driver replied.

Rick went for his wallet and pulled out a ten and a five and handed the bills to the guy and took the pizza and two bottles of soda from him. Closing and locking the door he set the pie on the small table and flipped open the box. He offered Kate the first slice and then he dug in. Eating in silence they're happy to have the feeling of their hunger being met. They each ate three slices before they were full. Kate got up and went for her backpack and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Rick listen, I'm wearing sleep shorts and a kami top. Will you be okay with that?"

"Yeah I guess so."

He waited to think until she went into the bathroom. He was drawn to her and he did not even know her story. He thought she was 20 maybe 21 at the most. He was going to be 28 soon. Seven or eight years between them seemed like a lot in his mind. She was pretty, and she had a sophistication about her. He wondered what she was studying in school? And why was she going back to New York? Tomorrow he thought. He'd get his answers in the morning.

She stepped into the bathroom thinking about him. He was older, she knew that. And he had a child. He seemed to be a nice guy. But there was something else. He was hurt, and badly. Tomorrow she thought. She'd ask him about it tomorrow. Wasting more time thinking about it, she announced that she was coming out of the bathroom and it was free for him to use.

"Rick I'm coming out."

Rick turned his back towards the door when he heard the bathroom door open. She walked out and over to the bed. Slipping under the sheets she pulled them up to her chin. And she smiled a little at his tactic.

"I'll just go in and get ready myself." He told her as he kept his back to her until he reached the bathroom. He cleaned up put on his sweat pants and an old favorite t-shirt. He told her that he was ready to come out. When he heard no reply he opened the door and walked over to his bed. Looking at her all covered up, she was fast asleep. He set his alarm for 7 am and just slid into the bed and soon he was sleeping soundly too.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The aroma assaulted her nose so much that she crinkled it in response. Pulling the comforter down exposing her head, she looked over to the door and the small table that sat next to it. He was sitting there quietly talking to his daughter. She glanced at the clock radio that sat on the nightstand. 8:13 am. Realizing the time she suddenly threw back the comforter and ran from the bed not caring if he noticed her scantily clad body or not. Stopping at the foot of the bed only to heave her backpack up she went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Since Alexis had been born he'd always been up about an hour before his alarm went off. Today was no different. He was awake around 5:45 this morning, but never got out of bed. He just watched as her chest rose and fell seeing her breathing. Deciding that coffee and maybe something to eat was the order of the day he got out of bed, soothed Alexis into waking up by rubbing her back to get a response. It worked. She started to flutter her eyes in response to his attention. Picking her up he made his way to the bathroom went through his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, shaving and grabbing a quick shower to be sure there was enough hot water left for Kate. When he was finished he wet a washcloth and with a small amount of soap he gave Alexis a quick wash. Replacing her old diaper with a fresh one he pulled out a white shirt that had a Winnie the Pooh on the top left-hand part of the shirt. Then he pulled out a pair of Oshkosh bib overalls and put them on her. Fresh socks, her new Stride Rite light up sneakers and they were ready to go.

He quietly the tip toed through the room hoping not to wake up Kate. It was when they were almost at the door that he thought he would make it out without a sound. Alexis, however, had different ideas.

"Da.. Kat?" She cried loudly.

Rick was quick to put a finger to his lips and release a shhh sound that stopped her from saying anything further. She smiled back at him, mimicking him by placing her finger to her lips. He looked over to the bed and all she did was simply roll over onto her stomach stretching as she did. His hand quietly unlocked the door dead bolt and slid the safety chain off from its holder. The door creaked a little as he opened it, but he only opened it with enough space to slip through the least amount of an opening to get outside. Once outside he pulled the door shut and relocked it. He walked across the inn's parking lot and crossed Fir street. There, was a Pilot truck stop. He was grateful that this particular truck stop had a Denny's inside. Walking in he was greeted by the hostess who asked

"Two for breakfast?"

He replied, "No, I need this order to go."

"Follow me." She led him to the takeout counter.

He placed an order for a western omelet for himself, a plain cheese omelet for Kate and a container of oatmeal for Alexis. Coffee rounded out the order. The waitress told him the total and that it would be about 10 to 15 minutes for it to be ready. While he waited he still tried to figure out Kate. She was smart this much he had learned yesterday. Anyone who had the brains to attend Stanford was no slouch. On the other hand, he was still trying to figure out why she was heading back to New York. As he was about to list the reasons for her going there, the waitress had set his order in front of him. Picking it up, he went to the hostess and paid for the food. He was given plastic ware, salt, and pepper, extra jelly, creamers and sugar for the coffee. Walking back to the inn he hoped that she was still asleep. He once again quietly opened the door and he was right she was still sound asleep.

He set up the oatmeal for Alexis complete with a bib, and to his surprise she had a good handle on managing the spoon for her oatmeal. He started eating his food and watched Alexis as she ate hers. With their breakfast finished his peripheral vision he noticed the comforter lower from her head. Then she twisted to look at the clock. When she threw off the comforter he had never seen anybody move as fast as she did, stopping only to collect her bag at the end of the bed. She was a blur. The only thing he saw was her legs. Man, they were long and toned with muscles he knew she worked out every day. A runner maybe? His vision of her suddenly ended when the bathroom door shut and the water started to flow from the shower.

He placed all the condiments along with her breakfast on the table. He went over to his pack, packed what he and Alexis slept in last night and then collapsed up her pack and play. He cleaned up Miss oatmeal face and threw away the trash from their breakfast. He picked her up and went out to the truck and stowed their overnight stuff inside. He and Alexis walked around the trailer and made sure that the car was still secure in its berth. He gave the truck a once over and when he was satisfied he went back into the room.

She felt better now that she had her shower. Just like last night, she announced that she was coming out of the bathroom. When no one said anything she came out and the room was empty. As she walked towards the door she noticed the take out from Denny's on the table complete with a hot cup of coffee. Famished she sat down and dug in. As she ate she slid the curtain to the side a little so she could look out the window. There he was checking the trailer and then the rest of the truck with Alexis trying to keep up with him. It was cute, the amount of love she had seen him give her. She wondered how badly he'd been burned usually men don't want anything to do with their kids. He was the exception to the rule.

She finished eating, threw away her trash and packed her overnight items. She startled a little when he returned not realizing he was watching her pack up.

"Good morning!"

Kate looked up and returned the greeting.

"Hey, good morning back at you."

"I see that you found the breakfast I left you."

"I did, and thank you for getting it for me. It was delicious!"

"Think nothing of it. My mother always said that breakfast was the most important meal. It gives you a good start to get through the day."

"It does at that. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"We are. Just giving you some alone time to eat in peace. Alexis can be a handful sometimes."

"That's okay I don't mind. She's a cutie!" _But I would have enjoyed some company for breakfast, Rick."_ She thought to herself.

"Well let's hit the road then, times a wastin."

Kate picked up Alexis and started for the truck. Rick closed and locked the door and headed back to the front desk to check out. Soon he returned and looked into the truck where he found Kate had already strapped her into the car seat and was making faces at his daughter to get her to laugh.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kate became serious and her distorted face turned normal.

"No not at all, why would you ask?"

"Well, it could be that you looked like a circus clown just a second ago."

"I did no such thing! Really, you can't even tell a circus clown from a smurf?"

"Oh, that was a smurf? Could have fooled me, but whatever it was it made her happy see she's still smiling."

Kate looked back at Alexis and he was right she was still wearing a bright smile on her face.

"We're all set. Are you ready to go?

"I am. Where do you think we'll be stopping tonight?" She asked him.

"I had some thoughts about that. I know that Rawlins Wyoming is about 550 miles from where we are now. With bathroom breaks and a gas stop we should be there by 5-5:30 this evening. If we want to we could push it and keep going on to Cheyenne. That would add another two hours to the drive."

"Well, let's see how we feel when we hit Rawlins then we can decide." Kate said.

"That should work. But I don't want to keep you cooped up in this truck longer than necessary."

Rick put the truck in drive and they were off. Entering the interstate, he was up to highway speeds in no time. He set the cruise control and relaxed for the drive. Alexis was looking a Kate and he wondered what she was thinking. He needed a means to start a conversation with her. So he looked around at the scenery passing him by and that's when he saw it. There was a billboard for a local community college. So by the next mile marked he started with his reconnaissance of Kate.

"So Kate, what were you studying at Stanford?"

She had an idea that he would want to know about her. She noticed that he was itching to ask about her since he started the drive earlier. So she decided, to be honest with him.

"Rick I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you what you want to know for as long as you tell me what I want to know about you. The second you renig, the deal is off okay?"

Rick thought about this for a minute. It could get personal and she'd see that he was a failure on more than one front. But he needed to satisfy his curiosity just the same.

"Okay, deal."

"Great."

"I was first studying to be a lawyer. Then after the first semester was over, I started doubting my forward progression. I just could not see myself going in the direction I had set for myself."

"WOW, a lawyer huh?"

"Well not anymore. For the last nine semesters, I've been enrolled in medical school. I needed to add one more to make up for the one I spent on attending law classes to complete my sophomore year."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Right now I'm between jobs. But when I did work I was a proof reader for the Los Angeles Times. This job gave me time to pursue other projects."

"Why are you going back to New York?" he asked.

 _He sure is inquisitive._

"I'm going to finish my junior and senior years at Columbia. My mother is on the board of directors and got me an interview."

"Ahh, a hook. Good for you!"

"No! No. Not by a long shot. She only talked to the dean of admissions and set up the meeting. It's my job to actually prove to them that I belong there. So, no I don't have a hook."

"What are these other projects you are pursuing?"

 _Yeah, well at least she eased into it._ He thought.

"In my spare time, I am a writer."

"Oh, anything that I would have read?"

"No as of yet I'm not published. I have been turned down by a couple of publishers in L.A. so I thought I'd try a couple in New York."

"That makes sense. There are more of them to show your work to in the city."

"Exactly my thinking."

"What's your last name?"

"It's Beckett. I come from a long line of Beckett's. The first Beckett to arrive in the US was Mary Beckett who settled in Massachusetts in 1623."

"Again WOW! That's amazing."

Kate decided to start the harder request for information now. She knew he was hurt emotionally so she thought about how to phrase her question without being insensitive towards his feelings.

"So Rick, tell me what happened to you in Cali? To me, you seemed to be a little withdrawn when you decided to separate us last night in the hotel. Like you've been hurt, and badly. If you want that is, but keep in mind that we have a deal here."

"Damn, will you look at that! We need to stop for gas!"

"Rick, don't think that you can get away without answering my question with a diversion like that!"

"No seriously, we need to get gas. I would never lie to you Kate…. ever!"

As they pulled off the next exit he found a large gas station to pull into. Shutting the truck down he took Alexis out of the car seat and checked her diaper. Since it was close to lunch he asked Kate if she wanted to run over to the Burger King next to the station. She would, so he gave her a $20 and she left. Alexis followed her dad around the truck and trailer as he rechecked the car on the trailer and the tires on the trailer and the truck. Hearing the gas nozzle click off he walked back to the right side of the truck. He finished topping off the tank and replaced the nozzle. He set Alexis back in the car seat and just as he was finished, Kate returned with lunch. He gave Alexis some french fries and two chicken tenders then he ate his burger and sipped on his chocolate shake. He thought about Kate's question as he ate, and he wondered what she would think about him when he told her about his failure as a husband. They were soon back on the road achieving highway speeds in no time.

"So Rick?" Kate asked since he still did not answer her.

"Kate, I promise to give you an answer, I do. It's just that you're right. I was hurt, and very, very badly. Just let me find a way to answer you that makes sense in my head okay?"

"Okay, Rick. No pressure here."

 _Yeah, if she only knew the truth!_

I was married. However, I no longer hold that status for obvious reasons. I was finishing up my edits for my book. Then I sent the finished manuscript to the publisher. Since I was free, I decided to go home and celebrate my victory with my wife and daughter. What I found was nothing I'd be expecting. When I got home my daughter was being neglected and my wife decided that she wanted more."

"More what?" Kate asked curiously.

"S-E-X!" Rick spelled it out only because Alexis was following along.

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, yes she did. With multiple men in fact. And it killed me. I mean I thought what we had was going to last. You know when you buy a house have a child, you expect things to be fine. But then you come to find out that it's all a lie! Nothing is the same anymore. It's going to be a long while before I will be able to trust a woman again."

Kate sincerely felt his pain. Infidelity was a deal breaker in her book too. What she said next shocked Rick.

"Rick, I promise you that I'm not like that. I can't really defend the actions of your ex-wife, but I was raised to believe in the vows of marriage."

Rick just sat there shocked that she'd tell him something so personal. He hoped that she was being honest with him. He could see that she looked a little out of sorts when he told her about Meredith.

"Can I ask how you came to get full custody of Alexis? You do have full custody right?"

"I do. Meredith wanted nothing to do with her as a parent. She signed over her parental rights when the divorce was finalized, essentially abandoning her."

"WOW! I'm so sorry Rick."

"Kate, it's not your fault. If anyone was to blame, it's me for not seeing the signs and trying to do something about it. I am officially a failure at choosing a life partner."

Kate thought about his last statement. He blamed himself for what she thought was a situation way out of his control. What could he have done? He would need to be glued to her hip to stop her from cheating on him. She can't believe that would think that. He was right it would take time for him to restore his trust and faith in women again. Her heart broke a little each time she thought about what was done to him.

The sun was setting behind them. They had made great time today. About an hour ago after the questions stopped for the time being they rolled right through Rawlins and were now entering the outskirts of Laramie with less than an hour to reach Cheyenne. They both decided to go for it. Alexis was content playing with her monkey bunky and somehow _someone_ bought her a purple elephant which she was using to talk to monkey bunky with. In no time they were pulling off at exit 359 to get to I-25 north. At the first exit, they pulled into the La Quinta hotel. Rick went to the front desk and got one room with two queen sized beds. They needed a comfortable bed to sleep in after being stuck in the truck for the last 12 hours.

There was an Outback not that far from the hotel and they were starving. Settling into the room they left and had a good meal together. It was when Alexis' eyes started to close that they decided to head back. Reaching the hotel, they practiced the routine as they had the night before. The second Alexis was bathed and changed she was asleep minus her bottle. Not long after, Rick and Kate were asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

They fell into an easy routine by the second morning. Although instead of him getting up early today, Kate had beat him to it. She was up and showered and she did it without even waking him or Alexis up. Deciding to return the favor she set out to find a place to get something to eat for them. Leaving the room quietly, she took in her surroundings. When they had dinner last night at the Outback, she thought she noticed a family owned diner across the street from the Outback. She walked across the access road for I-80 and there was a diner across from the Days Inn.

Down Home diner was your everyday meeting place for friends and family. The second she entered the place she was greeted by quite conversations and she could tell that it was the place to be. She was greeted by the cashier and said she wanted an order to go. She also requested a meal for a toddler and wondered what they could provide. The cashier told her that soft scrambled eggs would do the trick and she agreed. As she waited for the order to be prepared her thoughts went to Rick and Alexis. She wondered if he was telling her everything.

She doubted it. He is a great dad and although most men would want a very limited involvement with a child, Rick was the exception. He would give up everything just to make sure that Alexis was happy. She needed to find out more about why his marriage had fallen apart, and would he want to try again with another woman so soon. She was a student and she thought about what getting involved with him would mean. What price would she pay? The order was ready and she paid the bill and left hoping that they were still asleep. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost 7 am. Walking back to the hotel she had one more last thought. What would her parents think? She was old enough to make her own decisions and she hoped that her parents would understand her decision. Extracting his story was what she needed to do next. She had about 3 more days to accomplish this. Quietly opening the door to the room she noticed that Rick was not in the bed. Alexis was still sleeping soundly and she set up the breakfast she brought back. Sitting at the table she waited. She heard the shower shut off and the door open.

To say the he was a hard body was an understatement. He came out in a towel not realizing that she had returned. He was looking down still affixing the towel to his waist when she cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Rick froze right there and then. He was not embarrassed, but she had caught him at a moment of inelegance. He looked up from the towel and caught her eyes. All he noticed was the smile that graced her face. His cheeks reddened in response to her smile.

"So Rick, I decided to return the favor this morning." She told him trying to keep the encounter normal.

"Did you now? What do we have here?" He asked.

"I went to the diner across from the hotel and got us something to eat to start our day."

"Okay. Let me retreat back into the bathroom and get dressed. Then I'll wake up Alexis and we can eat."

"I'll wake her and get her changed. I was even thinking that she could have what I picked her up to eat."

Rick's brow raised at her comment. He would wait to see what Kate brought her for breakfast. When the door closed to the bathroom, Kate easily woke up Alexis. Her little hands went to her eyes to rub what sleep remained and focused on Kate.

"Kat…Dada?"

Kate watched as she pointed to the bed not seeing her father. So she told her where he was.

"Hey baby girl, your dad is getting ready for the day. I brought you something to eat. I hope you'll like it." Kate told her proudly.

"Kat, Mmmm."

Kate just smiled at her in response to her noise of hunger. She pulled off her sleep wear and replaced her diaper and dressed her in a pair of baby blue jeans and an orange top. Returning to the table their wait was a short one. Rick came out dressed and looking refreshed. He walked over to them and looked at the feast that Kate picked up.

"Morning pumpkin!" Rick greeted his daughter.

"Da!" Alexis replied.

"So Rick I ordered Alexis some scrambled eggs. Do you think she'll like them?"

"There's only one way to find out." Rick said as he placed the platter of eggs in front of Alexis.

To say that she was hungry was wrong. Alexis picked up the plastic fork and dug in. Kate also got her a small OJ with a lid and straw so it would not spill. Before they were done with their eggs and bacon complete with buttered white toast, Alexis was scraping her plate for any little pieces of eggs that remained.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Kate said.

Alexis looked at Kate and she gave a satisfied smile. Packing up their stuff and cleaning up the trash from breakfast they left the hotel and went to the truck. When they were checked out and ready to go, Kate asked

"Rick how far do you think we can get today?"

Rick pulled out the map and gave it a long look. He thought that they could get as far as Iowa City. He did not rule out Des Moines if they were getting tired of the ride. Des Moines was about 630 miles while Iowa City was almost 750. At first when he thought about this drive by himself it would be lonely. Sure he had Alexis, but now that Kate was here he could talk to her. He really wanted to get back to New York quicker.

"Kate, I think that we can easily make it to Des Moines by dinner time. If we push it, we could be in Iowa City just after dinner. So we will play it by ear."

"Good Rick. I don't mind driving longer to get there, that is if Alexis can deal with being cooped up in her car seat for that long.

They started the truck and were back on I-80. After settling in he concentrated on his driving. While he did that Kate thought about how to get him to open up a little more. She wanted to get to know him in a way that would strengthen what they could have together. Still she was hesitant, because if they did get together she'd be a type of mother figure to Alexis. This was a lot to consider.

"Rick, can you tell me exactly what Meredith did to make you become so closed off emotionally?"

Rick was a little astonished at the question she asked.

"Kate, why do you want to know this? I really think that while it was an emotional drain on me, what's in the past should stay there. For me it's nothing but painful memories. I thank god that Alexis is still too young to understand what happened."

"I just want to understand what happened with you. I think that under that armor you carry around protecting your heart you secretly want a relationship to work with both parties involved. Like a 50/50 kind of thing. And you were denied that with your ex-wife. Rick everyone needs someone. I think that while you long for the equality between two people, you never received it from her."

He just stared at the road in front of him trying to come up with answer she would accept. He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but because he had only met her yesterday he was a little distant. As he turned to look at her he noticed that she was anticipating his answer. He once again looked eyes front trying to give her what she wanted.

"Kate, I really think that if I had paid more attention to her, I would not be in the situation that I'm in now. I failed as a husband. I only realized this after she went to another man to feel satisfied."

Kate let out a very loud NO! So loud that Alexis was startled and started to form tears in her eyes from the shout. Kate hurriedly calmed her fearing she'd cry even more if she didn't.

"Rick I am not one to agree with the fact that you failed because of what Meredith did. You were faithful were you not?"

"Yes, I took my wedding vows very seriously. I never cheated on her!"

"Rick it was just a question, I was in no way accusing you."

He gave her a look that told her that he was being honest. She decided that a new line of questions was in order. So she started.

"Rick, where do you see yourself five years from now?"

He was now lost. Why did she want to know the answer to this? Did she see them as an item? Maybe picking her up was a bad call in judgment. He answered her the only way he knew how…with the truth.

"Kate my priorities are simple. Find a good paying job, care for Alexis, and one day find a good woman who I can give my heart to."

"Rick, I was not meaning your short term goals, I meant once you're settled in the city where do you think you will be in five years?"

"Kate I know that I want to be a published author. It will be a hard journey, but I think I have what it takes to be just that."

"Alright, Rick. Let me see the manuscript for A Rose for Ever After. Then I will tell you what think about your story."

"Kate, I'm not too sure if that's a good idea. What if you hate it?"

"Really Rick? I'd never do something like that to you. Just let me read the first couple of chapters and I'll give you an idea of what I think"

"Well, I guess it's okay."

Carefully, Rick reaches into his messenger bag between the seats and pulls out the 8x11 300 plus page manuscript. He hesitantly hands it to her, knowing his heart and soul are on the pages within.

"Kate please be kind!"

"Rick, don't worry. How bad could it be?"

Rick just gives her a look. As she read he felt uneasy. It was basically the story of his first love. It was the one thing he never told Meredith. So he hoped that she liked what he wrote. Soon after a furious Kate turned page after page. He frowned thinking the worst. Rick noticed an enticing billboard. He noticed that it was close to finding someplace to eat for lunch so he decided to get off at the next exit and stop for lunch.

They parked and Kate placed the manuscript on the dash. Getting out she took notice of the sign that adorned the eatery as they entered.

The King Daddy Bar and Grille. The place had a warmness about it. He hoped that the food was as good as the outside had looked. They opened the door and a well-dressed man who was wearing a nametag that said that his name was Casey greeted them.

"Hello, folks! Will it be two plus a high chair for lunch?"

Kate and Rick answered almost the same with a "Yes, please."

They were brought to a booth where Casey added a high chair. Rick secured Alexis in it and they listened to what Casey was telling them.

"Folks I'd like to suggest the hot pastrami it's one of our specials and it's to die for!"

"Thanks, Casey!"

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Casey went back to the front to seat a party of two. They looked at the menu and decides that Rick would try the pastrami, while Kate ordered a cheese burger deluxe. For Alexis they ordered an appetizer of boneless chicken fingers with sweet and sour dipping sauce. When Casey returned for their order, Rick was impressed with the way he made all of his customers feel like they were at home.

Thanks folks for your order. I'll have it out to you pronto." Casey told them.

"Casey, can I ask you some questions?" Rick asked.

"Sure, just let me put your order in and then I'll be back."

Two minutes later he was back alongside their table. Casey was a man who was young at heart and carried himself that way. To Rick he was a person who would see the positive in any situation or person he met.

"So Casey, do I detect a southern accent?"

"You do Rick! How did you know?"

"I research a lot for my books."

"Your right. I was originally from South Carolina. The reason we, me and my family that is, moved here was we were sick and tired of the hurricane's that would devastate the area. All it took was one bad one and we almost lost everything. We survived hurricane Hugo, but my diner I owned there was a total loss. So after rebuilding our home we decided to leave before another storm hit. And it's a good thing we did. The storm that they are going through now is causing a tidal surge that will leave another round of destruction in its path."

"What storm are you talking about Casey?" Kate asked.

"Right now the effects of hurricane Florence are being felt by South Carolina, North Carolina and parts of Georgia. And it's about 1500 miles from the coast!"

"WOW! Now I can see why you left. Do you regret your decision?" Rick asked him.

"Not in the least. The diner is doing well, and there are people I meet like you. Who make my day."

"Thanks, Casey."

"Well, enough of my babbling. Let me check on your order. I'll be right back."

Casey was back with their food. He excused himself telling them to enjoy the meal as he left to take another customers order.

"He's nice. Too bad he had to suffer that loss of his first diner." Kate said.

"Yeah, it's a shame, but he seemed to be back on his feet now." Rick added.

Alexis had eaten all but 2 chicken fingers. She loved the dipping sauce that she was given. Kate cleaned her up and Rick took care of the bill. As they were leaving they both gave a friendly wave to Casey and he told them to drive safe and have a great day.

They were now about 2 hours from Des Moines. Having stopped late for lunch, they decided to pass by Des Moines and head straight for Davenport, Iowa. The research that Rick had done before he left Santa Monica for places to stay during the trip were now useless. The time they had made traveling had put them so far ahead of his calculations, that now they were simply choosing a hotel as they drove. Alexis was content with her stuffed animals and Kate would try to make her smile.

He watched the interaction between the two and he wondered if she would want to date a man with a child. The questions she asked earlier led him to believe that she considered this. He wanted to make sure that this was her intent. He had a lot to think about. What if it did not work out? She's a student how would that play out if they had started to date each other? What would his mother think? Picking up a random woman and feeling comfortable with her enough to let her into his life. Yes, there was a lot to think about. She seemed to like Alexis, but they were a package deal.

They were just passing the world's largest truck stop. He looked to his left and was stunned at the size of the complex. There had to be at least 200 parking spots for trucks. As he finished passing it he noticed that Kate had looked that way to.

"Rick, that place is huge!"

"I know, right."

Checking the time he noticed that it was close to 6 pm. They had about another 20 minutes before they reached Davenport.

"Kate let's find a place to stay for the night. A better place than we were at last night."

"Rick, are you sure? I mean I have not paid for anything but a meal here and there. I feel like I should be contributing more for this trip."

"Kate listen, I was the one who stopped and picked you up. I feel that I should be the one who provides shelter for you. It's just what I do."

After thinking about what he said she agreed. Not that she thought that it was fair, but he looks as if he would not budge on the issue. Catching sight of an electronic billboard Kate pointed it out to him.

"That looks like a good place as any." She said.

When Alexis started to clap her hands they knew that this was the place to stay the night.

"Well, then it's settled, right Alexis?" Rick said.

With their destination now decided Rick signaled for exit 292. Turning left onto Northwest Boulevard the made another left into the Comfort Inn of Davenport. Shutting down the truck they all got out and went to the front desk to check in. They walked up to the desk and Kate had Alexis resting on her hip. Rick wanted a queen sized bed something comfortable to sleep in from the long drive they had just ended. The clerk looked at them and said,

"All I have is a room on the second floor. But I'm afraid that this is only a king suite. However, I'm sure that your wife and daughter will be very comfortable in it."

Kate turned two shades of red at the mention of her being Rick's wife. She dropped her head down not to let the clerk or Rick for that matter see her reaction to the assumption. Rick just as embarrassed took the comment in stride and recovered instantly.

"I think that will be fine. What time is check out?"

"9 am. And we offer a fast start breakfast along with a wakeup call and a complimentary newspaper. The fitness room is down the hall on the right. I'm sorry but the pool has been winterized and is not available for you to use."

"Thanks, but we've had a long day traveling the pool would be the last thing we would want to do now. Can you recommend a place to eat?"

"There is a McDonalds on Northwest Boulevard right past 73rd street. But if you prefer a sit down restaurant there is place called The Machine Shed restaurant. Both are a hike more than a mile and a half up the road. The Flying J has a Denny's inside and it's right across the parking lot."

"Thank you" Rick said as he accepted the key for the room. The clerk told them how to get to the room and Kate took Alexis up while Rick parked the truck in the designated parking area for vehicles with trailers. He met them when they stepped off the elevator and together they left for something to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk to the Denny's was a quick one. Rick took Alexis from Kate and put her up on his shoulders. Kate was walking beside him. She kept thinking back about how the hotel clerk thought she was his wife. She had an idea forming in her head but was a little unsure about it. She'd work up the courage after dinner… maybe. Reaching the double doors, they were met by the hostess and they asked for a table for three.

Rick has so many questions to ask her. And he really does not want to make her become defensive and the questions that he has in mind might just put her in that state.

The waitress comes over and since they have already read the menus, they place their orders. Basic diner fare. Two cheese burgers with fries and shakes, and for his baby he ordered a plate of spaghetti. The silence was awkward now. They need a place to start a conversation that was neutral. Thinking about it, he came up with something that might be a safe topic.

"Kate, sometime tomorrow afternoon we should be passing near Chicago. Is there anything that you want to do there? I mean I don't really need to be back in New York that soon, only by this Saturday to drop off the truck and trailer. So I was thinking that we could see some interesting sights, if you wanted to that is."

The waitress returned with their meals temporarily halting their conversation. He set up Alexis with her bib and wondered if he should give her a real fork. Before he could make a decision Kate said,

"Rick, I'm pretty sure that she can handle silverware. Just let her try."

He relented and handed Alexis the fork. She was right. The second the fork left his hand she took it and started to twist the fork in the pasta. She did not have the greatest aim getting it to her mouth though. But she was learning.

"Rick you were talking about Chicago…"

"Oh yeah. I was thinking that we could take a small side trip. See the Sears Tower, The Magnificent Mile, or even Wrigley field."

The whole time she listened to him she was drawn to his eyes. The way they brightened up when he mentioned those landmarks, and his facial expressions that matched. She was addicted. There was just something about the way he made everyday events seem like magic to her. She hadn't realized that he was repeating her name over and over until he snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Kate, are you okay? You seemed to have zoned out there for a second."

"I'm okay Rick. Just thinking, that's all."

"So? Chicago?" He asked hoping that she'd agree.

"Sure, it might be fun. I've never been. Have you?"

"Nope. Only from what I see in the movies and on TV."

"Well, then it's a date!" Kate realized what she said just a little too late to take it back. She just watched in shock as Rick looked at her with a look that at first seemed like uncertainty but rather quickly turned to a look of bliss.

"Well, then when we get back to the room let's look at the map and I think I noticed a couple of tourist guides in the lobby."

"Sounds good." She said a little shyly.

They finished their meals without another word between them. When they both looked at Alexis she was staring at them with a observant look on her face. It was as if they were thinking the same thought and then they both let out a "nah" at the same time. They looked at each other and Rick broke the silence first.

"That was weird!" Rick said. And Kate nodded.

They cleaned up Alexis' face and hands temporarily because she would definitely need a bath when they got back to the room. Rick grabbed for the bill, but Kate beat him to it.

"No way Rick, I will take care of this. You just leave the tip."

He would leave a ten and a five. And he'd pay her back. Maybe not with cash, but they were going to go to see some sights tomorrow. He'd do it then when she could not make a scene.

They both rose from their seats and looked at Alexis who was still sitting in her booster seat hanging off the table. Rick nodded to her and she unfastened the safety belt and picked her up. As they walked back to the exit she was brought back to her thoughts when they entered and decided that maybe this was the right thing to do. Rick took Alexis from Kate when she motioned to him. Kate stopped mid-step and released her into Rick's arms. He raised her up and placed her back on his shoulders. They started to walk again this time at a slower pace.

Kate thought it's now or never. She moved closer to him and they were so close together there was no gap between them.

Rick started to move away from her when she moved closer. When she navigated closer to him once again he stayed put. That's when he felt it. Her hand had found his and she entwined her fingers with his. He tightened the grip. When he did this she knew that she had made the right decision. They walked in silence. Neither was thinking how significant their actions were. They were just happy to be walking side by side together holding each other's hands. They finally separated hands when they reached the hotel lobby. Walking in they spotted the rack of tourist guides and selected a few that looked interesting to each of them.

Kate slid the now sleeping Alexis from his shoulders. Rick decided that bath time would come the first thing in the morning. Rick opened the door to the room and stepped inside waiting for Kate to enter. He locked the door and Kate got Alexis ready for bed. After she was changed and washed up using a couple of baby wipes she put her in the pack and play along with monkey bunky and her purple elephant.

"Kate I'm going to get ready for bed. Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

"No, that's okay Rick you go ahead."

As Kate turned away from him she took in the sight of the king sized bed before her. There was only one! How were they going to do this? She'd ask him when he was finished in the bathroom. She did not mind sharing a bed with him, although she thought back to their first night and remembered his obsession of separating them with the clothes line. The water was turned off and she waited with her own toiletries. She would keep quiet and see if he came up with the same obstacle she did.

Rick came out and swung his arm towards the door to the bathroom inviting her in. The door closed and he walked over to Alexis to check on her before he went to sleep. As he turned around it was only now that he had noticed that there was only one bed. What would she think if she walked out and saw him sleeping in it? No he had to do the right thing. He'd be the gentleman in this particular situation. He'd gladly give up the bed to make sure that she was comfortable. He walked to the closet and pulled down the spare pillow and blanket from the top shelf. He noticed a second comforter that has seen better days and grabbed that as well. Then he walked back towards Alexis' pack and play.

When she came out of the bathroom he was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is he?_ She thought. She noticed that the deadbolt was in place as well as the safety chain. So he was still here in the room. Walking over towards the door she looked to her left and found him lying on the floor, on a comforter folded in half with the spare blanket barely covering his ankles right next to his daughter's crib. She stood there and listened to his faint snoring. Deciding that he would regret being on the floor and wake up with a twisted back, neck or worse she knelt down and quietly took a hold of his shoulder and shook it to wake him.

"Rick" She whispered.

"Kate, what's wrong? Is Alexis okay?"

"Rick she's fine. I just woke you up so you would not end up with a back ache or even worse come morning. Come on, get up and come to the bed."

"Kate, the floor is fine, really. I'll be fine here." He said.

"Rick, we planned a side trip tomorrow. I want you to be able to show me Chicago, not stuck sitting upright in the seat of the truck to ease your back pain, now get a move on!"

Reluctantly he got up, picked up his makeshift bed and put the items away. Then he turned and stared at her

"Kate, how are we going to do this?"

"Rick, we are both adults, right? I think that for one night we can control ourselves and not cross ANY line. I stay on my side you stay on yours. Simple."

He pulled back the blankets and sheets. Sliding under them, Kate did the same. There were about two feet between them and he became a little relieved with the sleeping arrangement. She wished him a good night and doused the light on her night stand. He wished her a good night as well and turned his light off too.

Xx

He was dreaming of her. How supple and soft her skin was. How she was when she wanted something and teased him for it. How easily she'd be as a mother for Alexis. His eyes snapped open at that last thought realizing that he was not dreaming now, but consciously thinking these things. Adjusting to the pre-dawn sunlight, he blinked a couple of times to adjust to the sun as he looked out the window into the space that the drapes did not cover. The sun was just rising and he decided to start his day. That was until he made the move to leave the bed.

The weight was light in the center of his chest but it was a weight just the same. He looked down and what he saw was an arm across his abdomen and a whole lot of brunette hair that was in a tangle under his chin and spreading across his chest. He was stuck. He never remembered her moving this close to his side last night, let alone be able to rest her head upon his chest he must have been exhausted.

He really needed to pee, so he gently lifted her arm and placed along her side. If he could turn and slide her head onto his pillow he had a chance. Raising up a bit, he pulled his pillow from under his head. He placed his hand to the side of her head and held it there while he slid out and placed the pillow in place of his chest. Success! She never woke. He gently left his side of the bed and went to the bathroom. He shaved and showered as well. Walking out he noticed that she was still asleep and decided to wake up Alexis and start her day. It was after 7 am.

Kate was wondering what had taken him so long to wake up. It was not her fault that she went seeking his warm body in the middle of the night. There was something about him that pulled her there. It was hard to describe, but she knew for a fact that she wanted to do it again. She felt him holding her head up in support before he used the pillow to replace his chest. She did not feel ashamed, no not one bit. But she was a little embarrassed about how comfortable sleeping on him actually was. Wondering how these events would play out during their day she opened her eyes and watched him as he woke his daughter and brought her into the bathroom for her bath.

When he returned from the bathroom Alexis was eyeing her wearing an ear to ear smile. If she didn't know any better, she thought his daughter had known what happened between them last night. Shaking the thought from her head she got out of bed and headed for the shower taking her bag with her along the way. As she showered she decided to try something new for him. Maybe showing him a softer side of her would be nice. She had only one dress a red one that she packed just in case her friends decided to go to a nice restaurant one night. She also brought a small amount of make-up with her that until now she had not used. So now was the time. She wanted to look beautiful for him. She checked over her dress and found that while it was packed in her bag, it fared pretty well and did not need to be dry cleaned. Putting it on and smoothing her hands over it to remove some of the small wrinkles she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked good. Now the make-up. She applied a light blush to her face and worked it in to give her even coverage. Next was eyebrows, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lastly mascara. She looked at the results and liked what she saw looking back at her in the mirror. She rarely used make-up and hoped that he'd appreciate her hard work. Checking everything one last time she turned for the door, opened it and walked out pulling her bag behind her.

Xx

He had his back turned away from her when she came out of the bathroom. He and Alexis were having a very animated conversation he only wished he knew what it was they were talking about. She was using her hands mostly with a couple of words she knew thrown in every now and then. When she stilled suddenly his brow shot up curious what had her attention.

"Da, Kat!" She said as she pointed her finger towards the bathroom area. He turned around and instantly his jaw fell open. She was a goddess. That would be the only words to describe how she looked.

"Kate?" It was the only thing he said trying to get his brain to work again.

"Hi, Rick! I was wondering if this was a little too much?"

All he could do was shake his head back and forth, not trusting how his voice would sound now if he spoke. She was beautiful. He wondered if what happened last night was the reason she was dressed the way she was now. Either way, it was a side of her he needed to know more about. She was soft and down to earth dressed like this. He liked it.

"Kate, I think what you're wearing is very nice. And when we get to Chicago I'd be happy to have you by my side as we see the sights."

"Thanks, Rick. I did not think that I'd have the chance to wear this dress. But I'm glad you like it. Now is Alexis ready to go? I could use something to eat."

"Yeah, we're all set. All we need to do is check out. Do you want to eat across the street again?"

"I'd like that. They had a breakfast assortment that I'd like to try. If that's okay with you."

"By all means. Let's go then." Rick said.

He folded up Alexis' pack and play and slipped it into the case. Kate picked up Alexis and he picked up the pack and play and then relieved her of her suitcase. They locked up the room and made their way back to the front desk. All checked out, they stowed their bags and crib in the truck and walked over to the Denny's to eat. Breakfast was filling and as he looked at his watch it was close to 8:30. Catching Kate's eye he said:

"If we want to make Chicago by lunchtime we should think about going now. I'm not too sure what traffic is like getting to the windy city."

"Sounds like a plan, Rick" Kate replied.

Rick motioned for the check and paid the bill leaving a nice tip. They left the restaurant and before long they were all in the truck leaving Davenport Iowa. The route was an easy one, they hoped. I-80 to I-88, then east on I-290 right into the heart of Chicago. Without any complications, they should be there in a little under 3 hours.

The ride left him thinking how to approach Kate. He wanted to ask her what she wanted to do with her life. He knew she wanted to be a doctor, but what else did she want to do? What were her dreams? Did they include settling down? He decided that these and other questions would be posed after they left Chicago. He was attracted to her, hell who wouldn't be. She was gorgeous. So thinking that she might be attracted to him as well made him wonder. She was younger than Meredith, but if and that's a big if she was to see him any further once they arrived in New York he thought about their age difference. He never heard her yell his name. Wait yell, what was wrong?

"RICK, you're going to miss the exit for South Franklin street if you don't move over!"

Rick came out of his musings and checked his side view mirror signaled to change lanes. He made the exit, but he no doubt thought that there were a couple of drivers who were cursing him out in the process. He safely made the exit and waved his sorry to the passing cars he cut off. Finding a spot to park the truck seemed to be impossible due to the length of the truck and trailer. He did find a spot after driving around the tower for about 30 minutes. They locked up the truck and set out on foot to cover the remaining two blocks to the Sears Tower. When they arrived at the entrance to the tower on South Wacker drive they decided to visit the Sky deck. It was up 103 floors, almost as tall as the World Trade Center in New York. He paid for the tickets to go up and were now waiting for the next elevator to bring the there.

Alexis wanted to be put down so Rick let her roam in the elevator until they got to the top. Being it was mid-morning they were the only people riding up. The elevator doors opened and they were met with breath taking views of the city. Walking out Rick took Alexis' hand in his and they looked out facing east and Lake Michigan was right there in front of them. Amazed at the sights they slowly moved around the Sky deck taking everything in. After about a half hour they decided to move on to the next sight they wanted to see. Calling the elevator to the floor it arrived and they left the Sky deck for the ground floor.

Due to time, or actually not having enough of it they both decided to see Wrigley field. It was the home of the Cubs, a National league team. They were both Yankee fans and decided to put their love of an American league team away and enjoy the stadium. They were able to get into one of the last tours around the dugout and infield. As luck would have it the Cubs were at an away game in Atlanta against the Braves. They were amazed to find out that Wrigley field was over 100 hundred years old, that the ivy that covered the outfield wall was at first removed before each season started back in the 20's. Now it is a part of the stadium. They were also shocked to find out that Wrigley was the stadium where Babe Ruth called where his ball was going to go. With the tour coming to an end they stopped off at the gift shop and picked up a souvenir for Alexis.

As they walked out of the stadium, Rick decided that a cab was the quickest way back to the truck. Finding one easily they got in and he gave the driver the street he wanted to be dropped off at. After paying the driver, they walked the ½ block to the truck. When they got there they noticed that on the windshield was a gift from the city of Chicago. According to the ticket he was parking a truck, bus or RV on a business street. He looked at the signs where he parked and carefully read them. Nowhere on the sign did it say that parking there was not allowed. He was parked there legally and intended to fight it.

"Rick it's just a parking ticket. We're lucky they did not tow the truck away."

She was right, but that would not stop him from fighting the ticket. Opening the truck, he placed Alexis in her car seat and strapped her in. Kate got in on the other side. Since they skipped lunch they decided to drive for another couple of hours and stop for an early dinner. It was almost 3 pm and with luck, they could be a little east of South Bend, Indiana. They had made some memories here in Chicago ones he would not forget anytime soon. It was fun, something he had very little of with Meredith. The fact that she _wanted_ to see these things with him gave him hope. He put the truck in drive and pulled away from the curb leaving Chicago a distant memory.


	11. Chapter 11

After dealing with a terrible tractor trailer versus car accident (there were only minor injuries) on I-90 near Avalon Park, Ill. the highway was moving a lot better now. They entered Indiana and were they only behind schedule by about 45 minutes. Rick had forgotten all about the tollway. From here on out it would cost money to drive the rest of the way home. Until Pennsylvania that is, then it was free. They were just passing Portage, IN. when Rick decided to ask Kate what was on his mind.

"Kate, would you be okay if I asked you a couple of somewhat personal questions?" Rick said sounding positive.

"Rick, what's going on?"

"I-uh, well I really want to get to know you better. I know that sounds clichéd, but I really do want to know what you want in your life."

"Rick? Kate asked confused.

"Kate, I've been thinking about this a lot. We've been traveling together for the last three days and it's just, well it's just that I want to know what drives you. What your dreams are, things like that. It's just natural seeing that we've been together for the last couple of days."

"Only that, or will these questions get more personal?"

Rick just turned away from her concentrating on the road in front of him. He had to because if he didn't she'd see that he was turning three shades of red. So he collected his thoughts and he hoped that his face was at least a shade less or two less inflamed when he looked at her again. He turned to look at her once again. He inhaled deeply and counted to five and then exhaled slowly.

"Kate, were you brought up to believe that there is an order in some matters?"

"Order? Like in an acceptable way to do something?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"I was taught to believe that there are no skipping steps to reach your ultimate goal. My mom always told me that taking shortcuts will always backfire on you if you do. So yes, I do believe that there are steps to achieve your goals."

"So you believe that there is an order for everything that you want to do, right?"

"I guess there is, but then again it depends on the issue."

Rick thought about his next question and how to word it.

"Kate, when you decided to change your major from law to medicine did you realize that it will take a little longer to accomplish this?"

"Rick, I really don't think that these are questions you should be asking me. I mean, why do you want to know about the change in what I want to do?"

"Kate, I promise there's a reason. Just humor me." Rick said.

"I do know that it's going to be a lot longer to reach this goal, school wise. To me, I think that I'd rather help people as a doctor, than in the way that attorneys can. Sure there will be four years of medical school, then my residency. That could be anywhere from 3 to 6 years to study at a decent hospital. So the next seven years are really going to be taking up all of my time by me doing this. I'm 22 now, so by the time I'm 29 I'll still be a student."

"Do you want to try to complete everything in New York, at Columbia?"

"I'd like to, but if there is a hospital that is going to give me the skills that I need to be a great doctor, I will finish med school at Columbia and attend that hospital."

"So this will pretty much keep you very busy?"

 _What are you getting at Rick? Why not come out and ask me what you really want to ask me! Men can be so clueless sometimes!_

"Yes, I think that a lot of my time would be spent studying. _Then she decided to have a little fun with him…  
_  
"But I'd bet there would be some great parties on campus to go to so I could unwind!" Kate told him with a straight face.

To say that Rick looked like white as a ghost was an underestimation.

"Ah, yeah parties could be a good place to unwind. I guess." He added.

"Rick, I know that we hardly know one another. But to you, do I look like the kind of girl who would party into the wee hours of the morning? Suffer through the embarrassment of being hung over? Do you think that I'd really be that immature?"

"Well, no." he said nervously.

 _Let's see how you answer one of my questions, Rick._ Kate thought to herself.

"Rick, why don't you ask me what's really on your mind? Don't sugar coat it, just ask me honestly."

Rick thought as he drove. Could what he wanted to develop with her be that easy as asking her what he wanted? He still needed to think about Alexis and how, if they had started to see each other how this would impact her as well. But he did not want to be the failure that he was during his first attempt and trying to be happy with a woman. He looked at Kate out of the corner of his eye and as he did he thought that even though he only picked her up three days ago, she was a person who would give her heart to someone without question, well maybe with some questions but he believed that she would open her heart to him. And he was the man who wanted to be the one to receive it. He was not worried about the age difference there were only about five and a half years between them. No, he was just a little worried about getting back in the game so soon.

"Kate, I'd like to take you out on a date when we get back home." Rick made it sound more like a statement than a question.

She could really keep him in suspense, but as she looks over to him and she sees a light bead of sweat forming on his forehead so she tells him,

"I'd like that Rick."

With her answer, Rick's heart fluttered a little. Now that the hardest question had been asked, he moved onto the next ones.

"Kate, when we get back home, will our date be an obstacle for your parents?"

"Rick, do you plan to date them as well?"

"NO! Why would you say that? What I meant was do you think that they'll be okay with us going out together?"

"Rick, listen I'm a grown woman. They will be supportive of my decision. They might want to know a little about you at first, and I'll tell them…everything." Then she looks at Alexis sleeping in her car seat. "But I'm the one who decides what I want to do with my life."

"Okay."

Rick noticed that they were coming close to South Bend, IN. It was just shy of 3:30 pm. Then he remembered that they had to add an hour when they crossed into the Eastern Time Zone back by Elkhart. So it was really 4:30 pm.

"Kate, it's almost 4:30. Would you like to stop so we can find a hotel and get something to eat?"

"Rick it's only 3:30. We can still drive for another hour."

"Back in Elkhart, we crossed into the Eastern Time Zone. We forgot to add an hour."

"Right! I forgot about that. Well, if you want to stop we could. Get a good night's sleep and a good meal."

"Then so be it. I'll take the next exit." Rick said.

He signaled for the next exit which was exit 77. The ramp led to state route 933. They turned left and up on the right there was a Wyndham Microtel Inn and suites. As luck would have it there was a Bob Evans right across from the hotel. When they arrived they noticed the larger area to park the truck and trailer. Kate got out and stretched and after she had, she stepped in to get Alexis out of the car seat.

as she looked at Alexis she raised her hands and said: "Kat, up pleeease."

"Now how could I resist a face like that? Kate said and Alexis smiled even more at what Kate said. _She was going to be a smart one_. Kate thought to herself. Kate unbuckled the seatbelts for the car seat and removed Alexis from the seat. She was instantly met with a sopping wet diaper. While Rick was checking in so she decided to change her right on the front seat of the truck. After she dropped the wet diaper in the garbage pail she locked up the truck and walked with Alexis in her arms to the back of the truck to get their bags and Alexis' pack and play. She was still in her red dress, so she decided to go to dinner in it. She walked along pulling Rick's roll behind with the pack and play resting on top of the case hoping it would stay balanced and had her own backpack slung over her shoulder. She had Alexis resting on her hip as she walked with her free arm holding her close to her body.

Rick gave the clerk a sincere thank you for the room as he walked out of the lobby. As he turned back to the truck he noticed Kate with Alexis and all their stuff trying to maneuver his roller with the pack and play perched cautiously on the top of his roller. He ran up to her and grabbed the roll behind and the pack and play for her. She switched hips and as she did Rick told her to put her down and let her walk. She needs it because she was in the car seat all day with the exception of their short visit to Chicago. She did and Alexis walked the rest of the way to the room.

"What room number do we have Rick?"

"Number 128, it's right up there on the left." He told her.

Kate stopped at the door and Rick slid the key into the slot and opened the door. Walking in they were happy to see a similar king sized bed in the middle of the room as they had the night before. Kate looked back at Rick and asked,

"So Rick, same arrangement as last night?"

"If you are comfortable with it, sure. But tonight will be the last night we will be able to do this, I'm afraid."

"Rick, do you know something that I don't? She asked curiously.

"Actually I do know a little something. Tonight will be our last night together."

Kate gave him a heartbreaking look wondering what he had meant.

"Rick, why will this be our last night together?"

"Because tomorrow we only need to drive about 11 hours to reach New York consequently ending out little adventure."

Kate suddenly became disappointed at his admission. She came to enjoy his company, and she knew that she was suddenly and secretly not wanting this trip to end. She wished that the trip went just a little longer so she could find out more about him.

"Just 11 hours and we'll be back in NYC?" she said distressingly.

"Kate, do I sense that you're a little upset?"

"Yeah, maybe a little bit. I really wanted to talk with you a lot more."

"Kate, we still have 11 hours to do that in for the rest of our ride. And then we will have our date, to really see how we can interact together."

"I guess we do. I'll be honest with you, I will miss this. You and Alexis have made this trip so much fun!"

"We can still have that, the fun I mean. There will be tomorrow and who knows where that will bring us. Then we'll have our date. So while our trip might be coming to a close, I think that we're just getting started."

Rick decided to give Alexis a bath before they ate so that way he could just put her down with a bottle when they returned. They finished with her bath and it was just about 6:15 when they walked over to the Bob Evans. They were greeted at the door by the hostess. They were seated and given menus. Rick ordered the chicken pot pie, Kate ordered the grilled chicken dinner. For Alexis, Rick ordered grilled cheese triangles with a fruit cup. When the food arrived Rick placed one of the triangles in front of Alexis and saved the rest for later. Kate and Rick ate talking casually about the city they both loved. When the meal was done Rick requested the check. Figuring out the tip out based on the customary 15% of the bill, he walked to the counter and paid. Alexis had done a great job eating the grilled cheese triangles. She ate three and a half of the four pieces, minus the crust, of course. He now could add one more type of food that she liked. Rick went back to the table and told Kate that everything was paid and now they might be able to sit and watch a little TV before bed.

Returning to the room once again, they entered and walked in. Alexis was slowly falling asleep in his arms. He changed her into the sleepwear and laid her down with her bottle. He pauses for a minute just to look at how she's grown in the last few weeks. He might not have all the answers about raising a baby, but he sure will try to get them. He thinks about how Kate is with her and how she is starting to care about her more and more with each coming day. He rises from the side of the pack and play and decided to do something he's put off for the last three days. He steps over to the phone and dials a number. The unanswered call starts to get him worried. He knew that he'd made a promise, but after nine rings he wonders what is going on with her.

Then an out of breath voice answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Gail, are you alright?" Rick asked.

"RICK! Oh, my god, it's so good to finally hear from you. How are you and Alexis doing?" She asked with interest.

"Gail, I do apologize for not calling like I said I would. But this trip has turned out to be something of an adventure, to say the least."

"An adventure, how so?" She wanted to know what he meant by that.

"Well, just after we made our first stop for gas and mandatory diaper change, we met someone."

Gail immediately thought that Rick was under duress. She tried to run every possible scenario of what could happen to a parent and a baby crossing the country through her head.

"Rick are you in any kind of trouble? Do you want me to call the authorities?"

"Gail, no it's nothing like that. I promise you that Alexis and I are perfectly safe. When we made our first pit stop we met a college student who transferred to Columbia college in New York. She was traveling with two friends, but the boy she was driving back with suddenly became ill. He was rushed into surgery to remove a burst appendix. So we offered to bring her home with us. The time with her has been an eye-opener for us you could say."

"Really now. So how old is this college student?" She asked inquisitively knowing how badly he had been burned with Meredith.

As Rick thought how to answer that question he realized all too quickly Gail's hidden motives. She wanted to know if there was anything going on between Kate and himself…. Romantically. She was always the romantic at heart.

"Gail, I'm only helping her out. She needed a ride and we were heading in the same direction." He hoped that she would be satisfied with this explanation and not press any further. As he looked back to Kate who was listening to his call all he saw was a smile on her face.

"Rick you conveniently evaded my last question. Out with it, how old is she, and does she get along with Alexis? That's what is most important here!"

"Gail!" Rick whined through the line. This whine, in turn, made Kate giggle a little to see him so flustered and turning a shade of red, it was a little comical.

"She's 22. And yes she and Alexis have been getting along just fine." Rick said in a huff.

"Well, that's good. Now where are you?" Gail wanted to know.

"Right now we are in South Bend, Indiana. And the good news is that if we get an early start in the morning we'll be home by dinner time."

Kate just watched him as his eyes just lit up at the mention of going home. He was a very energetic person, something she was still getting used to. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed as Rick finished up his call. She took care of taking off her dress and placing it back in her garment bag careful not to catch the zipper in the material. Brushing her teeth, she changed into her sleep shorts and a tank top. When she came back out Rick was just ending his call.

"I'm sorry about that Kate. Once Gail gets started it's hard to get her to stop." He said apologetically.

"It's fine Rick. Can I ask you who Gail is to you?"

"She was my next-door neighbor. She is a real sweetheart in every sense of the word. She actually helped me load the truck the last day I was there. She enlisted her children to lend a hand. And if I had an appointment on very short notice she'd be able to take care of Alexis for me. She's a godsend."

"I'm glad that you had someone to help you out. She sounds really nice."

"She is."

Rick grabbed his toiletry bag and went into the bathroom. After completing his routine, he came back out to see Kate sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Rick, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Kate." Rick asked hoping that this was not an omen.

"Okay, now I need to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. I might have been out of line with my questions. Sometimes I try to get to know someone too quickly and they feel a bit crowded by how I pose my questions. For that I'm sorry."

"Kate, it's okay. If we don't ask the tough questions we need to get the answers to, where will that lead us? No, it's okay that you asked what you did. I'm just so nervous about what we could possibly be starting. I don't want to look like a failure in your eyes. So just be easy on me until we can get the feel for what we are starting."

"How about if we sleep on it, Rick? Get a solid night's sleep and everything might look a little clearer in the morning."

"Good, idea. Let's get to it."

"Rick?" She said lightheartedly.

"Oh no Kate, no no no, I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, I didn't."

"It's alright Rick. Somehow I knew what you meant. Let's get some sleep okay?"

"Okay, Kate."

Kate slid under the sheets and as she did she decided to show Rick that there were no hard feelings between them so she reached over as he got comfortable and kissed his cheek lightly and then moved back to her side of the bed to get comfortable. Falling asleep was hard for her. All she thought about was their trip coming to an end. She had to admit to herself that meeting Rick had turned out to be a good thing. He was a caring father, he was understanding to the needs of the people he met putting what wanted on hold to meet those needs, and even though he was a little jumpy about starting something new with someone new, she could see that he wanted to at least try. She hoped he was not that hurt from his divorce.

As he laid there with his eyes closed, his thoughts reflected back to the kiss to his cheek she had given him before he got comfortable. To him, she was like a free spirit. He only hoped that if they _did_ start to get serious, he would not dampen her spirit, he did not want to drag her free will down. She was beautiful. She really was. His only concern was what her parents would think about him. He was divorced, something that he knew would draw some questions his way. But he felt that investing in Kate would be worth the inquiries. As his eyes got heavier his thoughts went to the woman lying next to him. How warm her body was lying next to his even though they had some room between each other. He slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

Xx

The alarm clock was blaring. He was slow to silence it thinking that it was actually earlier than he thought it was until he noticed that they had all overslept. It was just about seven in the morning. As he jumped up throwing the blanket off his body, he looked over to where Kate should have been. That's when he hears the shower come to a stop and he thinks he hears an effortless tune coming from the bathroom. In his still-sleepy state, he realizes that she's singing. Her voice is remarkable! Now he wonders if she had been doing this all along and wondered how he had not heard it before today.

Kate was up around 6. Slipping from the bed without waking him she decided to let Rick and Alexis sleep in because they had a long drive ahead of them and the added sleep would only benefit them. As she showered she quietly starts to sing a song that her mother had sung to her when she was little. It was a song that she had committed to memory. It was an older Irish folk song. Her mother had sung this when she was feeling a little sad but when she did sing it this was her favorite and it lifted her into a great mood. As she finished the last verse of "Red is the Rose" she tapers off her singing to a whisper as not to wake them on the other side of the bathroom.

 _"Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass_

 _Come over the hills to your darling_

 _You choose the rose love, and I'll make the vow_

 _And I'll be your true love forever"_

As she dries off and gets dressed and she thinks about going home. Seeing her parents and telling them about Rick. She knows that her parents will need some convincing, but she knows that they will gradually accept him knowing that he will be a part of her life.

 **A/N 1: The song "Red is the Rose" is an old Irish folk song and is for my friend Swordwriter. It is his Celtic roots that made think of using this song and made the last paragraph and the song possible, for me it has meaning.**

 **A/N 2: The trip is almost over. I'm wondering if the readers want me to continue with this after Rick drops off Kate at her parent's house or ending this fic there? Please drop me a PM or leave a review indicating your preference. Thanks, P2P!**


	12. Chapter 12

As she quietly walks out of the bathroom thinking that he is still asleep, she looks to the bed and sees him staring at her with a look of awe plastered on his face. She looks to him for some kind of explanation as to why he looks at her this way, as she sits in the recliner across from him never breaking eye contact. After about a minute of his staring at her like that, she can't imagine why he still is and decides to ask.

"Rick, what's wrong with you?"

"Kate that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked, his look of awe still showing on his face.

"That? You heard me in there?" Kate responded as she started to blush.

"I did. That's what woke me. I just wish I could wake up to that sound every day. You are very good." Rick admitted.

Just then Alexis started to stir. She pushed up on her hands and knees and in doing so her blanket had fallen off her giving her a slight chill. She placed her little hands on a worn-out part of the netting of the pack and play to pull herself up to stand. When she did she first looked at Kate and then turned to look at her father. What spilled from her mouth next had them both staring at each other in shock.

"Ma, Da?"

Rick looked at Kate instantly hoping what he had heard, she hadn't. No such luck if the look on her face was any indication so he bowed his head. At first, he was a little ashamed at what his daughter had uttered. But the more thought about it the more it made some kind of sense to him. Alexis had been interacting with Kate for the least 4 days almost. Eventually, she'd associate Kate as a mother figure in her eyes. He only hoped that Kate was not offended. So, he raised his head and took the chance to look over to her. What he saw melted his heart. Kate had picked up Alexis and was hugging her. Maybe this was not so bad after all.

"Rick, please don't over think her statement. Alexis and I have been in close proximity for the last couple of days and it would only be natural on her part to associate me with a motherly type of person."

"Kate, are you okay with that?"

She thought about it and the impact that she would have on Alexis' life if they were to turn serious. Was she okay with this? She looked down at Alexis' sweet face and was met with a very large smile. To Kate, it felt like Alexis knew what she was thinking at that very moment. But when she palmed Kate's face she knew then that Alexis had her wrapped around her little finger and she didn't mind one bit.

"Yeah, Rick. I'm okay with that." Kate finally answered his question.

Rick got up and made his way to the shower. He asked Kate to change Alexis into an outfit and new diaper while he showered if she didn't mind. After he was finished he asked what she wanted to do for breakfast. They both talked it over, and since they had overslept this morning they decided to get something on the road. They checked out of the hotel for the last time, because come tonight they would both be sleeping in separate beds… apart. They bid farewell to South Bend, Indiana. Deciding together that they would stop at the Indiana-Ohio state line for breakfast, they pulled onto I-90 and were quickly up to highway speeds in no time. They were both lost in their own thoughts while the Indiana countryside passed by them. Farms were all that they passed for most of the ride out. When they slowed to pay the toll, Rick had asked the toll collector if there was a decent place to stop to get something to eat.

"Well, to be honest with you, there is a Burger King and a Subway before the start of the Ohio Turnpike. It's on State Route 49. Make a left off the ramp, you can't miss it. But if you are hankerin for a sit-down place, about 11 miles up on the Ohio side there's a place called JJ Winns Restaurant. Good food and there's room for the truck and trailer. Take exit 13 and after you pay the toll then bear to the left. It's about a half of a mile down US 15 on the left." The toll collector told them.

"Thank-You so very much." Rick told her.

"Thanks for visiting Indiana! She yelled as they pulled through the toll lane.

They both want to get out of the truck and give Alexis some time to stretch her legs so the sit down place it is. They park and Rick notices the time they decide on an early lunch.

They are seated and very quickly the waitress is there taking their order. Kate decides on the rigatoni alfredo with chicken, Rick decides on the 8-ounce ribeye smothered in mushrooms and onions, and for Alexis comfort food: mac and cheese. Ten minutes later they are eating. Alexis and her fork are making a great dent in the mac and cheese. After the filling lunch, the waitress comes over and asks if anyone wants dessert. They all shake their heads indicating that they have no room for it. The waitress leaves and Rick was expecting her to hand them the bill. She returns about a minute later giving him a small folding leather bound book. He opens it and looks inside.

"Kate, here look at this." Rick says as he hands over the book. She opens it and reads…. thinking that he wants her to pay the tab she reaches for her purse.

Rick seeing that she had misunderstood his request and he stopped her from retrieving her bag.

"Kate, I don't want you to pay the bill! But look at what it's printed on. Have you ever seen anything like that? It's not handwritten. It looks like it was printed out on a computer."

"Yeah you're right. It's new to me. I've never seen anything like it."

Rick takes back the book and reaches his hand into his pocket. He pulls out two twenties and places them in the book and sets it on the end of the table. The waitress walks over seeing that they are ready to pay. As she picks up the book, Rick asks her a question.

"Excuse me, Suzie, is it?"

"Yes, sir. What's the problem?"

"No problem, I'm just curious as to why we received a computer printout and not a handwritten bill."

"Oh, that. Well, the owner has upgraded to this new system called Simple Order. All you do is tap the screen and place the order. Everything is then sent to the kitchen and prepared. When you're done all the wait staff does is tap the screen according to your table and print out the bill."

"Wow." They both responded.

Yeah and that's not all, in the future the company says that we should be able to carry a portable thingy around like an I something or other. I-touch maybe? No, I-pad I think the company spokesman told us. But it won't be available until 2010. I'm not putting that much faith in a company like this." She told them.

They told the waitress that she could keep the change as a tip and they got ready to go. Rick told Kate that they were about nine and a half hours from Manhattan. If they had smooth sailing the rest of the way home they would be rolling up to her parent's door by 9 pm. They climbed into the truck and once again they were off.

Alexis was quietly talking to herself and she was content. So, Kate decided to ask Rick some questions.

"Rick, do you think that you will be a published author?"

"I hope to be someday, it's my dream. I just I think that I'll have a better chance to get a book deal in the city. I already have meetings set up with three publishers next week."

"The other night I finished your manuscript. I want to know how much of it is taken from personal experience?"

"Kate to be honest with you, it all was. Well except the ending."

"Why, I thought it ended like there was a happily ever after. Was this not the case?"

"Actually no. Kyra and I met in college and I thought we would have had that happily ever after, but she followed her mother's advice and left me. I was so heartbroken when she did, that's why I wrote them ending up together. When you write a novel, you can change any outcome to suit the way you feel. I wanted to have my characters to have the happy ending that I never was able to get."

"Okay. Do you still love her?" _Please say no, please say no!"_

"Who Kyra?"

"Yes, Kyra." Kate answered, now hiding her face from him by looking out the window while she tried to stop her blushing.

"Kate, that relationship was over a long time ago not to mention she's on a different continent now. No, I don't love her anymore. I might care about what happens to her, but no, I no longer love her the way I love you."

Rick immediately looked over to her thinking _Oh shit! Now I've really scared her off. She'll never want to talk to me again. Why do I keep screwing up the good things that happen in my life? WHY?_

Kate's eyes went wide when he made his declaration. So, she kept looking out the window, not quite ready to even trust her own voice to say anything right now. _Does he love me? Sure, he's a caring man, he loves his daughter to an extent that he'd give his life for Alexis, but love me? There would be so many obstacles to overcome. I want to be able to give myself to him with nothing hanging over my head. My school will an 8 year noose around my neck. But if he's willing to go through all that with me, I can't deny him the way I feel about him as well._

Rick just looked over to her still looking out the window. She had been quiet for the last three minutes now and he was sure that she wanted him to pull over and let her out. Rick thought if she did want to leave, he'd drop her off in Youngstown, Ohio since they were only about 5 miles from the town. He's sure that she could catch a bus for the last part of her trip. Again, he attempted to look into her direction. At that moment, she looked directly at him, right into his eyes and he was expecting the worst of comments from her.

"You love me?" She asked. _His eyes show nothing but the truth. She thought to herself._

"Yes, I do. Kate what we have been doing in these last few days in nothing compared with what Meredith and I had during the last year and a half that we were together. She could care less. But you, you are an extraordinary woman. You have everything planned out, you know what you want out of life. My only regret is that it took us so long to meet. If we had met earlier, well maybe things could have been different in both of our lives. I know that I sometimes fall in love too fast. But if I do it with the right person, my heart will always be yours."

"You love _me?_ "

Her mind was still reeling. Sure, they had been together for a couple of days, could she be in love with him too? She looked at Alexis and then it hit her. She did not want what they were sharing together to ever end. So yes, she was in love with him as well. She had never thought about it until this moment, but love at first sight, yeah it was possible.

"Rick, I believe that we could have a vibrant long lasting relationship with each other. I'd like to find out if that's true. So yes, I'm falling for you too."

Rick's heart almost attacked him right there in the driver's seat. He looked out the front window and watched as he passed the exit for Youngstown smiling to himself knowing that he did not need to pull over to drop her off. As they crossed into Pennsylvania, they realized that they were only about 6 hours from home. Doing a quick calculation in his head Rick guessed they'd be there by about 8:15 tonight. So, they talked about a wide range of topics as they drove along I-80. He found out that her dad loved the Yankees, and tried to go to at least 10 to 15 home games during the season. Her mother loved to cook and she always tried her newest recipes on her husband and Kate. And that they had been married for the last 27 years.

She found out that his mother was a Broadway star and was currently the lead in a new play by Terrence McNally. Rick's father had been absent in his life since he was a little boy. And when he was younger his mother took a job as a legal secretary. The conversation was light and flowing but before they knew it, they were crossing the George Washington Bridge heading towards New York City. As they did Kate looked to the west and noticed that the sun was just setting and dusk was now rapidly taking over. Entering the city, Rick had one question.

"So Kate where am I bringing you to?"

"Oh, I never told you where my parents lived, did I?"

"No, but it's okay you can direct me now."

"It's easy. Get off at 178th street, turn right on Broadway, then take that to West 61st street. Turn right onto Central Park West and go about two blocks and pull over to the right-hand side."

Rick runs through the directions in his head and then realizes that her parents live in one of the most desirable, richest, and secure locations in the city. He follows her directions to a T. Pulling over he gets out and then reaches in and unfastens Alexis from her car seat. He grabs her garment bag and her backpack, all while unsteadily balancing her on his hip. As Kate gets out and walks to his side of the truck he hands them to her. He holds Alexis close because she is trying to jump into Kate's arms. She gives a quick kiss to her forehead, and smooths her hand through her red hair and then says,

"Rick, this is in no way a goodbye! I live right here in New York now, exactly where you live too. We will see each other very soon. I look forward to a phone call soon."

When she looks up to him with hope shining in his eyes, she presses into his hand a piece of paper and curls his fingers closed into a fist. She then stands on her toes extending her feet fully to come close to his height. Draping her arm around his neck he comes to her. She leans in and her lips meet his. Shocked at first, he responds in kind and he is lost to her fully committed to the act. He never wants this kiss to end because kissing her to him feels like he's on fire he feels a charge running through his hair down to his toes and back again. But Alexis has other ideas. She reaches up and tangles her tiny hand in Kate's hair, trying to be affectionate as well. The embrace ends and Rick leans his forehead against hers as she lowers herself back down onto her feet.

"We should have done that a long time ago!" She says.

"Actually, I don't think that we would have been ready for it. But now, I think it feels right."

"Ma!" Alexis said once again.

Kate just looked at her and a gentle smile graced her face as she did.

"Really, I don't know where she gets this from!"

"Rick, it's fine. Try not to worry about this. It's only natural for her."

Kate picked up her backpack that somehow ended up on the street during their kiss. Slinging it over her shoulder she turns and walks across Central Park West to the doorman who offers his evening greetings. He pulls open the door and tips his hat at her. She stops and turns around and shouts across the street,

"Rick, I'm so thankful that you picked me up in Cali. I enjoyed every minute that we were together, even at first if I was a bit suspicious about going with you."

She turns back and walks through the double doors and thanks the doorman as she does. He really wanted to cross the street and walk her up to her floor, but knowing that her parents might be there, he thought better of it. He'd let her get settled in, let her have her homecoming with them and celebrate being back in New York. He dropped Alexis back into the car seat and secured her soundly. Getting in he started the truck and looked at his watch. It was just about a quarter to nine and the hopes of him finding a parking spot for this monstrosity would be nearly impossible in lower Manhattan. He drives off and as he takes the wheel to make a left turn onto West 63rd he drops the piece of paper she pressed into his hand into his lap. He slowed at the red light and unfolded the small note.

 _"Rick, my number is 212-555-1903. I'll be expecting your call."_

Kate. :)

His smile is huge. The light turns green and soon he is pulling up onto Hudson street. He shuts off the truck grateful that there were no problems with it getting back to New York. He cranes his neck out the window to look at her floor. It's dark as usual. She is more than likely going to be out until 3 am or later. He finds an empty parking lot to park the truck in, leaves a note on the windshield stating he'll be back early in the morning to move it out and to please not tow it away for the owner of the lot to read. He gathers his roller and Alexis' pack and play and his sleeping daughter. Walking back, he comes up to the entry door. Unlike Kate's parent's house, there is no doorman in sight. He enters, calls the elevator and waits. Alexis stirs a little but soon resumes her sleep. As he rides up to her floor and he remembered where she keeps her spare key. He exits the elevator and walks over to the painting by Marc Chagall next to her door and lifts the copy of American Windows up and retrieves the key resting inside the picture frame. He slips the key into the lock, opens the door and walks in and heads to the smaller of the three bedrooms. He places Alexis on the bed and when he's sure that she won't roll off he goes to the spare bedroom and sets up the pack and play.

Xx

She heard someone in the loft. Now she's terrified because she is all alone here. There have been recent break-ins in her neighborhood and she thinks that is what's happening right now. She quietly pulls the blanket back and swings her legs off the side of the bed. Making sure that she won't step on the only floorboard in her room that squeaks, so she avoids it as she walks to the door. She reaches the door and opens it a crack and hears nothing. She waits quietly and then the noise is there, only louder this time. She slips from behind the door and goes to the kitchen and picks up the only item within her grasp to defend herself with, a very large heavy frying pan. Then after hearing the noise once more she raises the pan in a defensive move. It happens all so quick, the burglar has his back to her as she swings the pan down and connects it hard to his skull. He falls in a heap on the floor at her feet.

She kicks the intruder and satisfied that he's out cold and she flips the hallway light on. As she turns back to admire her handy work, she looks down at the now unconscious form sprawled out in front of her. She's going to be sick. Really, really sick. She has just clobbered her son in the skull rendering him unconscious.

He was done setting up Alexis' pack and play and was going back to get her to lay her down for the night. He was so pre-occupied with getting her settled in for the night that he never noticed the small figure lurking right behind him as he left the spare bedroom. The only thing he remembers before hitting the floor was the shooting pain to his head.

"Richard, Richard! RICHARD! Please wake up!"

She kneels down beside him and does the first thing she can think of; she feels for a pulse in his neck. He has one but it's weak so she pulls his legs and arms out straight and props his head up with her robe. Minutes pass and she is now worried. He should have at least come to by now. Then she has another trembling thought, where is Alexis. She rushes to the second smaller bedroom and from the hallway she can see her sleeping soundly and she exhales in relief. She returns back to her son and he's still lying there, not moving. She picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1. She explains why she needs the EMT's there and the dispatcher tells her that they will be there in about 15 minutes.

Martha unlocks the front door and opens it just enough for the EMT's to come in. And she waits by him hoping that he will come to before they arrive. She hears them coming off the elevator and calls out to them telling them her location. They come in and get to work on him. As they take his vital signs, they snap a capsule of ammonia under his nose and wave it around his mouth and nose area. Nothing. Not even a twitch.

"Ronnie, we need to transport him. He's not responding to the capsule." The first EMT says to his partner. Rick is quickly up and on the stretcher and being strapped in when Martha tells them,

"I can't leave. His daughter is inside asleep. There is no one I trust to stay with her."

"Ma'am it's fine. We'll take him to Columbia-Presbyterian Hospital. You can find out his condition there."

"Thank-you."

The EMT hands her a card with the hospital's phone number on it. Martha watched as they rolled her son to the elevator. She'd call after they had him in the ER and find out about him. But for now, she had to take care of his daughter.

When she woke six hours later, she was unaware of where she was. Her eyes searched the room for her father and found no trace of him. All she saw was a woman asleep on an easy chair with her feet propped up.

"Da da? Ma-ma?" Alexis said.

Martha was startled awake by the child's voice calling for her father and she thought her mother as well. She retracted the lazy boy and got up. She doesn't know how to tell her that her father is in the hospital.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Alexis nods and Martha eases her from the bed treating her like a porcelain baby doll. She gets Alexis changed into a new diaper and she noticed the roller in the hallway. Selecting a onesie and a pair of jeans with a yellow top she dressed her. She heads to the kitchen and figures she'll feed her some eggs. Sitting her in the chair she pulls out a dozen eggs and shows Alexis one. Alexis smiles and says

"Ya, peeeasee."

"Then eggs it is." Martha replies.

She scrambles up enough for the both of them. They silently watch each other as they eat.

Xx

Th first he realizes is that he's cold. Then he smells the disinfectant. He's in a hospital. He can't remember how he got here, though. Just as he's about to press the call button to request a nurse when a doctor enters his room.

"Mr. Rodgers, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened to me?"

"From what I understand you were hit in the head from behind. You suffered a fractured skull. It's not life threatening, but you will need to be watched for symptoms of a concussion. Aside from that, you're in great health."

"Who did this to me, wait, my daughter, where is she?" Rick worriedly asked.

"Mr. Rodgers, when you were admitted you were alone. There was no child with you. But I can look into it for you."

Rick just closed his eyes. He was getting upset now. Was she alright, but better yet where was she? He starts to think that the worst case scenario has now happened. Tears started to run down his cheeks….


	13. Chapter 13

Today is the day. It's the day that will decide her future. She has time to make sure that she has her mind clear and that she is ready for any questions that the Dean, professor or faculty advisor at the interview threw at her before her 10 am meeting at Columbia Presbyterian. She had a path to follow and being able to study medicine here in New York was just the start on that very long path.

She had not heard anything from Rick since he'd dropped her off at her parent's place on Friday night. Not that she did not think about him from time to time it was only Monday morning and he as well as she was more than likely reconnecting with friends and family. She reminisces about the kiss that they both shared and wondered if he thought about it as well. For her, it was a spur of the moment impulse. She wanted to know what it felt like so she just threw caution to the wind and did it, she had not been disappointed!

She was so glad that she did. Because it was magical from her perspective. She actually could stand there and keep on kissing him right there in the street for hours, but she needed to get in to see her parents so they would not worry about her. Taking one last look in the mirror she was satisfied with the outfit she'd selected for the interview. She was going for confident which she thinks she has, but she also wanted to show the softer side of her. Walking out into the living room, her mother could do nothing but nod her head at the choice she made for the outfit she'd chosen.

"Katie, you've selected a killer combination. I love the dark blue blazer and pants. But the heels, I'm not so sure about." Her mother commented.

"Mom, they give me an advantage. I feel like I'm in control. I can stand tall and project the allure of authority."

"Well, there's that aspect. Okay, but please try not to fall in those ridiculous shoes!"

Kate cracked a small smile at the comment her mother made. She would not fall.

"Mom, I need to go if I'm going to make it there in time. I need to take two trains to do this, and you know how long it can take on a Monday during rush hour."

"I know. I need to scoot as well. I'll be expecting a call when you're finished to let me know if the meeting I set up was productive."

"I'll be sure to call." Kate said as she grabbed her messenger bag from the sofa. And in a second she was gone.

Xx

Rick was in a terrible state. He had spent the last two days in this hospital and he wanted out. Every time he tried to get a straight answer from either a nurse or his doctor he was met with a different type of excuse or test he needed to endure. He just wanted to leave and see his daughter. On Saturday afternoon, he was ordered to have a CT scan. This, the doctors thought would give them the reason for him suddenly blacking out while they were in the middle of telling him his condition after he came to on Saturday morning. When he came to the second time, he noticed that a nurse was hovering over him checking his blood pressure. Her first question was does passing out happen to him often, he told her it was probably just the fatigue of driving across the country and it had no bearing on what had happened to him the night before. When that test had come back negative, they had scheduled an MRI of his brain. He thinks back to Saturday morning.

"Mr. Rodgers, it seems that your CT scan has returned us with an inconclusive diagnosis. So, to further rule out anything that might be affecting your brain, I've scheduled an MRI for you early tomorrow morning."

"Will this be the last test I need to take?" Rick asked hoping that it was.

"Yes, Mr. Rodgers. If this comes back with a negative result and you have no longer have any more episodes, then I don't see a reason to keep you here past Tuesday morning."

"Thank you, doctor. Has there been any word on the request I asked you about last night?"

"Actually, there was a woman who called asking about your condition. She told me that she'd be in to see you sometime around 6 or 7 pm."

Rick hoped that this was his mother. It had to be her because he did not know any other woman here in the city who would care for his daughter. He was at least put a little at ease if it was her. He knew that she would look after his daughter. Just as he finished the meal that resembled his dinner or whatever it was that he had just finished eating, he pushed away the rolling bed table and slipped into a restless sleep. He started to dream about Kate. Mostly the kiss that they had together. For him, it was quite an experience and he wished that could have gone on forever. Slipping more and more into a deeper sleep he never heard the door to his room open.

She entered with atimorous feeling deep in her bones. She knew he would be upset when she finally told him that she was the reason he was in his current misfortune. She quietly opened the door to its fullest extent and entered hoping that he was resting. Of course, as fate would have it, he was indeed resting. She repositioned Alexis at her side and it was then that she noticed he was sleeping soundly. Walking over to the side of the bed she gently touched his arm. He instantly woke up and his face broke out in a smile that he had only for his daughter. Within seconds Alexis was calling his name and if it was even possible his smile grew even larger.

She really did not want to tell him that she was the one who put him here, but seeing that it was an accident she started to ease him into her explanation of what happened the night before.

"Richard, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Rick looked at her and he knew that whatever she wanted to tell him she was very upset about it.

"Recently, there have been a number of break-ins and push in robberies in my neighborhood. Since I'm all alone myself and Betty had the chance to take a class in self-defense. It gave us the tools to handle any type of threat that we might be exposed to."

Rick had a bad feeling about this already.

So when I heard the sounds coming from the spare bedroom I panicked. Richard, I thought you were a burglar, it was me who clobbered you on the head last night. I'm so sorry dear."

Rick just thought about how this had become a very amusing situation. He could never be mad at her for defending herself. He just wished that she hadn't hit him so hard. Just as he was going to explain that he was acceptable of the situation that they found themselves in, the doctor wanted to bring him in for one more test, the doctor knocked and announced his presence.

"Mr. Rodgers, I have reserved an MRI appointment scheduled for 11:00 this morning. The test should take about 45 minutes. If you want, this beautiful little lady can wait in your room while you're there." The doctor points to Alexis who's sitting on his bed.

"That would be fine. Mom, can you wait?"

"Richard there's no other place I'd rather be right now. We'll be here when you return."

Xx

As it turned out the meeting place in the actual school was in use that morning for a lecture so they had to change the location. She was advised by the dean's secretary and given the new location for the meeting. She stepped into the medical school office that was located on the 5th floor of the hospital. Walking into the outer office she took a seat as the staff finished their review of her records from Stanford. So, she waited patiently for them to finish. Kate sat there and she felt as if she was going to be interrogated by the panel of staff from the school for past crimes she had committed (she had none) rather than being interviewed for admission to the medical program. The phone buzzed on the aide's desk and then she told Kate to go on in and wished her good luck. She sat in the lone chair directly in front of the panel of three people that made up the group. They were very cordial and asked how her trip home had been for her. She told them that it was fine and that she spent time with her parents since she'd been home and catching up with friends. Admitting that in order to get here by hitchhiking was well better left unsaid at this point.

"Ms. Beckett, may I ask why you decided to change your major when you were attending Stanford for pre-law?" The dean asked.

"While I thought I'd love to be practicing law and I could really see myself doing just that, I began to see the path I needed to be on to help people, however, I think that I will be able to help so many more people by practicing medicine."

"Are you aware that your schooling and subsequent internship will keep you busy for quite some time?" The professor asked her.

"I am. And I am prepared for this. I know that my life will change drastically and I welcome it." Kate answered him honestly.

The administrator for the guidance department asked Kate,

"Ms. Becket, while you had excellent grades in your pursuit of a law degree, your MCAT scores were as follows. Verbal reasoning was 12, Biological sciences were 9, Physical sciences earned you a score of 14 and the written essays, well that's where I believe you do need some work. You were able to achieve a score of L. So, while you passed the test with an acceptable score, your essays were a little on the unsatisfactory side."

"While I thought I did very well, I was tempted to rewrite my essays, but time was a factor in my decision. I'm not someone who is able to answer a question in long hand. I sometimes lack the boldness to put on paper what I could easily answer verbally."

The questions continued for the next hour. She had answered all that they asked of her and as the meeting came to a close she got up to leave. Before she turned to leave the Dean asked if she'd like a tour of the hospital since she was going to be accepted into the next upcoming medical school class. She accepted.

They walked through various departments of the hospital, the ER, one or two operating rooms, even the morgue. Kate was fascinated by the tour. It was, however, their next stop that had her at a loss for words. The Dean wanted to show her the other side of patient care and how it helped the morale for each patient. He selected a random floor and they rode the elevator up to the 7th floor and checked in with the nurse's station. He had asked if there were any one on one patients that they could look in on. The nurse there told them that they had a man who was receiving his medications now and they needed to go to room 7108. Walking away and towards the room is when she first heard it. As they drew closer, she heard it again and this time she connected a name to the voice. They knocked on the door and the nurse opened it and let them walk in. Kate just stood there in place horrified at the sight before her.

"Rick?!"

"Kate?"

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" Kate wanted to know.

"Well, I'm here because of my mother and her over active imagination!"

"I don't understand."

"Kate, even I could not make up something like this, and I write for a living!"

Kate looked to the Dean and she asked if he would give them a moment alone together. He agreed and backed out of the room telling her that he'd be at the nurse's station waiting for her. Kate walked up to the side of the bed and sat down next to his thigh.

"Kate, I'm sorry!" Rick said.

"Rick why on earth would you be sorry?"

"Kate, I was supposed to give you a call…remember? Since I'm stuck in here and your number is somewhere in my pants pocket, I had no access to my clothes. At least I think it's still in my pocket, things are still a little fuzzy." He said as he pointed to his head.

"Rick, don't worry about that right now. Tell me why you're here."

"Long story. I was at my mom's place putting together the crib for Alexis to sleep in, and according to her, there have been a couple of break-ins in her neighborhood. Not knowing that I was back, she hit me with a cast iron skillet thinking I was going to rob her."

"Oh, my god! Wait where's Alexis? And how are you feeling? And who's taking care of her?"

"Well, my head doesn't feel like it's splitting open anymore. But the doctor was in here Saturday morning explaining to me what my diagnosis was and I blacked out while he was talking to me. I've had a CT scan and an MRI. Both came back clear. If I don't blackout again, then I think they'll release me on Tuesday morning. Alexis is with my mom. She is taking care of her for now." Rick stated hopefully.

Kate noticed as his eyes went the door longing to leave this place.

"Rick, I know that you want to get back to Alexis. Can I do anything to help you?"

"Kate, while that's a nice offer, you have a life. Wait, what are you doing here by the way?"

"Oh, well I had my interview for medical school here."

"And?" Rick asked.

"Well, you are looking at one of the next medical students when the fall semester starts!"

"Kate, that's great! I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, and it's all because of you."

Rick looks at her with a confused look on his face. What did he do?

"Rick, you brought me back to the city. Without you, I'd still be somewhere in California. Oh, and before I forget, my parents thank you too."

"Wait, you told them about me?"

"I did. And they are so grateful that they want to invite you to dinner at their place, well whenever you get out of here that is."

"Did you tell them about Alexis?"

"Don't be silly of course I did. They expect to see the both of you. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Kate, thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Just get better and call me. I need get going and meet the Dean outside. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kate got up off the bed and leaned in to brush a kiss to his forehead. As his eyes closed he is automatically brought back to their kiss in front of her parent's place. Simply amazing! And as soon as it started, it's over leaving him wanting more of her.

As she stood up, he tried to grab her arm and make her stay with him but in that instant, the door to his room swung open and in walked his mother with Alexis snugly stuck to her side.

"Mama, Dada! Alexis said as she tried to get out of her grandmothers hold lunging for Kate.

Kate stood there not sure what to say as she was trying to figure out who this person was. A split-second later Rick's voice sounded within the room.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my mom Martha Rodgers, star of Broadway and TV."

Kate extended her hand and Martha took it and shook gently.

"Mom, this is Kate Beckett."

"It's so nice to meet you dear."

"Likewise." Kate really needed to leave and leaving just after she met his mom would be rude but the Dean had looked in through the little window raising his watch and pointing to it telling her that the rest of the tour needed to continue.

"Rick, Mrs. Rodgers, I really need to be going. Kate walked over to Alexis and ran her hand through her hair and placed a quick soft kiss to her temple. Martha just watched the interaction and then her raised eyebrow went over to her son. When Kate left, Martha placed Alexis down onto her son's bed, then started to fish for information the second Kate turned away.

While he was looking at his mother Alexis sat nestled in his lap. Then she raised her arm, pointed her finger at the door now closing and said,

"Mama go bye-bye?"

Martha just stood there and asked, "So Rickard do I need to worry about your virtue?"

"Mother!"

"Richard who is this Kate to you, and for that matter why does Alexis call her Mama?"

"Well, that's a really long story. One that I would have told you if it were not for you clobbering me on the head with a frying pan and sending me to the hospital!"

"Pshh Richard, how many times can I say that I'm sorry?"

Apparently, a lot. Mom, it's complicated. Well not really complicated, it's just still all too new for us. Would you let me have a day or two and I'll promise to tell you everything. Okay?"

"I guess that'll have to do for now. Two days no more."

"Now in the meantime, can you see if I am going to be released tomorrow morning?

Martha nodded and walked in the direction of the nurse's station. On her way there if she knew only one thing about her son, it was when he was truly in love. Sure he'd try to hide it, but a mother knows these things.

 **A/N: To the Guest who I am not able to reply to, If you read the scene with Rick, Kate, and the waitress, you would know that the waitress told them that there was a new program called Simple Order which made the wait staff more efficient at their jobs. Then the waitress had commented that the company was going to release an I-Pad of sorts in 2010 that would be a portable addition to the software now in use. Sorry if it was written for you to think that the whole program would come out in 2010. P2P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The first 8 paragraphs deal with discrimination. This would not happen 2016 due to laws that protect us as citizens because of that person's race, class, sexual orientation or gender or any other group to which that person belongs, rather than assessing individual needs and merits. But in 1996 there could be someone who could be arrogant despite what laws are in place. And this is fiction!**

If it was one thing she really hated to do at this particular moment in time, it was to willingly walk out of Rick's room. She knew the second he tried to reach for her arm, he wanted to kiss her again but only this time he would become more intimate. She needed to finish the tour that the Dean was giving her and she needed to call her mom and tell her the good news. She walked up to the nurse's station and met with the Dean.

"So, Miss Beckett it seems that you know the patient in room 7108. And it also seems that the little red headed girl knows you as well, too well I might add. So, I sincerely hope that you have not misled us by lying to us about your status as a single student."

Kate was stunned at his comments. _How dare he!_ Her marital status or the fact that she could be a mother should have nothing to do with attending this school.

"Dean Howard, I know that your questions are way out of line and border on discrimination. Not only do have you any right to ask what my personal choices are, the fact that you only voiced that question is inappropriate."

"Miss Beckett, I hope that you understand my concerns. This program will be taxing on you, to say the least. Time at home will be very limited. Tests, labs, written papers, and studying will take up a lot of your life. And that's not even mentioning your internship and there will be many times that you will be spending 70 to 80 hours here in a one-week time frame."

 _"This guy doesn't know when to stop!"_

"Dean, whatever you might think about me in the interview we had hours ago, I promise you that I will be able to handle whatever the course requirements are."

"Alright Ms. Beckett, we'll see about that."

"And not that I should be telling you this, but that man in room 7108 is a close family friend! I had the joy of taking care of his daughter when he needed someone to watch her."

The Dean just raised an eyebrow at her then turns away to complete the tour. Kate reluctantly follows. Just about an hour later Kate is finished with the tour and is standing at the hospital entrance. She is calling her mother's law firm on her Motorola StarTac.

"Hughes, Smith, and Teague, Johanna Beckett speaking."

"Hi, mom."

"Katie, so how did it go?" Johanna asked.

"Well, there's good news and not so good news."

"I'll take the good news first."

"Well, the good news is that your talking to a future doctor!"

"Oh Katie, I'm so happy for you. Now, what's the not so good news?"

"The Dean is a condescending ass." Kate told her.

"Katie, watch your language please!" Johanna scolded.

"Well, mom it's the truth. I actually had a different set of adjectives to use, but if I use them then it wouldn't be that ladylike. He in, not so many words discriminated against me."

"How so honey?"

"Do you remember when I told you how I got back to New York?"

"Yes, I do. It was that nice man Robert, Rodger… wait Rick! Yes, that's his name. Why what about him?"

"It turns out that he is a patient in the hospital."

"Oh my lord, is he okay? What happened?"

"Mom, I'll tell you about that later but the Dean made a statement that really was not called for."

"Katie, I think that we should talk about this in person rather than on the phone. Where are you?"

"I'm standing in front of the hospital, just near the 168th street entrance."

"Do you have cab fare?"

"I do. Are you thinking a late lunch?"

"Exactly. Meet me at Carmine's. I'll finish up what I'm working on here and take the rest of the day off. Give me about an hour."

"Great mom. I'll see you then."

"Bye Katie."

"Bye, mom."

Kate neglected to tell her parents how Alexis started to associate her as a mother figure. She would eventually, but she'd ease them into how it happened. She did tell her mother what had happened during their trip and she did tell them how they shared a bed and the fact that Rick had tried to separate them and sleep on the floor being the perfect gentleman. Even when she told her parents that she ended up with her head resting on his chest before they took in the sights in Chicago, they did not seem to be disappointed by her actions. Seeing a cab pulling up to the curb to let a passenger out she quickly walked the three short steps across the sidewalk to the cab and replaced the vacant seat that the previous passenger had occupied.

"Where to lady?" The cabbie inquired.

"Carmine's on 44th street please." Kate told him.

"Sure thing, lady.

The cab ride was fairly short because of the time of day. As the cab drove down Broadway Kate thought about going back to study law, but she was a person who would never back out of a commitment. She really wanted to help people, and while she'd be helping people by being a lawyer, she thought that lawyers lacked the connection to their clients thus it became an impersonal relationship with them rather than an apprizing one. The cab pulled up to Carmines and Kate paid the cabbie with a nice tip. She entered the eatery and Asked for a table for two and was seated. She looked around the room and noticed that the place was about half full. Before she had the time to start day dreaming about Rick her mom walked up to the table and sat down across from her.

"Hi, mom!"

"Hi Katie, how are you?"

"Okay considering."

"Alright, tell me everything.

Kate recapped her interview with the school's panel and the start of the tour with the Dean.

"So we went to a random room on the seventh floor. It just happened to be Rick's room."

"Okay, but you never told me why he was there."

Kate let out a quiet titter and looked down for a second to compose herself.

"Mom it's kind of sad really. Rick had come home to his mom's apartment and let himself in with Alexis who was sleeping in his arms. He settled her in a spare bedroom and went to another bedroom to set up her pack and play. When he was finished, he went back to get Alexis and as he walked back out into the hallway his mother hit him in the head with a heavy Dutch frying pan."

"Oh no, is he okay?" Johanna asked with concern.

"Yeah, he's fine now. He had a couple of tests run on his head and they all came back clear."

"Well, that's good. When will he be released?"

"Apart from any other complications, he will be released tomorrow morning."

Johanna could read her daughter. The one idiosyncrasy about her daughter was that when she became quiet she wanted to ask either her or her father something important.

Kate became a little too quiet after she told her mother when Rick would be released and her mother noticed but she'd always let her work through what she wanted to ask her without pushing her for the question. The waitress arrived with their orders and set them in front of them then left.

"Mom, when did you fall in love with dad?"

"Well, that Katie depends on who you ask. Dad will insist that he fell in love with me the second he laid eyes on me and thought I did as well. But, I, on the other hand, fell in love with him about a month after we started to date seriously."

"And you still love him?"

"I do, with all of my heart until the day I die!"

"Why, honey?"

Kate's cheeks started to turn a light shade of red. And Johanna thought she had a good idea why.

"Let me guess, does this involve a certain father of an adorable little red-headed girl?"

"MOM! Kate gasped.

"Katie, listen to me. There's nothing wrong with falling in love. It only matters how you feel about doing that. If it feels right in your heart and if you're truly falling for this man, then be sure that he's the one. I'd hate to see you offer your heart to him and he doesn't feel the same way about you."

"How did you know?" Kate hoped her mom could give her an answer that helped her.

"I guess it would be when your father came to see me when I was on a trip for the firm. It was when we had first started to date and I told him that I hated being away from home for this seminar which was about two weeks long, and I really missed home."

"What did he do?"

"Well, after we hung up he caught the redeye flight to San Francisco from JFK and surprised me with himself, a New York style pizza, a dozen bagels, that day's New York Times, and a dozen red roses. To this day I can't figure out how on earth he was able to get an edition of the New York Times to the west coast before it was printed in New York."

"Wow, and that's when you knew?"

"Yes, that small gesture made it clear in my mind that this man would move heaven and earth to take care of me. Katie, I know that you are inquisitive and that you will always need an answer, hell you need the whole story sometimes. However, sometimes there is no story to find. The heart just wants what the heart wants. So, if you feel that strongly about Rick, just give into what your heart is telling you."

"I get this funny feeling in my stomach, like butterflies flapping all around inside. And then at the same time, I start to feel a little light headed when I'm around him."

"Oh?" Johanna is all she says, but before Kate is able to say anything else her mom speaks again.

"Well, those feelings are normal to a degree. They will become more intense the longer you think about him."

"And that's not all mom, when I look into his eyes, what I see in them is that he's showing me how he feels about me. I mean at times when he's with Alexis playing with her his eyes show all the love he has for her. When we went sightseeing in Chicago I decided to wear a dress. When I walked out of the bathroom, he ogled me! I mean he really gave me the once over. But when his eyes met mine, all I noticed was the love and caring in his eyes he felt towards me just the same way he looked when he was with Alexis."

"Katie these are feelings that you'll need to organize and prioritize. I don't mean to sound so callous, but with your upcoming school commitment, I'd really give this "possible relationship" a lot of thought. I'm not condemning this, just be sure about what you want, okay?" So, when did you want to have him over for dinner?"

"I was thinking that when he called we'd agree on a date then."

"Okay, well if you have a choice, could you ask him to keep Saturday night open?"

"I hope he's not that busy. I know that he will be meeting with a couple of publishers this week and he needs to unload the truck we came in. But I'll ask him if he's free on Saturday."

Xx

Tuesday morning was starting off to be terrible. Rick waited as the orderly had left him to go get a wheelchair. He stared at the release forms that needed his signature and sighed. _"Well, I better sign these if I want to leave this place."_

Rick picked up the clipboard and flipped to the first page of many. He picked the pen and started to sign the forms. About 10 minutes later the orderly returned to see Rick sitting in the chair beside the bed with the forms all signed and lying on the bed.

"Mr. Rodger's _all_ the forms have been signed I take it?"

"They are." Rick answered.

"Well, I'll just double check to make sure. We wouldn't want you to miss anything." The orderly gave him an arrogant look as he walked over to the bed where the forms were.

Rick just sat there and if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to be wheeled out of here he would've got up and walked out. The orderly looked over the release forms and when he was satisfied that the forms were indeed signed, he asked Rick to get into the wheelchair.

"Why can't I just walk out of here? I don't believe that the hospital has rules that stop me from doing just that."

The orderly had looked at him like he was a pouty three-year-old and said,

"Mr. Rodgers while the hospital makes the rules, they need people to enforce them, and if you don't get in this wheelchair I'll be the one to start enforcing said rules!"

"Fine! Rick said and resentfully took a seat in the wheelchair.

The door swung open and his mother walked in with Alexis in tow and almost hit the orderly in the back. Rick could not help but to laugh at the circumstances.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" His mother said as the entered trying to keep Alexis from falling off her hip as she walked to his bed and placed her down on it.

"Richard, what seems to be the holdup?" His mother asked with a hint of intensity.

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers, your son was just about to leave. I'm glad that you could accompany him to see him leave."

"Don't worry mom, he's just sucking up to you so I that I don't read him the riot act!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Long story, mom. Let's just get Alexis ready and get out of this place! I'm done here."

With that hanging in the air Alexis looked to her father and raised her hands. He was going to ask if there was anything about transporting two people in a wheelchair but he bit his tongue. He looked to the bed where his daughter was and stared in amazement as Alexis lowered her arms, shifted off the bed, used the plastic chair to place her feet on, sit down and bounce off the chair into a standing position onto the floor. She toddled over to him and he reached for her drawing her up to his chest.

"I'm ready now! Rick said.

"Mr. Rodgers…? The orderly started.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm in the wheelchair, so start pushing me to the exit."

"Dada, we go bye-bye?"

"Yes, baby we are going bye-bye."

The orderly grunted in disgust and started to wheel Rick out of the room, soon they were stopped at the entrance to the hospital. Rick got up out of the wheelchair and held Alexis tight. The orderly just turned and as he did he threw a "Have a nice day" over his shoulder.

Rick and his mother and Alexis headed for the subway. Martha suggested a brunch because while she had fed Alexis, she didn't have time to eat herself. She knew of a new café that had opened up near her apartment so they rode the subway to the closest stop to the café that only made them walk about 2 blocks. As they ate, they planned the rest of the day. Rick told her what he needed to do first the truck needed to be unloaded and then the truck and trailer had to be returned back to Ryder. He hoped that it was still there, he thought that the lot owner would have towed it out of there by now since he was in the hospital and the fact that he left a note did not carry that much weight for a vehicle parked anywhere in NYC. He would most likely pay an additional two days rental since he needed to return it by Monday. Then he had a meeting with three publishers here in the city. He'd have to see if he could reschedule tomorrow's meeting to Saturday so he could have a full day to empty the truck.

"Richard, keep your appointment on Wednesday. I'll have a couple of my students help you to start, you go to the meeting and then when you come back the truck should be empty."

"Mom, I appreciate it, but I can't make these people do this for me. I'll be fine by myself."

"Nonsense! So what if I'll owe them a favor don't worry about it."

"Well, if you think they won't mind."

"They won't."

"Well, in that case, I'll get Alexis' bedroom set up and done. That much I can do by myself because I'd like to get her familiar with her surroundings sooner."

"That sounds like a plan to me! Let's get the bill and get started."

Martha and Rick paid and left the café. When they returned back to her apartment and Martha had agreed to take care of Alexis. Rick kissed his daughter and gave her a hug telling her he'd be back soon. He did the same with his mother. As he walked the couple of blocks to the parking lot where he had left that truck he felt a sense of relief wash over him. It was still there and the not he left on the windshield was there as well. He walked to the building that owned the lot and walked into the office.

"Can I help you?" A young blonde asked him.

"Maybe you can. I need to talk to the owner. I am the person who left that truck in the lot over there." Rick said as he pointed to the truck.

"Oh, okay. We were wondering who's it was. We were going to give the person who had it until tomorrow and then have it towed away. Let me call my boss."

"Thanks."

Five minutes the woman's boss came down and met with Rick.

"Hi, I'm John Hagen."

"Hello Mr. Hagen, I'm Rick Rodgers."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rodgers. What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you."

"Really, please tell me."

Rick informed Mr. Hagen with the story about how he had come from California and ended up parking the rental truck on the lot and then his brief stay in the hospital.

"Mr. Rodgers, I'm glad that you have shown up today. If you hadn't tomorrow we would have no other choice but to remove the truck from our parking lot."

"I honestly appreciate you not doing that. Is it all right if I take it out now?"

"Sure, but as you leave please watch the other cars that are parked there. They are employee's cars."

"I'll make sure to be careful. Thank-you for letting me keep the truck here Mr. Hagen."

"It's not a problem Rick."

Rick went back out the where the truck was and looked it over. Everything was still the way he left it before he went into the hospital. He unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat and started it up. He pulled on his seat belt and very carefully drove out of the lot. He drove the three blocks and as he turned onto his mom's street he had luck on his side. Right in front his mom's apartment there was an open spot to park the truck. He pulled up and decided to unload the car first. When he tried to start it, it seemed to have a dead battery. So, he called AAA to get a jump start. They told him that the quickest they could send a service provider would be about 2 to 3 hours. While he waited for the tow truck to get there he went to the back of the truck to start unloading Alexis' furniture and clothes. He did alright with the smaller items like the crib, the changing table, and the playpen. He had to wait for help with the dresser due to its awkwardness in size. So, for now, he stored her clothes in the drawers of the changing table. He had finished setting up most of her room when the tow truck arrived.

It had only taken about 10 minutes to get his car started and after filling out the paperwork, he gave the driver a ten-dollar tip. He backed off his car and parked it across the street. With that done he locked up the truck and went back inside to start working on dinner.

Xx

Kate and her mom walked back into the apartment and settled in. Kate was a little more at ease with the situation with the Dean earlier today.

"Katie, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Her mom asked.

"What are my choices?" She asked in return.

"We could have pasta with meat sauce, or I have chicken breast thawed out to make chicken paramagnon."

"Definitely the chicken paramagnon! Dad loves it too."

"Alright, wash up and set the table for me then come in and help me."

"Okay, mom."

Just as Kate was finished setting the table the phone rang. It had rang about three times before she got to answer it.

"Beckett residence, Kate speaking."

"Kate?"

"Rick?!"

"Yeah, I thought I had dialed wrong. You sounded so proper when you answered."

"Well, that is the result of being raised by my parents. Are you out of jail yet?"

Rick chuckled at her description of his hospital stay.

"Yes, I'm officially sprung. I was released this morning. When I got back I moved the truck, unloaded the car, and set up Alexis' room. Tomorrow I will have a couple sets of extra hands to help move the rest of the furniture in tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"Katie, who's on the phone?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec Rick, Mom it's Rick."

"Don't forget what we talked about earlier."

Being able to hear what her mom said Rick asked Kate what was going on.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Rick, my mom and dad wanted to know if you have Saturday free?"

"Oh, what for? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, no it's nothing like that. They wanted to know if you could come over for dinner on Saturday."

The line was silent for a minute or two before Kate started to wonder if they were cut off. She thought she could still hear him lightly breathing so she asked,

"Rick are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He said in a whisper.

"Rick what's wrong?"

"You want me to come over to your parent's house for dinner?" He asked gingerly.

"Sure, Rick. They want to meet you. Actually, they want to meet the man who put up with me traveling across the country."

"Kate, are you sure about this? This is a big deal."

"Rick it'll be fine. It's just dinner with people who want to get to know you a little better, people like me."

"Well, since you put it that way, what time do you want me there? And can I bring Alexis?" He asked hoping her parents wanted to meet Alexis as well.

"Of course you can bring her! Why wouldn't you?"

"Kate these are your parents we're talking about. I'm a single father with a toddler. We both know what they will think."

"Rick, I told them all about you and Alexis and how the two of you are taking on the world together."

Rick's heart melted a little more at what she said, she was always including Alexis. Maybe it would be okay after all.

"What time Kate?"

"Would six be okay?"

"That'd be great. Should I bring anything, desert or something?"

"No, we are pretty much set here, just bring yourself."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks for calling me, Rick."

"You're welcome Kate."

Rick ended the call. Kate hung up the phone and her thoughts went right to Rick sitting at the table with Alexis. They were talking and things were going great. She drifted from scene to scene in her head and never once did she notice her mom standing there watching her glassed over eyes.

"You really must care about him, Katie."

Kate was drawn from her daydreams when her mom spoke. She instantly turned red in the face at what she said. Trying to play it off she said,

"Why do you think that mom?"

"You've been sitting there for the last five minutes thinking about him, that's why."

Just as she was about to deny her mom's belief, the door opened and her dad walked in.

"Hi Jo, Katie."

"Hey, dad. How was your day?"

"Hectic. Did you get into med school?"

"I did! I start next semester."

"Well, that's great news. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Jim, we will be having a guest for dinner on Saturday night." Johanna told him.

"Oh, we are? Anyone I might know?" Jim teased.

"Why yes, I do think that you've heard of this man."

"Mom, dad, come on. You need to know something. Rick was a little hesitant about coming over on Saturday for dinner."

"Katie, why on earth would he think he would not be welcomed in our home?" Her mom asked "Yeah Katie, why? Her dad asked as well.  
"He was worried about bringing Alexis, and he thought that you'd see him as just a stereotype and not the loving, nurturing and caring man he is with his daughter."

"Katie, we would never think that of him." Her mom said, and her dad was nodding his head in agreement.

"I know that, but he's had it rough. People tend to judge him before they know the whole story."

Kate and her mom finished up preparing dinner and then they all sat down to eat 30 minutes later.

Xx

Rick's first meeting with Harper Collins was at 9 am. He pulled the door open at the main entrance on Broadway and went in. He was now filled with doubt as he reached the receptionist. But as he walked closer he remembered what his mom had told him this morning right before he left. _"Richard, if they don't like you for who you are and what you write, then there are plenty more publishers in the city for you to try."_

She was right, but he wanted to hit a home run in his first meeting and get a contract so he hoped his accomplishments would do that for him. The meeting was over before he even sat down. The agent asked for a copy of his manuscript and told him that they'd be in touch through the mail and wished him luck.

Thursday and Friday's meetings went about the same way. The only exception being is that when the last meeting was finished at Simon & Schuster, he forgot something he left at the meeting and went back to get it, as he walked back into the office unattended the copy of his manuscript had somehow ended up in the waste bin. Feeling disheartened he went home without retrieving what he left there.

When he got back home he took comfort in giving his daughter a very big and long hug. It grounded him, she always had. When he was finished, he got her ready for bed and then after she was sleeping he started the whole process of setting up meetings for the upcoming week. About two hours had passed then he turned off his desk lamp and turned in for the night. Maybe having dinner at Kate's tomorrow night would make him feel better.

Xx

Kate was frantic. She should not be making such a big deal over the placement of silverware on the table. She wanted to be sure that everything was perfect for this dinner tonight. Her mom caught her paying way too much attention to the table so she decided to ease her will power.

"Katie, I need a little help in the kitchen can you lend me a hand?"

"Yeah, can you give me a sec?"

"Okay." Johanna looked through the opening that separated the kitchen from the dining room and noticed that she moved the fork and knife closer to the plate where Rick would occupy later tonight. Her daughter, the perfectionist.

Johanna had decided to serve one entree. But first, she'd start off with Italian Flatbread with Fontina and Prosciutto as an appetizer. Then move onto the Insalata Caprese. It would be a light salad combination of juicy cut tomatoes and fresh mozzarella because she did not want anyone to feel full before eating the main courses. But then she needed to think about his daughter. She might not like what she was going to serve so she asked Katie.

"Katie, can you tell me what Alexis likes to eat?"

As she walked back into the kitchen she answered her.

"I think that she'll try anything, but I'm not that sure, why what did you have in mind?"

"Traditional Italian. Flatbread appetizer, tomatoes and mozzarella as a salad, and I was thinking about Chicken Scarpariello for the main course. It's not that spicy, and I think everyone will like it."

"That might be a good choice. But just in case, do you have something that we can give to Alexis if she won't eat what we've come up with?"

"I have. I have an old stand-by ready Spaghetti and meatballs. Just a small serving, I hope that it will be enough."

"Mom, it'll be fine. And who knows, she might like the chicken dish."

Johanna and Kate went back to work preparing the food to be eaten for tonight. Dinner was set for six, so with the main course done they started on the flatbread.

"Mom, what do you have planned for dessert?" Kate asked trying to pry it from her.

"Oh no, you don't! that's a secret, one that I will not give up so easily!"

"Wanna bet? I could always resort to tickling you to death to give it up."

"You wouldn't dare young lady!"

"Try me."

"This conversation is over. You'll need to wait like the rest of our guests. And remember no peeking."

"Mom!"

Xx

Promptly at six pm there was a knock on the door. Kate was excited that he was here. She ran over to the door and stopped short right before grabbing the door knob to check herself once again. She was ready. Opening the door, she's met with the smile that he only has for her.

"Hello, Miss Beckett!" Rick says.

"Why, hello Mr. Rodgers! Kate replied.

"It's good to see you again. I'd like to introduce you to my little angel; her name is Alexis" Rick said kiddingly.

"Oh, my it's so nice to meet you, Alexis. Won't you please come in." Alexis giggled at Kate.

"I'd be honored." Rick replied.

Alexis not wanting to be left out called Kate's name.

"Kate!"

"Rick, did you hear that? She just called me by my name!"

"Yeah, ever since I told her that we were coming here for dinner She's been repeating your name the right way nonstop since then. She finally stopped calling you Kat."

Johanna and Jim appeared at Kate's side.

"Rick, I'd like to introduce you to my parents. Jim and Johanna Beckett."

"Mom, dad, this is Rick Rodgers and his daughter Alexis."

"Mr. Rodgers, it's a pleasure to meet you." Both Jim and Jo said together. Jim went to shake Rick's hand but couldn't because of the bottle of wine and the flowers he was holding.

"Mama, dada? Alexis said while pointing to Kate then to her parents.

"Yes, Alexis these people are my mama and dada." Kate told her. Then she looked at what Rick was carrying in addition to Alexis. She relieved him of the wine and flowers.

Mr. Rodgers let's sit down for a minute, get to know one another while Kate and my wife get things ready." Jim asked him as he finally shook his hand.

Rick was a goner now. Sitting and talking with the father of the woman he loved? This would not end well. So, he did the only thing he could, he sat down across from her dad and used Alexis as a shield hoping it would discourage him. Boy, was he wrong!

"Mr. Rodgers, would it be alright if Kate or her mom watched Alexis for a little bit?"

Rick could have sworn her dad could hear the gulp sounds he made in his throat when he said yes to his request.

"Katie, can you come here please."

"Sure dad."

"Katie, can you entertain this little girl for a couple of minutes for us?"

"Okay." Kate gave Rick a sympathetic look and picked up Alexis from Rick's lap. Now he was defenseless. Kate walked back into the kitchen and Johanna looked her over. She was adorable!

"So Mr. Rodgers, I heard that you had to tolerate my daughter on a cross-country trip? I'll bet that she was a handful?" Jim asked.

"First Mr. Beckett, please call me Rick. And your daughter was nothing short of amazing on the drive back home."

"Okay Rick, but the same courtesy applies to you as well, please call me Jim. And I think you're bending the truth a little about my daughter."

"Thanks, Jim. But honestly, Kate was a thrill at every turn of our trip."

"Really? Well, I have a hard time believing that."

"She really was."

"Alright, Rick I'll take your word for it. So Rick, what do you do?"

"Actually I'm a writer. I write fiction. But right now, I am most likely going to be working for the New York Times. I'm also a reviewer and I proofread other writers work."

"Oh, anything I would have read?"

"No, I'm not published yet. I'm shopping around for a publisher." Rick suggested, feeling a little rejected.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I might have a contact for a publishing firm that we represent. Would you like me to ask around?"

"Can I get back to on that? I'm going to meet with a couple of more publishers this week. If those fall through then I might take you up on your offer."

"Alright, I'll keep it on the table for you."

"Jim, Mr. Rodgers dinner is ready." Johanna called out.

"Coming Jo." Jim said.

Rick and Jim make their way to the table. Kate takes Alexis and sets her up in the highchair next to that table, while Johanna presents the antipasto. Everyone sits down and as he looks at his daughter he's surprised that Alexis is devouring the flatbread. Kate clears the appetizer plates and returns with the salad. Rick tries the fresh tomatoes and mozzarella and it explodes in his mouth he loves the taste. He cuts a small piece of each and gives it to Alexis. The face she makes gets Johanna and Jim to quietly laugh at her look. Johanna gets up and retrieves a regular garden salad from the fridge. She tries it but is not happy with it.

They all clear the dishes and return to the table when Kate and Johanna return with the main course. Chicken Scarpariello it looks mouthwatering to Rick. Rick is about to dive in when Jim stops him before he can.

"Jo, do you want the honors?"

"Yes, thank you, Jim. Johanna starts to recite a prayer for the food they're about to eat.

"Father of us all,

This meal is a sign of Your love for us:

Bless us and bless our food,

And help us to give you glory each day

Through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Amen!"

"Dig in everyone."

The meal goes on with nothing said. There are mmmm's and oh's being heard around the table as they eat. Even Alexis cleans off her plate. Soon after they start they are finished and now Rick is terrified of what will happen next.

"So Rick, Kate tells me that you took her to see the sights in Chicago." Johanna asked.

"I did. And I think she liked seeing the places I took her to."

"She did." Kate stated.

"Where did you go?"

"We went to Sears Tower, and Wrigley Field. Kate even bought Alexis a souvenir."

"It sounds like you had a great time there."

"I tend to think we did. Being stuck in a truck for three days' kind of gets you just a little stir crazy. So I thought going there would break up the trip."

I'm glad that you took the time to relax even if it was only for a couple of hours." Johanna said. She excused herself and headed back to the kitchen. She returned back with a silver serving platter with three servings of Tiramisu. Kate's eyes went wide knowing that her mom made it from scratch. Johanna brought one more thing with her. She placed a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream in front of Alexis. She had a smile that even impressed Jim.

"I take it she likes her ice cream." Jim said.

"I think that she thinks it's a food group all of its own."  
Rick told them.

There was small talk after dessert and Johanna noticed her daughter had never taken her eyes off Rick. And even though she noticed the way he looked back at her she could see that he was definitely in love with her. She could see it in his eyes. Katie was right, his eyes give him away and they are addictive.

Rick and Alexis were with Jim and Kate talking, while Johanna cleaned up. It was almost 9 pm and Rick needed to get Alexis settled for bed. They said their goodbyes, Rick thanked them for such a great dinner and also for their hospitality. Kate told her father that she was going to walk Rick to the front door and would be back in a minute or two. They collected their coats and went downstairs. Once at the front door, Rick turned back to Kate.

"Kate, I had such a great time! Your parents are wonderful. Please thank them for having me and Alexis over for dinner tonight."

"Rick, I think they know since you already told them a million times, but I'll tell them again anyway."

Rick thought it was the time, so he screwed on his courage and spoke.

"Kate, I would like to know if you'd go out with me on a real date, no Alexis and no parents to interrupt us?"

"Rick, this is a big step, are you sure that we are there?"

"With all my heart I do, so what do you say?

 **A/N 2: My life has been very busy this week. I will try to update all of my other stories by next Sunday. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites they all mean a lot to me!**

 **P2P**


	15. Chapter 15

He sits behind his desk in the spare bedroom he has converted into an office which he shares with his mother when she does her needle point. She swears that it calms her. He, however, can't believe that. He turns to look at the rocking chair she occupies by the window when she is busy with her therapy. In his mind he sees someone different, someone doing something that takes his breath away. He sees Kate with their child just rocking her back to sleep after her mid-morning feeding. Sighing he turns away from his reveries and looks at his open day planner.

 _"It's always the same story"_ he mumbles to himself.

Of all the stories he's heard over the last week of trying to sell his new manuscript the worst one came from an agent at Raider Publishing International in Newark, NJ.

 _"Mr. Rodgers, why would we want to publish such garbage like this? A worn-out love story? I'm sure that the Fabio romance novels on the spinning rack are 10 times better than this gibberish is! But women buy gibberish, so we might have a soft spot for you… somewhere."_

He rose from his chair and extended his arm, then raised his middle finger at the man. He turned and left the office.

"Just you wait, Mr. Rodgers, when the other publishers turn you down, you'll be back!

"I'll never be back!"

This was going to be a lot tougher than he originally thought. He faintly touched each entry he'd written in his day planner for the past week. Each of them had a line drawn through them, describing his failure. He sat there and thought back when he asked Kate just about a week ago, to go out with him.

 _"Well, my answer is yes!"_

Kate gave him the answer he wanted to hear and that she wanted as well. She only hoped that he understood that she'd be totally involved in her schooling giving them less time to see each other later on, but hoped that he'd understand.

Rick was so happy that he, without a thought wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. He held her for a little while before releasing her and swiftly pressing his lips against hers. She responded with the same intensity. Soon they separated and Rick rested his forehead against hers.

"So, we're really doing this?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we are Rick." She replied.

He lifted his head and looked her in the eye and said,

"Kate, I really need to get home for Alexis. After I do, I am going to find the best places to go to on our date."

"So, you're going to surprise me?"

"Of course I am. I want us both to be surprised."

"How will you be surprised when you know what this surprise date will be?" She wondered.

"My surprise will be seeing the look on your face when you get to see what's in store for you!"

"Rick…" She stressed.

"Kate, don't worry. I'll take it easy on our first date."

"Okay. Good night Rick." Then she brushed a light kiss on his lips before turning and walking back to her building. Rick turned and walked to his car.

Xx

He loved her. In his heart, he knew this to be true. Now if he could only get a steady income rolling in, this would ease his thoughts of becoming a has-been writer. He still had considerable savings from his sale of the house and he figured he had about 6 months before he needed to worry about his cash flow. He decided to forgo making appointments for the next week in favor of finding happenings around the city that interested him and Kate. He had already booked a Central Park carriage ride complete with the warm blanket and hot coco. Now he needed a place to eat.

He knew that she liked Carmine's. But since this was their first date he wanted a place they could call their own, someplace that would be special to them. So, he searched. And searched some more. After about 3 hours he had it narrowed down to two restaurants. Blanca in Williamsburg Brooklyn or The Rainbow Room at 30 Rockefeller Center. He had an idea for after dinner so he decided that The Rainbow Room was the best choice.

Xx

To say that she was nervous would be understatement to anyone who looked at her. Their date was still about 24 hours away, but she had no idea what to wear. He was going to take her to dinner she assumed, after that she was at a loss. He should at least have given her a hint or two as to what was going to happen after they finished dinner. This way she could decide on what to wear. She had three outfits laid out on her bed and then had an idea. She'd ask her mom what her thoughts were.

"Mom, can you come in here for a sec?"

"Sure Katie, give me a minute."

Kate hemmed and hawed while she waited for her mom. She had an idea of which outfit she would wear but she wanted a second opinion.

"What is it, Katie?" Her mom asked.

"I'm stuck. Rick is taking me out tomorrow night and I have these three outfits here and I can't decide on which one to wear."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Dinner, and pretty much everything after that is a "surprise."

"Then I'd go with the dress. It will show off a very soft side of you. Add a pair of pumps, and some well thought out accessories and you're set."

"Thanks, mom."

"So Katie, what are you hoping for on this date?"

"I'm looking to see how we deal with just us. How we act around each other without parents or Alexis in the mix. Then if we have the time to talk I want to let Rick know that my school will be taking up a lot of my time and there might not be that much of me to be with him."

"Katie, people have done this before you. If this is something that you really want to see work between the two of you, and you love him, you will find the time to be together."

"Thanks, mom."

"Now come on and help me with dinner."

Xx

He was beyond petrified. Totally scared would best describe what he was feeling right now. He thought about knocking on her parent's door, but needed just a minute or two before he knocked knowing that when he did he'd have no time to get his priorities straight. He wasn't afraid of her parents, but they could turn the screws to him and he hated the hold that they had over him. _Here goes nothing, he thinks._

Rick knocks on the door and he hears Kate's mom tell her dad to answer the door. Before the door opens he checks himself over once more. He's dressed in no iron black slacks, a Van Heusen button down royal blue shirt with a black satin tie. He sports his leather jacket. Seeing that he's pretty much presentable the door opens and Jim is now the one looking him over. Man, this will not be easy.

"So Rick, what brings you around?" Jim asked.

He wants to believe that her dad is kidding, and he hopes he is, but the look he gives and his tone of voice make him think twice. He gulps twice and then says,

"Good evening Mr. Beckett. I'm here to pick up Kate for our date." He tells her father with confidence.

"Oh, you are? I was not aware that she had plans tonight. I'm not even sure if she's home. What time were you supposed to pick her up?"

Rick glances at his watch to make sure that he's on time.

"Actually, I am a little early. But only by five minutes."

"Hold on a second I'll see if she's even here."

Jim turns around and to his surprise, Katie was standing there taking in the whole scene. He can tell by the look on her face that she's not happy, and by the looks his wife is giving him she's not happy either.

"Are you done raking him over the coals dad?"

Katie, I was just having a little fun, but he does look a little green around the edges, so maybe I did go a tad bit too far."

Rick eases a little. He's still unsure about what happened, but Kate steps forward and says,

"Rick please come in and forget what my father the joker said to you. He was just exercising his parental right to grill you. I do apologize."

"Thanks, Kate." Rick says as he walks into their apartment.

Jim feels a little bad about what he did to Rick and extends his hand for a quick hand shake to show that there are no hard feelings.

"Rick, I do apologize please forgive my little act."

Kate looks at Rick and nods at him and Rick accepts his apology. Kate walks to the closet and grabs her jacket and stands at Rick's side.

"Rick, are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you ready for a fun night out?"

"I think I am. I curious about one thing, am I wearing the right clothes for what you have planned?"

"Kate I promise that you are dressed accordingly. Ready?"

"I am. Mom, dad, I'll be home around midnight?" She looked to Rick and he nodded letting her know that they'd be back by then. They said their goodbyes and left.

Xx

It was early for dinner so they walked around the plaza near 30 Rock to do a little window shopping. The items that caught their eyes were way out of their price range but it was fun to dream. Checking his watch, he gave Kate a slight tug on the arm and then guided her to the entrance of 30 Rockefeller Center. They stood there waiting for the elevator to bring them to the 65th floor. The doors opened and they got on. The ride up was smooth and before they knew it they were getting off. The elevator attendant told them that the escalator to the left would take them to the dining room and dance floor.

He gave his name and were promptly seated. The place was amazing. The music filled their ears soft, smooth jazz filled the room. Sitting opposite each other Kate wanted to have dinner and then talk to him about what could happen in the future with her schooling. She hoped that he would understand. Dinner was excellent. Rick had a filet mignon and Kate had chicken smothered in mushrooms in a dark gravy. They were reading the dessert menu as the dishes were being cleared away. Now was a good time as any so she started.

"Rick, I need to talk to you about medical school. I will be really occupied with classes and work that my time will be very valuable. There will be little time for what we might be able to have during the next 4 years and maybe beyond."

Rick watched her as she explained about her free time during her schooling. She was the smart one in this and he was glad that she would not compromise her future education. When she was finished telling him what he wanted to tell him he thought about what he wanted to say to her. He took her hand into his and started.

"Kate I understand what you will be going through in the coming years. I'm okay with this. I'd never stop you from being what you wanted to be in life. We will work around your schooling and studies and I think that it will make us stronger as a couple. We will manage. Now I don't want to upset you, but I have something to tell you as well.'

"You do? What is it?"

"I am really striking out in my search for a publisher. I think that after next week if I am not able to sell my manuscript I will be taking a job with the New York Times as a researcher and proof reader."

"Rick, why didn't you tell me this before now? My father knows people in the publishing business and I'm sure that he'd help."

"Kate, while I do appreciate his help this is something that I need to do on my own. I was hoping to make my own way here in New York. If I can't what does that say about me being able to provide for us?"

"Provide for us? What is it that you are saying exactly Rick?"

Kate was at a loss. Never did she expect him to say something like that about _them_ so early in the dating process. This was their first date and they should be talking about the next date they need to plan, not a topic with this much pressure between them.

"Kate, I'm in love with you. I have been since the third day of our trip back home. I know that this is where my heart is. I have never felt this way about any woman, and there have only been two in my life. You just bring out the best in me. I want you in my heart for the rest of my life."

She just sat there not knowing how to respond to his statement. He was in love with her? Sure, she had feelings for him, and maybe he fell in love quickly but love him in return? This was a lot to think about. As she started to talk to him she did realize that she'd said the wrong thing the second the words left her mouth. She can't figure out why she said what she said. Maybe she was scared and just a little guarded after hearing his declaration. She did have deep feelings for him, but love?

"Rick, you're in love with me? We have only known each other for less than three weeks! Love is something that comes in time, something that grows between two people. I'd like you to please take me home, now."

He just looked at her with a look that she had never seen before. A look of dismay, anger and maybe hurt. She looked into his eyes that she loved the most before they had turned dark and the love she saw in them had now vanished. If she could she'd rewind all of this back to when they first sat down she would start over, but by the way he was now moving to get up like he was trying to avoid a train wreck in slow motion she had known that the time had passed to fix this. He signaled the waiter for the check and promptly paid. He was still the gentleman as they walked to the coat check and retrieved her coat and gently let her slip into it. They retraced their steps back to the escalator and then the elevator. Reaching the lobby, he walked ahead of her to where a horse drawn carriage was parked by the curb. He spoke with the driver gave him some cash for his troubles and then as he was walking back, the carriage pulled away. He hailed a cab. As he held the door open for her she now realized that the carriage ride through the park was for them. What had she done? With one simple statement, she had broken him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as the cab drove them back to her parent's house. His silence was killing her. She did not think that there was anything she could say that would fix this. The cab pulled up to the curb, he told the cabbie to wait and he got out and walked over to her side, opened the door and let her get out. He walked her to the lobby door and said,

"Miss Beckett, I had a nice time in your company tonight. I hope that we can do this again sometime."

"Rick?"

What shocked her next was the fact that he extended his hand out searching for hers to shake. She had expected a kiss. She automatically raised her arm and took his hand without thinking. He shook hers firmly and let go. He turned back to the waiting cab and as he walked away she asked him to call her so they could talk. He never turned back or responded to her. He entered the cab and the cab drove off. What a mess she had made of tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

She was kicking herself for what she told Rick earlier when they were at dinner. She realized to late that she had hurt him when he left without a word. She should have stopped talking and listened to what he was telling her. He wasn't wrong, and neither was she. She does love him, well the way he acted, earlier maybe the past tense should be used. She can't figure out why she acted so badly when he told her that he loved her.

Maybe that was the problem. She had never been told that anyone loved her but her parents, aunts and uncles. No one else had told her this in either in a private or public setting. Maybe that's why she acted the way she had. Sure, she was scared, but it was a good kind of scared. So why did she put him down so quickly?

The only other semi relationship that she could even compare her feelings to with how she now felt about Rick, (if you could call it that) was her meeting and dating Rogan O'Leary. At first it was carefree they got along perfectly. They spent a lot of time together and he hungered after her. And when it was obvious that they liked each other he suggested they move to the next step. He wanted to be exclusive dating only her, so she agreed. The smaller signs were there then and she completely over looked them. He spent less and less time with her the longer they were together and gave her excuses that made no sense to her. He would promise to meet her for a date and she'd be stood up. He told her everything she wanted to hear with an apologetic tone and being new to dating someone seriously she accepted his excuses. He had tried to use her in one of his scams and she found out just in time after she started to put the pieces together and asked around about his way of life. To put it simply he was a conman. She broke it off and told him that whatever he was involved in, she wanted no part of it or him. It was a clean break. One that she saw coming.

Xx

After her return home from the disaster she called a date, her mother looked at the time when she returned. She gave her a perplexed look. Kate did not say a word and her mother knew better than to ask her what went on with her father sitting directly across from her. So, she waited until her daughter found just a little calm on her own. She would offer her solace later. After Kate was in her room Jim spoke.

"So what's going on with Katie, Jo." Jim asked not looking up from the newspaper he was preoccupied with.

"Jim, I'll give her some time before I start the inquisition. Whatever it is I'll bet it has to do with Rick."

"Jo, if he hurt her at all, he's going to have to deal with me. No one hurts her and gets away with it. I won't allow it!"

"Jim, simmer down. We don't know what happened tonight. Let's give her some time to get comfortable in her room and then I'll go in and have a talk with her."

Johanna was the peace keeper in most situations. Matters of the heart, although sometimes mystifying to Jim, were better left for Johanna to handle. She thought about what to say once she talked to Katie. She knows her daughter and how she at first is guarded with her feelings, but quickly gives her heart for the right reason. Johanna thought that's what was going on here. Katie made her intentions known about her feelings for Rick and he refused her. Rising up from the arm chair she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. For situations of this severity Johanna had kept a special blend of Chamomile Tea and when she combined this with Lavender Tea. The result was a tea that calmed almost anyone after the first sip. Drawing two clear crystal tea cups from the cabinet she placed the infuser into the cup, added her mix of Lavender and Chamomile teas, filed the cup with hot water and placed the lid of the infuser in place. While she waited for the tea to brew she moved to the next cabinet and took out Katie's favorite cookie. Lorna Doone shortbread cookies. Placing a generous amount on the serving tray, Johanna strained the tea leaves and put the cups on the tray with milk and sugar.

Balancing the tray on her arm she knocked softly on her door.

"Katie, may I come in?" Johanna asked.

"Yes mom, please come in."

Johanna opened the door and her eyes went directly to her daughter's form lying on the bed curled up in a protective position. She set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on her bed. Hesitating to reach out to her at first because she noticed that Katie had not even acknowledged her mother's presence. This was not a good start.

"Katie, is everything alright?" Johanna asked.

Johanna was met with silence. So, she asked again this time placing a comforting touch to her daughter's hip.

"Katie, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

At first it seemed that she was not going to answer. But when Johanna looked into her eyes she knew that she was fighting with her emotions. She was slow to answer her, but she did. In a small voice that reminded Johanna of Katie when she was a lot younger she spoke, almost at a whisper.

"Mom, I made a mess of everything between me and Rick."

"Katie, it can't be that bad, right? So, he doesn't love you like you thought. I know I've said this before honey, but there are plenty of fish in the sea. Rick was just one of those fishes. You _will_ meet someone else."

"Mom, no you don't understand. It's not like that." Kate said brokenheartedly.

"Sweetie, I am not able to read your mind. You need to tell me what happened tonight."

Kate sighed and told her mom what happened right up to the end of their dinner.

"I told him about the demands that medical school would put on me and that we would have less time to be with each other."

"Okay, what did he say when you told him that?"

"He was okay with it. He said that we could work around this. Then he told me that he might need to go to work for the New York Times as a proof reader. Then I told him that dad knew some people in the publishing business and he could help him."

"Alright, I'm still not seeing the problem here."

"I'm getting to that. He told me that he felt like he could not provide for us if he did not have an income and that he wanted to make it on his own without any help."

"Katie, you do know that we'd help in any way we can, right? Wait, provide for you and him what did he mean?"

"You don't miss anything, do you, mom? I was scared, a little. But then he told me that he loved me and had loved me since the third day we were together driving across the country."

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Here I was thinking that you told him that you loved him that's why you were upset. Because he did not feel the same way."

"Mom, I really messed this up. He politely paid the check, we walked down to the exit, where I might add was a horse drawn carriage waiting for us for a ride around the park probably with hot chocolate and a warming blanket, he hailed a cab and took me home. After we arrived he was the perfect gentleman and got out opened the door for me and walked me to the front door. But he shook my hand and called me Miss Beckett and thanked me for my company!"

"Oh boy. Katie, why didn't you talk about what he said?

Letting that sink in Johanna stood and picked up the tray with the tea and cookies on it. She passed Kate her glass and took her own. Fixing it the way she wanted it, Kate took a sip.

"I also brought your favorites, short breads."

"Thanks, mom."

They sat and enjoyed the tea and cookies. When Kate was halfway done with her cup she spoke again.

"Mom, I reacted with my head, not my heart. Do you think that there is any chance he'll forgive me?"

"Katie, I can't answer that for you. I'm sure that he's not happy right now. But give him some time. Rick gave me the impression that he forgives people easily. That's not to say that he might hold a grudge for a little bit. You'll need to give him time. I'd say that if he does not contact you in two days' time, give him a call. Explain to him why you reacted the way you did."

"Thanks for the tea and cookies mom. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep."

Johanna collected the now empty tea cups and tray and left her to think.

"So, Jo, what do you think?" Jim asked when she returned back to the kitchen.

"Jim, I think our little girl has a lot to think about. But don't worry she will be alright. She's in love with him and her brain hasn't caught up with her heart yet."

"I hope she figures it out I kind of like Rick."

"Yeah, so do I."

Kate showered and got ready for bed. The night's conversation with Rick played in her head as if on a loop. It was the last thing she was thinking about as she drifted off to sleep.

Xx

Rick was more than upset. He handled his feelings for her all wrong. She did not love him the way he loved her. He should have never told her this. In his mind, he thought that she could see them becoming more that just friends and want to move onto something more serious. Now after seeing her reaction at dinner he had no choice but make a hasty but graceful exit. He hated the way he left her but he thought about the night that they had and as he rewound the night he really went at her sideways. Maybe that was the problem, he was giving her too much too fast! Women! As he sat in the living room the front door opened. His mother waltzed in and he looked at his watch, then he shook his head.

"Hey Mom, late night or early morning?"

"Neither. Just you mind your own business." Martha joked back.

When she did not hear a snappy comeback she knew something was wrong with her son. Cautiously she looked at him and she could tell that he was hurting. Not bothering to remove her coat she asked,

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Why, nothing would change the end result."

"Well, you talking in riddles won't help this situation either!"

"MOM!"

"Don't mom me Richard. It's time for some tough love. Now start talking!"

Rick looked at her, really looked at her and found that she was sincere. So, after deciding that his frustrations would be better off out of his system he recounted his date with Kate and how he declared his love for her.

"So what happened after you told her this?"

"I paid the check, picked up her coat and escorted her home."

"And then?"

"I told her that I liked spending time with her and thanked her for a nice evening out with me."

"And then?" Martha asked again getting a little short with him not getting to the point.

"I hopped back into the cab and here I am."

"Richard you're such a Neanderthal. What _were_ you thinking?"

"Mom, I was thinking that I love her!"

"Sweetheart, this is nothing that I don't already know. I realized this when you would not stop talking about her. Kate did this, and Kate cared for Alexis like that, and Kate looked really charismatic in that dress."

Rick found his feet very interesting now as he looked down.

"Richard, my point is, that you did not communicate how you felt after you told her how you feel, did you? You left her feeling like you did not want anything to do with her."

"And you fault me for this?" he said stunned.

Yes, yes I do. Richard this has been a problem for you in the past. I've seen it when you were married to Meredith. Remember the disaster with the car? You said nothing to her when she went out and bought that car. That was something that you both should have agreed on. And now that the two of you have split, you are still paying for it all because you never challenged her. You never talked to her about buying a more practical vehicle."

"Yeah well, I wanted her to be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"Not at all. But sweetheart, you need to step back and look at the bigger picture here. The fact that you never voiced an opinion clearly shows that you either don't like or can't deal with your concerns over a specific topic. Now I know that you are in love with Kate. I see it written all over your face every time I look at you but don't you think that you are blowing this out of proportion? Just a little?"

Rick thought about what she said. And as usual her advice was sound. But what to do about it?

"So mom, what do I do?"

"I think that you should take a day or two calm down and think about how to make this up to her. Her being accepted to medical school will be hard on her and she is right, time together between the two of you will be very, very limited. But I have faith in you two you can make this work. If you forgive her for her actions why not give her a call tomorrow?"

"Okay, I might have jumped the gun a little."

"I'll say!"

His mother left him to think after hanging her coat up and retiring to her room. She was right he only hoped that Kate could forgive him for what he had done.

Xx

Kate was helpless. Never had a man done this to her emotions. All she could think about was Rick. She acted like this was a high school crush when she really knew deep down that it was the real thing. She was startled when the phone rang. She got up from the arm chair and moved over to the table and answered it.

"Beckett residence, Kate speaking."

She was met with silence on the other end. Just as she was about to announce herself again she heard "Kate?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Kate it's Rick."

His voice sounded unsure to her maybe that's why she did not recognize him.

"Hi, Rick!" She said happily now that he called.

"Kate, can we meet for lunch? Someplace close to you so you don't need to trudge all the way down to Tri-Becca?"

"Oh, okay. What about that diner on East 36th and 5th?"

"I know where that one is, say around 11:30?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds great, and Rick I'm sor…"

He cut her off without letting her finish her sentence.

"Kate, later. It would be better to do this in person."

"Okay, see you then Rick."

"See you then." He replied back.

He sat in the diner waiting. It seemed that the more he waited, the more he doubted that this was such a good idea. But then he thought about her and his insecurities had melted away. The small bell above the door to the diner had chimed and his eyes went directly to the person entering. She was here. He noticed that she looked a little hesitant when she finally caught sight of him. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi, Rick." She said.

"Hello, Kate." He returned.

The silence of them finally being together fell over them. Not knowing which one was to start first they both spoke at the same time.

"Kate, Rick, I'm sorry!" Saying it harmony.

"Kate, ladies first."

"Rick I am sorry. I acted like a girl with a high school crush. I never intended to hurt you. I do love you Rick, more than you know."

"Kate, I'm so glad to hear this. I know that I tend to speak from my heart all of the time when it comes to my emotions, but I can't see my life without you in it. No matter what obstacles we need to overcome."

Kate had a question for him and she hoped that he'd be open to it. Looking directly at him she asked.

"Rick, can we get a do-over on our date?"

"Are you sure Kate? I'm not sure that I will be able to come close to what I had planned for our first one."

"You know, I don't care. As long as we can sit down, have a good meal and talk about us. That's what really matters to me now."

"Well then, it's a date. Are you busy this Friday night?"

"Actually, my calendar is pretty much clear. Pick me up at 5:30?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

Xx

Their date went better the second time around. They ate a great meal at a rather unknown establishment. They joked, talked and had a really good time getting to know one another all over again. What they had together was serious and both Rick and Kate could not wait to see where they could go with their relationship.

"So, Katie? Her mother asked.

"So what mom?"

"How did the date go?"

"Perfectly. It was amazing. I'm in love with him and he is with me!"

"Well, at least you've got that figured out now!" Her mom said with a sly wink of her eye.

"Mom, it's pretty late. So I'm going to head off to bed."

"Sweet dreams Katie."

 **A/N Next chapter will have a small time jump into the future. Not that far, but enough to see how they are moving along with their relationship.**

 **P2P**


	17. Chapter 17

In the past four months that have gone by Rick had a kind of awakening within him. Since his meetings with publishers had dwindled down to almost nothing he had time on his hands. So instead of sulking about it, he became creative. He had an idea for a second manuscript and had been working on it for the past month. The outline was the easy part. He had written that and there were many times that he had deviated from it to make his story believable. He was in his spare bedroom/office typing away on his computer when he heard his daughter come into his space.

"Daddy, hungry!"

"Hey, pumpkin! So what would you like for lunch?"

"Mmmm dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? Do we have any, or do I need to go out and slay one for you?" Rick asked trying to get a smile from her.

"Silly daddy! Dinosaurs in the cold box." Alexis told him like it was common knowledge.

"Cold box?" He questioned. She took his hand and dragged him from his chair and into the kitchen. When she arrived at the refrigerator he understood.

"Alexis, this is a refrigerator. Try to say it for me." As he pointed to it.

"Regifarotor?"

"Close, try it again."

"Fridigarator?"

"Well, we'll work on it. But your so close."

Rick knew that pushing her on such a hard word would usually get her upset and frustrated. They had been practicing words together and she was very smart. Instead of the baby talk she had been speaking only months ago, she was now pronouncing words that even he could never say at this age. And boy could she talk! He opened the door and pulled out the dinosaur chicken nuggets and preheated the oven and arranged them on a non-stick sheet pan. He decided to take a break from writing and share the nuggets with her so he told her to play in the living room while he prepared their lunch.

Lunch was fun. Rick had taken one of the dinosaur pieces and pretended that he was a caveman trying to take the dinosaur down. When Alexis laughed at his portrayal of a caveman, he then popped the entire nugget into his mouth and chewed it up making growling noises.

"Daddy, you ate him!"

"Pumpkin, chasing dinosaurs is hard work. And I'm really hungry."

She just giggled when he said that.

"So, now that we're done with lunch, what are your thoughts about dinner.?" He asked her.

Alexis put a lot of thought into her answer. She made serious faces, then silly ones, when she was done she told him with her index finger resting on her chin looking deep in thought,

"I know daddy, what about pisgetti and meeballs."

"I can see that we are going to have to work on our Italian next, aren't we. How about if we have spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Daddy, that's what I said... pisgetti and meeballs." she said giving him a stern look.

"Okay, Alexis. We'll have what you want for dinner." Alexis just smiled at him knowing that she was right.

Rick had been to a lot of meetings with prospective publishers. None of which were interested in his book. But one man who seemed sympathetic to his predicament gave him a suggestion.

"Listen, son," the slightly gray-haired man told him as he patted his shoulder. "What you need is something that pops! Something that separates you from other writers."

"I do?" Rick questioned.

"Yes, you do. Think about it like this. Can you tell me who Richard Bachman is? Or for that matter, who is Mary Westmacott or Paul French?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know any of those people."

"Oh son, but you do, more than you know!"

"How?"

"I'm pretty sure that you have read everything that they've published."

"Nonsense, the names that you just mentioned sound made up." Rick stated.

"Well, you're right. They are. Richard Bachman is actually Stephen King, Mary Westmacott is Agatha Christie and Paul French is none other than Issac Asimov. I bet you didn't know that."

"Well, your right on that front I didn't. But why did they do this?"

"Sometimes writers want to try to get out from under the name that they are associated with. They try to write under a new pen name and show the readers that there is a new way that they can draw them in. Some try different genres, and some write poems."

"There's that, I guess. Have their other works been well received? I mean did they reach the goal they wanted by writing under a different pen name?"

"Yes and no. What they were trying to do was to separate their known name from the new one. Some writers just wanted to do something new and some others just wanted to write without the pressures of an always demanding publisher."

"Thanks... I think." Rick said.

"Son, what I'm telling you is that while Rick Rodgers is your name, and it might at one point get you a book deal, I think that changing your name to a different pen name would work wonders for you."

"Okay, I see what you're getting at. Something that pops! I am going to have to go home and think about this. But thank you for the suggestion."

Rick shook the older man's hand kindly and thanked him again. He had taken the subway to his meeting but decided to walk the 18 blocks back home. As he walked he thought about his name. That publisher might be onto something... but what kind of name would pop? The more he walked the more he was warming up the idea of a new name. He decided to look around as he walked and see if he could draw any inspiration from the surrounding neighborhood. He looked up and noticed the billboards that were displaying a Broadway show. "Cats." He'd never been to see it, but his mother raved about how great of a musical it was. The billboard had shown a pair of cats eyes and his mind went from there. Everything he came up with was terrible. Feline, tabby, jungle cat, nothing he thought of could be adapted for a new pen name. A city bus rolled past him and he looked at the ad on the side as it rolled to a stop at the bus stop. "Medieval Times." He had heard of the venue that's somewhere in Jersey that catered to those who wanted to be thrust back into the late fifteenth and early sixteenth centuries with dinner and a show. The ad had shown a pair of knights on horseback and were preparing to do battle with each other in the form of a joust.

Richard Knight. Nah it sounded like Ted Knight and he was an actor. He studied the ad once again and thought about the religious aspect of the middle ages. Richard Bishop. Now standing directly across from the bus now he dismissed the Bishop moniker thinking that it sounded a little wimpy and to driven by religion. His eyes fixed once again on the ad as the bus's doors closed after boarding it's passengers and started to pull away. He noticed the background where the knights were about to do battle and there stood a castle made from what he thought was Caen Limestone. That's when it hit him, Richard Castle! It had provided a sense of royalty and it sounded really cool. He turned away from his spot where the bus had left and continued the rest of the way home.

Xx

Hectic. Webster's Dictionary defines hectic as: "full of incessant or frantic activity." that definition doesn't even come close to what her life is now. The more she thought about her current medical school studies the harder it was. Her classes were manageable, and she like most of her teachers, all of them being accommodating and understanding most would give help when she asked. With the exception of her science teacher. The teacher was in a world all of her own. Whenever she asked this teacher for help, she told Kate that she should know subject matter already after teaching the whole class the same lesson.

What really upset Kate the most, was the fact that other students in the class could walk up to this teacher and ask for help and she would give it freely. So it must be the fact that she was either bothering her or the teacher disliked her. She had a very heavy Polish accent and when Kate asked about anything that was on the day's lesson she was met with a short snippy answer that got her nowhere. In either case, she would not be taking another class with this teacher again in the future. Rick was a godsend. There were times when he was her savior. Many times in the past 4 months had he given his time to help her with her studies. For this she was grateful. He might not have known the subject matter, but he did his best to help her. She thinks back to how she asked him for help.

In the four months that have passed, they have become even closer. The first "study session" that they had was a little awkward. She knew her anatomy pretty well, but after sitting at her desk at home and cracking open the first human anatomy book she was overwhelmed by what she needed to learn. So, after about an hour of trying to understand the subject she decided that maybe Rick could give her some help. She called him and hoped he was home it was after all a Saturday.

"Hello." Rick answered.

"Hi, Rick. Listen I have a request and I hope you don't think that it's a silly one. I mean..."

"Kate, just tell me what's going on and I'll see if I can help you." Rick said as he cut her off.

"I'm having trouble with anatomy. This book is just the basic book on anatomy and I am already overwhelmed. Can either you come over to my parent's place, or I could meet you at yours so I can try to get a handle on this?"

"Kate, I'd be honored to help you in any way I am able to. But be warned, my knowledge in anatomy is severely limited. So in a way, we'd both be learning as we go."

"That's okay with me Rick. Do you want me to come over?"

"Sure, let me give you the address." Rick gave her the address for his mom's apartment.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alexis waddled over to the door with Rick right behind her.

"Hi, Kate." Rick and Alexis said together.

Kate knelt down to Alexis' level taking her in. She had not laid eyes on her in about six weeks and she had grown taller and her hair was longer. She took her hands and drew her up off the floor and held her in a tight hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around Kate's neck and returning the sentiment. Rick just watched the woman he cared about and the love that she showed towards his daughter. Soon the exchange was over Kate lowered her back on the floor and said,

"Rick she has grown so much! I can't believe she's this big."

"Wait until she starts to show you her expanding vocabulary. You'll be amazed."

"Really? But she's so quiet now."

"Just give her time to warm back up to you, it has been a while since you've seen each other."

It doesn't take even 5 minutes before Alexis is talking to her about just every topic she can remember from her and her father's last outing, which just happened to be a visit to the Bronx Zoo. She told Kate about the giraffes, gorillas, elephants and a whole sort of activities that they went to. Soon she hears Rick's voice.

"Pumpkin, while I know that you want to tell Kate about everything we did at the zoo, she really needs my help. But maybe if we ask her nicely to stay for dinner and she agrees, then you can finish telling her about the zoo."

Alexis just looks towards Kate with the most lovable look on her face and her best puppy dog eyes. Kate, after listening to the entire conversation looked to Rick knowing that he put her in a position where she could not say no to the invite. So she agreed. Alexis was on her own would from that point on. During their study session and while Rick was getting dinner ready Kate felt a little more at ease with her understanding of anatomy. It was after Alexis told her about her time at the park and when they had finished cleaning up from dinner when they really started to get into the subject. The muscles and medical names were hard for Kate, but Rick gave her a way to memorize the names that helped. From that point on it was easy for her. But the issue came when the reproductive organs came into the discussion.

"Kate, there is nothing to be ashamed of. This is just the human body. Sure you and I have different parts, but you still need to know this." Rick told her knowing that he was right. So they started to discuss the male reproductive organs first. Kate immediately thought about his manhood and what it was like. Was he large? Did he please his lover? Would she be able to handle him if he was _that_ large? Before she knew it she was turning red in the face and she was sure that he noticed that her thoughts were about him from the look on his face. They had recited the medical names for the male organs and then moved on to the female organs. Now, however, after repeating the female reproductive organs, it was Rick's turn to blush. She had the medical terms down for both male and female and she decided then to put a stop to the studying. She wanted to know more about his sex life or lack thereof. So she posed her next question very delicately.

"Rick, can I ask you some very personal questions?"

"What kind of questions?"

"The kind of questions that could end up being uncomfortable for both of us."

Rick thought he knew what she wanted to ask since they just ended their study of male and female reproductive organs. So he reluctantly nodded his head to acquiesce her.

She figured it would be best to be blunt and she was.

"Rick when was the last time that you made love to a woman?"

Her question was forward if anything and she had caught him with his pants down, so to speak. But she had a right to know. He wanted to show her how honest with his feelings so he leaned across the table drew her hand into his and looked her straight in the eye.

"It seems like so long ago but the last time I have been intimate with a woman was about 8 months before Alexis was born. Meredith just could not see being able to give me pleasure after I put her in that condition. And it sucked. So being honest here I'd say just over two years give or take a month. Why?"

"I'm so sorry Rick. She had no right to use the act of making love like a tool which she could give and take away."

"Kate it's okay. Actually raising Alexis has kept my mind off being " _with"_ a willing partner."

"Rick what if I wanted to change this? We have been out on many dates and I love how you are supporting me with my school work and how you are willing to drop everything to help me when I ask. So I guess what I'm saying is that I am in love with you and I want to take our relationship one step further."

Rick just looked at her as her head dropped down hiding her blushing cheeks. Rick was lost. Never had any woman give him such an important gift before. He considered his next words very carefully.

"Kate, while I'm not saying no to your generous gift which I do appreciate sincerely by the way but can we talk about being together after Alexis goes  
to bed later tonight? And just so you know, I love you too Kate."

Kate snapped her head up and looked at him when he made his statement. Seeing the love in his eyes told her that he meant what he said and that he accepted her for taking their relationship one step further. Now she wanted to know if there was anything else on his mind.

"So what else do we have to talk about?"

"Um... there are just a couple of things that I'd like to ask you to."

"Alright, ask away." Kate replied knowing that he could give as good as he got.

"You know what? I think that we will continue this talk after I get Alexis settled into bed. Can you stay for a little bit? I know that it's getting late and you need to study a little more."

"I can, so can I help you with Alexis?"

"Sure I'd like that thanks."

"Anytime Rick."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter moves our couple into the "M" zone. If adult situations bother you, please do not read any further!**

Kate warmed up Alexis' bottle in the microwave. Testing it to make sure that it was not going to scald her when she drinks it, she cleaned up and returned back to her bedroom. As she eased into the room trying not to be seen she stopped and listened as Rick and his daughter talked.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna stay up and be with Kate."

"Pumpkin, you need your rest. Please try for me okay?"

"But daddy, I like Kate. She's fun!"

"I know you do. And I like her too, but she's going to go pretty soon and you need to sleep. How about if we ask her to come over for dinner one night next week?"

"Oh okay." She sadly says. He looks to the doorway and notices Kate standing there with the bottle and he reaches to her for it. She passes it to him and he gives it to Alexis. She takes it from him and starts to drink it greedily. Kate returns back to the table in the kitchen while Rick tucks her in. As he switches on the small Cinderella night light his mother had bought her, he slows right by the door and thinks about how he wants this conversation to go with Kate. He gives his daughter one last look to calm down the apprehension he is having now.

He knows in his heart that he loves her. They fit together like they were cut from the same cloth. Something that he'd never thought was possible again seeing how things ended with Meredith. He quietly closes the door with a soft click. He turns and starts walking to the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?" Kate asks.

"She will be in about 20 minutes or so."

Rick heads to the fridge and takes two bottles of water and gives one to Kate. Not knowing how to start this, he sits and looks into her eyes.

She sees it almost immediately when he sits down. First, she notices the love in his eyes and it's not hard to. And then she sees the hesitation gracing his features. She wonders what he's struggling with that would put him in this frame of mind. So, she waits him out. Seconds pass into minutes and he's still struggling she-

"Kate, there things that I'm having to resolve in my mind about us."

When he does not continue she takes this pause to ask what these things are.

"Rick, what's going inside of that beautiful head of yours?"

"Kate, I know that I am deeply in love with you. And this is something that I've ever had the luxury of knowing…. love. What I mean is that when Meredith and I got married, I thought we loved each other. I thought that in the beginning of what we had she was holding back kind of. It wasn't until a couple of months after she found out that she was pregnant that she had told me that she only accepted my proposal because she wanted to see me suffer."

"Suffer? Why would she do that? Wouldn't it be easier for the two of you to just be a couple and raise Alexis together without being married?"

"You're right. It would have been easier. But I think that when I asked her to marry me she saw an opportunity to twist the knife a little more. The only reason she agreed to marry me was that she could hold Alexis over my head and demand that I take care of her and the baby. Then she admitted that she had in no way planned to show me anything that resembled a loving relationship."

"So, I just lived with the fact that there was no one on this planet that I could give my love to and receive it back. That is until I met you. Kate I need to be sure that what you're offering me with your step to the next level of our relationship will not end up taking the course that Meredith followed. It hurt before and now that I am in love with you, I don't think that I'd even be strong enough to recover from something like this a second time. But I will understand if you are afraid and that you're having second thoughts after what I just told you."

 _God she loves this man. She looked into his eyes, the ones that permitted his feelings to be displayed there right in front of her, she knew that she wanted him in a way that only he would understand. She needed to reassure him that she was in this no matter what they had to go through._

"Rick, I'm not Meredith. There is no way that I'd hold my feelings or love away from you like a weapon at my disposal to wield. I'd never do that. And as for how I feel about you, if the tables were turned I don't think that I'd be able to love someone again either."

"Kate, I think that I love you just a little more right now!"

"Hold on there a second Romeo."

Kate watch as Rick's face deflated. She giggled a little to herself with the look he was giving her.

"Rick, neither of us are saints. We've both been with other people. But the man I was involved with when I was at Stanford, well we had never been intimate with each other. So, I don't want you to feel that you need to be proving something to me."

"Kate, could you please define "intimate" for me just so that I know that we're on the same page."

Kate drops her head, her hair providing the perfect curtain to cover her face. She had a feeling that he would ask her this question. So, she gathers up her courage and raises her head to look him straight in the eye.

After Rick sees her head drop, he knows what her answer will be. So instead of pushing her he gives her the time to get her thoughts together. Then she looks up at him her eyes trained right at him.

"Rick, the only intimacy that we ever shared was holding hands and kissing every once and a while. We were only dating for about 5 months. It was only when I found out that he was a thief and scammer I broke it off with him. So, to answer your question, we were never intimate in _that_ way. So yes, I am still a virgin."

Rick just sat there with his hands folded in his lap looking down at them. He now knew that giving herself to him without question was a huge step in their relationship. He could not screw this up.

"Kate, I don't want to screw this up with you, but are you sure about this?"

"Rick I have never been more convinced about anything in my life. I'm in love with you."

Before he had the chance to respond she was up and out of her chair. She placed her open hand in front of him for him to take. He took her hand and she lured him out of the chair seductively. He stopped suddenly in the hallway, with a thought suddenly coming to his mind.

"Kate, do your parents know where you are? I don't want them to worry about you if they don't know where you are."

"Rick, I told them that I was studying with you and that it would be an all-nighter. So, it's okay, they know where I'm going to be and how to reach me if they need to. Now stop stalling."

She gave him an inviting wink from over her shoulder and gentle coaxed him along again down the hallway. She reached for the door and opened it, the light from the living room flooding into his personal space. Before she could take in the features of his room he shut the door behind them dousing the light. When he turned on the light the first item she noticed was the bed. It looked sinfully comfortable and it was queen sized. He used his space well because a king size would have taken up too much room. He had an en-suite bathroom to the left of the bed. She released his hand and went to see the size and its complements. She was surprised at what was in there. The shower alone could fit two people comfortably. There was a double his and hers sink, with a full vanity below. She looked on taking everything in and then she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Who's stalling now?"

She turned to see him with a soft smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Soon, hands were roaming every part of the others bodies but the kiss went on. Needing a break to breathe they both separated. Her eyes were dark when he looked into them. She was panting and he needed her.

"Rick, bed now!" Kate said.

Without saying another word he kissed her again only this time she swore she could feel him tickling her tonsils. He guided her backward towards the bed, when she was stopped by the mattress she started to unbutton his shirt. He did the same. He wanted to savor this moment so he gently started to undress her as well. After he got her shirt off he dropped it by the side of the bed. Kate had the entire package. When he saw her breasts, he wanted to dive right into them. Kate was just the right size for his tastes. He fumbled with the front clasp of her bra and after being so nervous to start, he finally unclasped it. Her breasts were beautiful. He gently lowered his mouth to the right one and began sucking her nipple, her bra falling to the floor without notice. After about a minute pleasing that one he moved to the other.

Her eyes were closed and she was moaning deeply. His right hand was kneading the breast he wasn't tormenting with his mouth. Her hands were running through his hair and by far it was one of the most sensual acts he'd ever been involved in. He relented only long enough to slip his hands into the waistband of her jeans. They slid effortlessly to the floor in a pile surrounding her ankles. He took her all in and she was beautiful. She had the body of an angel. He reached for her thong and her hands stopped him. In a rushed breath, she said,

"Rick, your pants are still on. Let me help you with them."

And help him she did. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them down to the floor as well. She gasped when she noticed that he was wearing anything under his jeans. He was already well past the point of being aroused. She dipped her hand to take him in her hand and he let out a low vehement grunt. He kissed her again and as he did he slipped his hand down the front of her abdomen searching for entry to her woman parts. She consented by spreading her legs slightly for him.

Then in one smooth move, he broke their kiss, causing a whimper to release from her throat, hoisted her up by her thighs and gently placed her on his bed. He slowly slid her thong down her long legs. He looked up to her and he just took her in entirely. She had a body worthy of a goddess. He knelt beside her, dipping the bed slightly from his weight and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands started to explore his body and his matched hers. Soon she was begging him to feed her need for him to be inside her.

"Rick, I need you in me now. Pleassssse!"

He slid his hand between her legs and gently massaged her outer lips. She granted him more access by spreading her legs wider. He took advantage of what she was offering. He looked up and spotted her tells as he quickly brought her to her first orgasm. The extreme joy on her face, the shade of red of her body and her shallow breath not to mention the slight ripple her body gave as he brought her down from her high.

Catching her breath, she said,

"Rick, you are a beautiful man. But I feel a little guilty. You took care of me, but what about yourself?"

Rick dropped his head feeling embarrassed. He knew it was juvenile to think like this but he had not been intimate with a woman in the last two years. It was not that he didn't know how things worked, or not know what to do, but he just did not want to disappoint her if he was inadequate. He knew what they had was brand new and it takes a while for two people to get to know each other's likes and dislikes. He did not want to act like he knew her, just the opposite was true. She was a new discovery and he did not want to ruin it.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kate asked softly as she laid her hand on his forearm.

Her voice soothed him and drew him back from his thoughts. _Babe?_ That was new, and he liked the term of affection.

"Kate, I have not been with a woman in _this_ way in over two years."

"Hey, it's fine. I understand. And I don't expect everything to fall into place between us during our first time. I just want you to love me anyway you can."

He looked up at her and the understanding he saw on her face was more than enough to ease his fears. Whatever happened now between them now, would only get better. He leaned in and kissed her as he laid her back down onto the pillow. He enraptured her until she was begging him to enter her. He slid up her body to face her after doing devilish things to her with his tongue.

"Kate, protection?" Rick asked.

"I'm on the pill but please be gentle. This is a first for me, Rick."

Added pressure. He understood that this was her first time with a man in this situation and it would be uncomfortable for her. So, he made sure that she was well lubricated before he entered her. He slid into her slowly watching her facial expressions carefully. Her eyes were closed and she twisted her body a little to adjust to him. He immediately stopped.

"Rick...?

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, there's just a little discomfort there, but it's fine I promise."

"We can stop, I don't want to hurt you."

"Rick it's really okay. Just go easy and we'll get used to each other."

He starts to move once again but a little slower this time as he closely watches her. He's almost all the way in and she's still okay. He picks up the pace and she pulls him down to her to kiss him. She wraps her legs around his waist locking them together giving him deeper access to her. Soon, her whole body is shaking with her second orgasm. He lets go at almost at the same time.

Euphoria. Ecstasy. Rapture. This is what she's feeling lying next him. She never thought that it would feel so bad but at the same time feel so good. She's sore, but it's a good kind of sore, one she wants to happen again and again. She draws meaningless patterns in the bare skin of his chest. His arm is wrapped around her giving the feeling of being safe with him.

"Are you okay Kate?" He asks.

"Rick this was one of the best experiences of my life and I'm glad I had it with you."

He pulls her in closer and kisses her on her forehead. They slowly fall asleep together. He startles awake when he hears the front door shut a little too hard. Easing his way out of his bed making sure not to wake up Kate, he throws on his robe and slips out of the room.

What he sees in front of him is nothing short of loathing. It seems his mother has become a knock down stinking drunk. He tries to get to her before she stumbles and trips over the runner that lines the hallway but he can't get there in time and she hits the floor in a heap.

"MOTHER!" He shouts.

"Rishard, waz wrong?"

"Mother you're blitzed, that's what's wrong!"

"It seems that I'm a lot tipppsey."

"Why are you this drunk?"

"Iz simpl, I won a Tony! So, a couple of cast memberz took me out for a driknk."

"Come on mom, let's get you up off the floor and into bed."

"Awwww thaz nice Rishard! Always takin care of your favorite mom."

"Mom I hate to break it to you, but you're my only mom."

"You're such a charmer, my sweet baby!"

Rick guides his now incapacitated mom into her bedroom and sets her into bed. When he sees that she's not going to fall out of the bed, he checks to see her chest fall and rise a couple of times before he returns back to Kate.

"Is she alright babe?"

Rick was startled by the sound of her voice. He thought she was still asleep. Great, the most terrible way to end a night that was so beautiful for them. He'd never forgive his mom.

"She's drunk. She said she won a Tony, but I think that was just a reason for her to get blitzed. She wasn't even in a play that she could have been nominated for a Tony."

"Rick, hey it's okay, just come back to bed." She invited him to her side.

He slid back under the sheets and snuggled close to her. He took a glance at the clock on his nightstand it read 3:48. His mind went back to the lull after their first time together. They were wanting more of each other after their short nap and she made her need known. When round two finished, they decided they needed to get clean, and that's when round three started. They'd only been asleep for about 45 minutes when his mom had arrived.

"Hey, what's on that mind of yours?" Kate asked.

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"Kate, I want it all, and I want it all with you. Please don't be afraid of what I'm about to say but one day when we both decide together I want to be your husband. I want to have children with you and give you everything to make you very happy."

"Hey babe, I'm already happy! And I'm not scared of your dreams, because I want them too. However, they might need to wait until I'm done with school and I can afford to take some time to have that baby, but yes, I can see us getting there. But in the meantime, we can be together as a couple, enjoy just us."

"Now that sounds like a plan to me."

He did not scare her off with his dreams. This was going to be great. She was right about waiting for her schooling to be complete, they could be a couple together before they had children. This was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Kate brushed her hand along his chest waking him. He looked over to her and decided that breakfast was in order.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! Who'd thought having sex would do that to a person."

"Good, I'm going to shower… again and then start on breakfast. Alexis should be up soon if she isn't already."

"I'll help. What about your mom?"

"She'll probably be sleeping it off. So, we should be fine."

"Do you want me to check on Alexis?"

"Could you? This way she won't be worried when I'm not there for her."

Kate got up and put on his robe. She made her way to Alexis' room and quietly opened the door. She looked in and Alexis was sitting there amusing herself with a stuffed animal. When the door creaked open she turned and the look she gave was nothing but smiles.

"Kate! Hi."

"Good morning Alexis. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Where's daddy?"

"He's in the shower, then he will make us breakfast."

"All of us? Gram too?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about your Gram. But maybe."

Alexis held her arms up and Kate picked her up. She changed her diaper and dressed her in an outfit. She placed her down and Alexis walked out to the kitchen with Kate following behind her. Rick was out of the shower and he had already started on the cooking.

"Hey, pumpkin. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good daddy. Daddy, why is Kate here? And why is she in your robe?"

Kate just look at Rick with an embarrassed look. She knew that he never lied to her so she waited for him to figure out a way to tell her why she was there and dressed in her father's robe this early in the morning. He looked at Kate and decided that the truth was the best way.

"Pumpkin, Kate and I had a sleepover. After she was done studying she was really tired so I invited her to stay."

"Oh. But where are her clothes? Did she get them dirty and you washed them?"

He just nodded his head. It wasn't really lying to her, just agreeing with her assumption. Everything was going great, right up until his mother walked out of her bedroom. Breakfast was finished and the empty plates sat in front of them. She caught the sight laid out in front of her eyes. But before she could see her son giving her the stop sign by crossing his throat with his hand she spoke.

"So what do we have here? Have you two finally done the nasty?"

Both Rick and Kate's faces turn blood red. The first thing they do is look to Alexis who seems to be totally unaware of Martha's statement.

"Mom, I think that we need to take this in the other room, away from curious ears." Rick said angrily.

Rick grabs her by the arm and escorts her to his office. The second they get there he can see the shame written all over her face.

"Richard, I'm so sorry. I never meant to humiliate you in front of Kate."

"Mom, we were trying to keep Alexis from knowing _that_! What we have is still new to us, and all we told Alexis was that Kate had a sleepover and left it at that."

"You do know that this will only get harder the longer you two have these sleepovers... right?"

"Mom, when we get to that bridge, we'll deal with it. Until then please try to keep quiet."

"Okay. So, how was it?"

"MOM! Please."

"Okay, okay. Well you can't kill me for trying"

"Want to bet on that?"

Kate cleaned up the morning dishes and was playing with Alexis when he came back from talking to his mother. She had dressed once again in her clothes from yesterday.

"Rick, it's 8:30 and I need to get going. I was wondering if you and Alexis would want to come over for dinner with my mom and dad?"

"When?"

"How about tonight?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I think that can be arranged. What time?"

"I'll call you after I get back from the library and talk to my mom."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call." Rick walked her to the door and he stopped as he opened it. He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear "I love you Kate."

Without any hesitation, she replied, "I love you too Rick."

 **A/N2: I would like to wish everyone who's reading this story and others that have not yet started a very Merry Christmas. I also want to wish those who do not celebrate Christmas the best of the holiday season to you and your families. Please be safe!**

 **P2P**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: From the last chapter, we move ahead 18 months.**

To say that he was surprised was not the correct term. He was more amazed at the turn of events. He remembers the night very vividly. Kate had called him after she left the library.

Flashback 18 months earlier...

 _"Hi Rick, I called my mom and told her to set a place for two more people tonight."_

"Kate, I really don't want to intrude…

"Rick it's fine. We talked about this last night remember? My parents really want to get to know you better. So, this is their way of doing it."

"Okay, Should I bring anything?"

I'd never say no to flowers. And maybe a nice bottle of wine."

"For you, anything. What time?"

"Dinner is set for 5:30. Is that okay for you?"

"Sure is, I'll see you there then."

The dinner was going well then Alexis wanted to know if there was desert. Johanna answered her.

"Alexis, we have two kinds of dessert for us tonight."

"Are they good?"

"Oh I think they are, but you'll need to wait until we are finished with dinner."

"Okay." She said as she happily cleaned her plate. Rick chuckled and said,

"I should promise her desert every night. She never cleans her plate off that quickly."

Jim and Johanna just nod and agree with his statement.

When dinner and desert were finished Jim had asked Rick to accompany him into the living room without the ladies' company. Kate would take care of Alexis, Jim told him to ease his worry.

"Rick, I know that we've talked about this once or twice before, but I think that I can help you, I know I can help you."

"How so, sir?"

"Rick, my first my name is Jim. So please use it. We're both adults here."

"Alright, Jim." Rick tried it out.

"Good that's better. Now I am sure that I can help you get this manuscript of yours published."

"I'm not so sure. I've been to about 53 publishing houses and they all laughed me out of their offices. I did, however, get a little bit of helpful information from one publisher, though."

"You did? What would that be?" Jim questioned.

"This publisher suggested that I changed my real name to a trendy pen name and publish under that name. So, I came up with Richard Castle."

"He's right, and that is a name that I think will sell more books. But I have a way to get you published if you'll agree." Jim said hoping Rick would agree.

"Well at this point, given that I'm so frustrated, I'll listen to any type of proposal you could graciously offer me. I just want my story published."

All Jim could see was the anguish and failure written all over Rick's face. He would tell him his plan and maybe that would make him just a little happier.

"Rick, I am one of the corporate attorneys for Simon & Schuster. About 3 weeks ago, I was attending a luncheon with the CEO Jack Romanos, some other executives and a gentleman named Barry, who is in charge of new talent. We had been talking during lunch and he was telling me that most of the talent out there was not even worth listening to their ideas because they were tired and repeated. And because basically, they were not that good. He told me that not one person who walked into his office had an original idea for a story."

"Is it really that bad out there?"

"Rick it is for Barry. Now, when I told him that I knew of a writer who had an idea for a book he was immediately curious. If you agree to this, he wants to set up a meeting to discuss your manuscript. So, Rick, what do I tell the man?"

Rick sat there and thought about it. Being published was his main goal and he could not believe he still hadn't said yes to Jim yet.

"Jim, I'll take that meeting. I'm not desperate yet but I'm getting very close to being discouraged. When and where?"

"Let me call Barry in the morning, then I'll call you to give you the information."

Rick got up and stopped midway between Jim and himself. Should he shake hands or give the man a hug? Looking at the look he was getting from Jim, the handshake was the better option. He extended his hand and shook Jim's when he offered it.

"Thank-You Jim. I really do appreciate this."

"Just keep on writing, from what Katie has told me this first book was a good read."

"I was hoping that it at least sells 100,000 copies. If it does, I'll be a happy man."

"I hope it does."

Kate and Alexis walk into the living room where her dad and Rick are. He gives her a wink and she knows that he has told Rick about the plan he had devised and shared with her earlier.

"So, what are you guys doing out here all alone?"

"Yeah daddy, why are you here?"

"It seems that your dad had an offer for me, Kate. One that I'd be foolish to turn down."

"He does, does he? What was this offer."

"I can't tell you, I might jinx it. But I will tell you that if this works we'll be in a better place."

Kate just gave him a shy smile.

 _Present day…_

Kate was drained. She knew that becoming a doctor was going to be tough. Challenging was a better word. Her days were filled with biology, anatomy, and of all things constant studying. She was always tired after her classes so tired that most days she never had the chance to see Rick, she swore she had a permanent address at the New York Public library. Her only saving grace was every Friday after her last class. She finished up her last class around 3:30 and then instead of studying at the library, she headed to Rick's apartment for dinner, which he always made her and it was delicious obviously made from recipes either he researched or were handed down from his mother. She thought he went out of his way to give her that, at least. Then a more shortened but intense study session between themselves would be the norm after dinner and then came their sleepovers. This is when she really realized how easily he brought her back to reality. The way he loved her was what she needed and she loved him for it. Along with his company, Alexis had made her life better too. She looked to her like a mother figure…almost. Kate was hesitant when it came to actually taking the final step. If she did it would mean there would be no turning back. She was at the point where she could be able to take on the role, and if she did there was always what Rick would think. She had kept this conversation and feelings about her from him, but soon they would need to be brought out in the open.

They had a couple of talks about her interaction with Alexis. He wanted to give her more time with her and he remembers one morning 5 months ago, Kate was sitting on the couch in the living room deeply involved in a mystery novel. Alexis had woken up early and lumbered over to where Kate was sitting.

 _"Kate, can you make me something to eat?"_

Kate looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her request. She wondered if Alexis felt a connection with her.

"Sure Alexis, what would you want?"

"I'd like smiley pancakes. You know the ones with the chocolate chips?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Could you help me?"

Alexis' face lit up at the prospect of helping her. They walked to the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients for the pancakes. Kate lifted her onto the counter and they started to make the batter together. With the first batch almost done Kate had explained the process of making the food and her role in getting it ready to eat. When she noticed her eyes widen at something that she had helped make Kate looked into them and saw that they were identical to her fathers and all the love and hope he had in his eyes were also in hers. It was at that moment that she loved Alexis as much as she loved Rick.

He also remembers that morning when he woke up and heard them making breakfast. He hid behind his door with it cracked open just enough to see and hear them. When she was getting ready to flip the pancakes, she explained the process of making them to his daughter. When she looked at Kate wide-eyed he knew at that moment Kate would do anything for her because she loved her. Then Kate lifted her off the counter and drew her closer to her body in a hug. Within a second of the initial contact, Alexis had wrapped her arms around Kate's neck joining her hands together and rested her head on Kate's shoulder. He knew at that point that Kate could never let anything happen to his daughter.

The soft knock on his front door had drawn him from his thoughts. Getting up he advances to the door wondering who is there. He checks the peephole and without hesitation, he swings open the door.

"Kate, why didn't you just use your key?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"The reason I gave you the key was for you to come and go as you wished."

"Rick, even though you've just given me this key a short time ago, I still feel like I'm intruding into your life."

"Please don't feel like this. I want you in my life… intruding."

"Are you sure, because once I really accept this key, I won't knock anymore."

"It's fine. So how was your day?"

"Busy. I think I aced the chem test from Wednesday. I'm still waiting for the results on the essay I turned in on the effects of the reproductive organs that have been damaged at birth."

"Ouch, that hurts the boys just thinking about it. Well, I hope you do well with that."

"RICK! Come on! These are actual people who have these problems."

"I know Kate, and I'm sorry."

"Actually that was kind of funny. So, Rick, what have you cooked up for dinner tonight?"

"Ahhh, that's my secret. You'll just to have to wait and see. Why don't you go say hi to Alexis? She's in her room and when you get back I need to talk to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but it can wait until after dinner."

"Okay, I'll be right back to help with dinner."

"Take your time Kate, all the prep is done and all I have to do is toss the salad and pop the dinner into the oven."

"Okay."

What he does not tell her is that the only thing that he actually made was the dessert. He found a recipe for a great tiramisu. He also went to the Italian market not far from his place and bought a new blend of espresso. The clerk gave him a great recommendation for it. However, dinner will be the basic meat and potatoes meal. He went to a real butcher, something people don't do anymore. He selected a juicy, large, mouthwatering cut of Angus filet mignon. He was lucky to have a balcony off his room and if he played it right he could cook the steaks on the grill without her knowing.

When Kate returned back to the living room with Alexis following her. He already had the meat in his room and made the excuse to change his clothes then he'd start cooking the steaks and return when they were cooked. Kate was not paying attention when he quickly made his way back to the kitchen with the steaks. Cooked to perfection he placed all three steaks on the plates and added the baked potato and veggies. He announced dinner and placed the plates on the table.

She was totally stunned. She never expected this type of meal.

"Rick, when, how?"

"I cooked them on the grill off my balcony. Nothing beats a cut of meat grilled on the barbie. I hope you like it."

"Rick I have no words."

They all started to eat and about halfway through the meal Kate asked Rick,

"Rick, is this your surprise, this excellent steak?"

"Actually no. The best is yet to come." He said with a smile.

Dinner was done with and all three plates were cleaned off and spotless. When Rick noticed Kate starting to get up to clear the flatware, he told her to stay put. He instead collected the plates and rinsed them and placed them in the rinse sink to soak. He returned with his dessert creation. He set them down and he could swear Kate and Alexis' mouths were watering even before he told them what it was.

"Here you go! Dig in."

The both of them sliced through the tiramisu. Kate's eyes closed as she ate the small piece she had taken. All that could be heard from her were sounds that did not belong at the dinner table. The bedroom would be more appropriate location. Once her eyes opened and she had finished the first bite Alexis asked,

"So Kate, how is it?"

"Alexis, this is simply amazing. Your dad has outdone himself."

Rick sat back and watched as Alexis had cautiously taken a slice of the dessert. Placing it in her mouth, the look on her face had gone from cautious to delighted in the matter of milliseconds. When dessert was finished and his girls were full, he told Alexis that she could play for an hour before bedtime. When she asked if Kate could play with her, Rick told her that they needed to talk about something and if there was time when they were done they'd both play with her. She happily left the table and went to her room. When she was out of earshot Rick started.

"So Kate, I need to ask you something."

"What's going, on Rick?"

"I need your help with Alexis' 3rd birthday party. I have some party things planned, but what I can't seem to find is children her age to invite."

"Have you tried the daycare school that you send her to for the half day sessions?"

"I have talked to two of the mothers that Alexis is friends with and they said that they would come. But I wanted to invite about 3 more."

"What about your building here? Do you know anyone?"

"Up on the 8th floor there is a cute little blond haired girl, but I don't know her name. And I don't think Alexis knows her."

"When are you planning this party for?"

"I have it set for next Saturday around three. Maybe you can sleep over both Friday and Saturday nights?"

"I think that can be arranged. Tomorrow I'll go and see about this little girl, maybe I can ask her mom to see if she would be allowed to come."

"Thanks, Kate. Now do you want to look in on Alexis?"

"I'd like that, come on let's go, because if I heard you right you'd come and play too."

"That I did, let's go."

They both played with Alexis for about a half hour before Rick told Kate to go back to the living room and relax, he would get Alexis settled into bed.

Kate sat there thinking and she had an idea. She'd wait until Rick came back to tell him. Five minutes later he sat down next to her.

"Rick what if I asked my mom and dad to come to the party next weekend?"

"I think Alexis would love it. I know I would. They care about her too."

"Okay, I'll ask them when I get home tomorrow. But about tonight…"

Rick read her mind. He scooped her off the couch and walked to his bedroom. The night was filled with passionate lovemaking. When they both were replete, it was this time that Kate had cherished the most. She had him and he had her. They were so deeply in love that they could almost anticipate each other's thoughts and act on them. He was in tune with her even though they did not see that much of each other during the week. Morning came all too quickly for them but after one last round in the shower, Kate had to get back home to study for a test she had on Monday.

"Rick, I really need to go. But I will call you during the week." He kissed her good-bye.

The week before the party went by fast. Kate had done a little investigating when she left his place on Sunday morning. She went up to the 8th floor and met with the little girl's mother. She found out that the little girl's name was Melody. After a short conversation with her mom where Kate had explained the reason for her visit, she was all too happy to let her child attend.

Before they knew it Saturday was here. Kate's mom and dad had supplied the paper goods and Johanna even baked a birthday cake for Alexis with a large pink "3" in icing on the top. It would go along with Rick's cake he ordered from the bakery. The apartment was adorned with all kinds of decorations that made the rooms pop. Martha had supplied the food from a local caterer. Kate arrived at noon to help set up with Rick. When they had finished, the apartment looked like a birthday wonderland. They had games to play, food to eat and presents from Rick, Kate and her parents to open. The first kids arrived around 2:45. The first to arrive was Melody. She came with a pretty large gift and when Alexis came to the door, she asked if she wanted to play with her Barbie's. They were quickly becoming friends. Next to arrive were Alexis' daycare friends. Anne, Nicole, and Colin.

The party started off with a game of musical chairs that lasted for about 20 minutes. Nicole was the winner. The next game was hide and seek. Kate even played to try to find Alexis. In the end, Colin was the winner, hiding in the broom closet which the kids thought was off limits for the game. Fun was the theme of the party and they had a lot of it with the games Rick and Kate came up with.

When it was time for the cake everyone sat down at the table and sang happy birthday to her. She made her wish and blew out the candles. When Rick asked what her wish was she replied,

"Daddy, if I tell you what my wish was it won't come true."

"Okay, pumpkin."

Presents were opened and Alexis received clothes from Johanna and Jim, a puzzle from Colin that was age appropriate, A set of Barbie clothes from Nicole, and the large gift from Melody turned out to be the Barbie dream car Corvette in hot pink. They cleaned up the remains of the party, then everyone said their good-byes. Kate and her parents were the last to leave, but before they did Alexis walked over to them and asked if she could talk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beckett, can I tell you something?"

Johanna and Jim crouched down to be on the same level as Alexis.

"Sure Alexis, what is it?"

"Well, I know that if you tell your birthday wish to anyone it won't come true."

"Yes, that's true." They both reply.

"But I think it's worth the risk if I tell you."

Johanna looked at Jim and then back to Alexis.

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes. My wish was to have Kate be my mommy."

Jim looked back at Johanna with a shocked look on his face. When she looked at him she had the same look on her face.

"Sweetie, how long have you wanted this?"

"When we first met her. She was scared at first, but I could tell that she and daddy were in love."

They both got up and looked over to Kate who was with Rick saying goodbye to the last of the children. With Alexis' wish known they needed to talk to their daughter…

 **A/N: To all who are reading this, I hope you and your families had a great New Year's celebration! Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

Upon arriving back at home, Joanna and Jim knew that Alexis was serious about her wish. The fact that they could not get around was that Kate had made such an impression on her life in such a short amount of time.

Having both been there and heard her wish Joanna needed to talk to Jim. Joanna knew that Kate was in love with Rick. But she wanted to be sure Katie knew what she was doing when it came to Alexis's wellbeing, and development.

"Jim, do you think that Kate is ready for a responsibility as huge as this?"

"Listen Jo, Kate has always been an independent person. She always says what's on her mind and sometimes it gets her in a bit of trouble but, it's also a meter of sorts to find out what she's feeling. It's just that when she met Rick, I think that it was love at first sight for both of them. Not to mention that I think that Rick felt the same way about her. Sure, they might have met in an unorthodox way, but I think that together they'll make this work, there seems to be a lot at stake here."

"I couldn't agree with you more. So how are we going to handle this? I just hope that Kate does a lot of thinking before she actually commits to being a mother figure for Alexis."

"Jo, this is not going to be an easy situation for her. She spends 2 or 3 nights there during the week at his place. By the time she's finished with this part of her school, she should know the subject matter by heart. He is really great with helping her study." Jim gives her a proud look.

It was as if Joanna had read Jim's mind. She gave him a look and explained her theory.

"Jim, you don't really think that they're studying at his place, do you? They might be doing that, but if I know Katie and I do, she and Rick are doing a lot more than studying."

"Jo, what exactly do you mean?" Jim asked innocently.

"Jim, you can't tell me that two consenting, sexually active adults are not enjoying each other's company, can you?"

"They're having sex?!" Jim asks at his wife shocked!

"Jim, let's just wait until Katie gets home. When she does we will explain our thought's, and see if she wants to talk about Alexis, and Rick. If she does we can ask her about how she feels about Alexis, I mean how she really feels. And then we can see if there's any truth to her and Rick being together. But, I hope you don't think that she will give up that part of their relationship so easily.

Xx

Kate was finished cleaning up the apartment after Alexis's party. She really didn't want to leave Rick. They had planned on her staying the night but, she needed to head home to study for a test on Monday…by herself without any interruptions. When she told him that she was going to go home she immediately noticed the sad look in his eyes. What was it about his eyes? She was drawn to them like a magnet. It was eerie, because in time, Alexis would be able to get anything from her just by looking at her. She gathered her coat and moved back to say good bye to Rick. He had just put Alexis to sleep and he looked exhausted.

"That was some party, and you look drained."

"It was a pretty good party, wasn't it? And yeah, I'm beat!" Rick agreed.

"I really hate to do this to you after I promised that I'd stay with you tonight, but babe, I need to get home. There is a major test I need to study for and I hate to say it but I really can't have you distracting me….in a good way I mean."

"Kate, it's alright. I get what you're saying. I do. I know that you need to do well in school and I don't want to be the reason for you to fail anything."

 _"This man! Is it possible to love him any more?"_

Kate reached up and placed a light kiss to his lips. He responded by doing the same knowing that if it went too far, she would never leave, so he broke it off.

"Kate, call me after you are done with the test and let me know how it went."

"You know I will Rick. Tell Alexis that I'll miss her."

"Bye, Kate."

"Bye Rick."

Xx

She decided to hail a cab since she was tired from helping with Alexis' party. Arriving at home she paid the cabbie and greeted the doorman as she entered.

"Hi Jerry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Miss Beckett."

"Have a great night!"

"I will, and thanks."

As she waited for the elevator she replayed her parting conversation with Rick. What made her say that she'd miss Alexis? She knows that she would, but she should have been honest with her feelings about her. She should have told him that she loves her.

Reaching her parent's door, she slid her key in the lock and entered.

"Mom, dad, I'm back."

"Katie, we're in the kitchen, could you come in for a second?"

"Sure mom, just let me change into something more comfortable and drop my book bag in my room."

"No problem. Take your time."

She knew something was going on. She just didn't know what. While she was changing, she thought of what could make them sound so distressed. Walking back into the kitchen and finding it empty, she called out.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In the living room Katie."

She sat across from them so they could see each other clearly, thinking that this could be a serious conversation, she did not want to give them any doubts about her answers. Having been silent for about a minute or two her mom asked her the first of many questions.

"Katie, how do you feel towards Alexis?"

 _"Well, this was a different approach. I know how I really feel, but should I tell them the truth?"_

"Katie, just be honest with us, neither of us will judge you. We love you with all our hearts."

"We do Katie." Jim added.

Hearing this she decided that the truth was the best way to go in her answer.

"Mom, dad, I'm really close to Alexis," she hesitated for a second and then started again. "In truth, that's actually wrong. Being around her so much I've come to love her."

Johanna just smiled at her, Jim, on the other hand, needed more of an answer from his daughter.

"Katie-bug, can you tell me why you feel this way."

"Dad, it's something I can't describe. I know it sounds silly, but the connection we have makes me feel whole. When I met them, I was drawn to them and I think that's what made me want to know more about them. You know what I mean?"

"I think I have an understanding. Tell me something, do you ever feel like you're like a mother figure to Alexis?"

Kate thought about her dad's question. She knew that she loved Alexis, but a mother figure? That was something she never thought about. But her dad must have associated her loving Alexis to being a mom to her. Maybe they noticed something between them that she didn't.

"Dad, mom, now that I think about it, I'd be comfortable with being that role in her life. I think that she interacts with me in that role already."

Jo just smiled once again.

"Mom, what's got you smiling so much?"

"Katie, you're in love. And I don't mean with Alexis. I know you love her with all your heart, but I think it's Rick that has claimed yours."

Kate just blushed at what her mom said both knowing that it was true.

"Katie, we are not trying to make you feel bad, we just want to know where you stand with Rick and Alexis."

Kate moved in the chair to get more comfortable, thinking that this was just the beginning.

"So Katie-bug, is this true?" Jim asked.

"Dad, there's a lot to consider with what we have now. I need to finish school and graduate. Then intern at a hospital, so until then things are on hold."

"Katie, you are a smart young independent woman. Right now, everything is within your reach, and that includes Rick, nothing is impossible. So, your father and I want to know, do you love him?"

After hearing that question, she started to tear up, not really crying, but she was on the verge. She looked at them both because they would see how serious she was when she answered them.

"Yes. I am in love with Rick."

Jim and Joanna just sat there. Jo realized that she had told them what they already knew. She wanted the world for her daughter and if she could help her in any way, she would.

Jim started again with another question. "Katie-bug, I know that you love Rick. But your mother and I want to make sure that you're careful."

Kate just looked at her father wondering what he'd meant. She was confused, to say the least. Careful? What with her heart? He had it already, there was no denying that. So, she looked to her mom.

Joanna knew what her husband was asking his daughter, but he made it sound nonspecific. And it was. So, she'd need to ask her with more meaning.

"Katie, what your father wants to know is that, while he's trying to be discrete and failing miserably is, have you and Rick been intimate with each other. I know that this is a very personal and private subject, but we want to make sure that the two of you are being "safe" with each other."

She was stunned, to say the least. Between them, they have always been open to whatever they were talking about. This was private and for her eyes only, but she could only guess that they did not want to have to deal with an unwanted pregnancy while she was going to school thus holding her back. But in her mind, she secretly wanted to have a child with him, not that she would make that fact known to them. So, she again answered them with the truth.

"Mom, dad, what we and Rick have is so much more together, and this kind of scares me. This is all so new to me and I want to see where we can go with it. It's so deep, that if something were to happen to him, I'd be lost…forever. So, yes, I am in love with him! And to answer your question about being intimate, we have been and we are taking the precautions to be safe about it."

Jo just cracked another smile towards her daughter, which made her turn cheeks turn to a shade of pink. She had one last question that Katie might not know the answer to but decided to ask anyway.

"Katie, I know that it's too soon, but could you see Rick asking you to marry him sometime in the future?"

"Mother!"

"What, baby it's a legitimate question… right?"

Jim just scoffed at her boldness.

"To answer your question officially, I am hoping that he will ask me to be his wife. But that's still a long way away. School comes first, then becoming his wife. I want to have my life somewhat sorted out by the time I finish with my internship. "Unofficially," Kate smiled a little at both of them. "I think that he is already planning something to make sure he can support me when he asks me to marry him."

"He is?" Jim asked.

"I think so. He wants to be sure that he can support me and I think that he will wait until he becomes an established writer. I hope that his dream becomes a reality."

Jim just looks at her with a sly grin on his face. She notices and is just a little curious.

"Dad, what's got you looking like the cat that swallowed the canary?" Kate asked.

"Jo, should we tell her the news?"

"I'm not sure, do you think that she can handle something this big?" She teases.

"I think so, and this will make her very happy, I'm sure of it."

"Come on guys, tell me already!" Kate pleaded.

"Well, okay if you insist. I received a phone call from Barry over at Simon and Shuster this morning. And he had some news for me…" As he purposely trailed off

"Dad, come on don't leave me hanging!"

"Jim, don't antagonize her anymore, just tell her." Joanna said.

"Alright. As I said, I got a call from Barry over ta Simon and Shuster. We had a long talk about a certain new writer. One who sometime tomorrow will be offered a contract for a three-book deal. So he sho-

Before Jim could finish his sentence Kate had thrown herself against him with such force that the arm chair almost tipped over backward. Wrapping her arms around him she started to kiss his cheek. Jo just smiled again.

"I take it that you are happy Katie bug?"

"Daddy, I'm soooo happy! Thank you!"

Kate hugged and kissed her mom and returned to the chair. Willing her dad to finish.

"So, as I was saying before I was almost mauled to death, Rick has a three-book deal. Barry will go over the contract sometime tomorrow at his office. He will call Rick around 9 am. According to what Barry told me, this is big Katie. He really loved what he read from Rick. He said and I quote "Richard Castle is a force to be reckoned with!"

"Dad, who's Richard Castle?"

"Oh my, he hasn't told you this bit of information yet has he?"

"I guess not, is this Rick?"

"Katie, he must have been so busy with writing that he forgot to tell you. Yes, this Richard Castle and Rick are one in the same. He has taken the pen name of Richard Castle, master of the macabre."

"I like it, it gives him a sense of mystique."

"Now you did not hear this from me, and I'll deny that anything was said to anyone if this gets out, but Rick's deal with Barry will be somewhere in the neighborhood of 6.6 million dollars. It breaks down to 2 million per book he completes and a two-hundred-thousand-dollar advance for each book."

Kate's jaw just dropped. She just sat there trying to comprehend what this money could do for him and Alexis. The possibilities were endless. She knew that Rick was always watching what he spent, but now this was major. Would he spend it thoughtlessly? Or would he be responsible with what he earned? She was leaning towards the latter. He grew up with almost nothing, so he'd do the right thing.

"Mom, I need to study for a test tomorrow. Are you okay with me leaving?

"Katie, it's fine. Go study and ace this test in the morning."

"Night, Katie. Her dad said.

She retreated to her room to study, she was really wanting to call Rick and share the good news, but then she thought when Barry called he would be so surprised, but she'd let him have this. She opened her book and her notes and started to study at her desk.


	21. Chapter 21

The test Kate studied for, was a tougher test than she had ever imagined. Since she was finished with her last class of her day, she decided that she hit the library to see how far off her answers were from what she thought she answered on the test. Entering the library, she took a seat next to the science section and just thought to herself quietly.

After deciding that she did pretty well on the test, she pulled out a Biology book from the library shelf, along with that she also pulled out a medical encyclopedia and a medical terminology book. Sitting down once again she cracked open each book, seeing if her answers were correct to the best of her recollection. After about an hour, she referenced back to the medical encyclopedia to check the answers for four questions she was hoping were correct. It was now close to dinner when she was finished. Overall, she felt that she did exceptionally well on the test. Probably not acing it, but putting her score at an A-. The results will be posted tomorrow, and she had her fingers crossed.

Xx

How could he have been so blind? To think that he was prepared for this was an oversight on his part. He got the call around 8:50 this morning. It was Barry, from Simon & Schuster. Barry had told him that he was offering him a three-book deal that amounted to 6 million dollars, with a $200,000 advance on each book. This is why he was overwhelmed, to say the least. The first thing he needs to do is contact a lawyer. While the amount of money is staggering, he never thought that one of his books would have earned him a contract this big. So, while he's on the phone with Barry, he's trying to set up in his head what he needs to do on the legal front. During some of the conversation, Rick actually nods instead verbally answering the man, and Barry pauses and asks to make sure he understands what he was just told. Since he is not really paying attention to what us being said, he is thinking about what else he needs to do with this contract. He wonders if Jim has any expertise in this field, he thinks so but if he doesn't, then maybe he can suggest someone who is. The call lasts for about an hour, and in that time, Barry tells Rick what is expected of him during the contract. Simon & Schuster will provide him with a PR representative to help project book sales. He is to meet with him on Wednesday morning. They will also go over the possibility of getting a new, one-time book signing in place to promote the new book and him as a new writer, more will be discussed in the meeting on Wednesday.

If Rick thought he was done he was far from it. On Thursday morning at 10 o'clock, he had an appointment with the legal department. There, he would sign a non-disclosure agreement protecting Simon & Schuster and himself from anything leaking out prematurly. Rick asked Barry if there was a way to alter the payment structure for the books. What he wanted since he had already finished the first book, was to be paid for a "Rose for Ever After", while the advance for future books would be paid upon this agreement. What he wanted was 1 million a year and the advance at the end of each book completion.

"Rick, all I'm able to do it find new talent and I think I have. The structure of the contract is something that you would have to speak with legal about. But I don't see a problem, actually, I think they would welcome what you propose."

"Well, that's great Barry, because as of yesterday, I finished the final draft for "Flowers for your Grave."

"Flowers for your grave"? "Do I even want to know what this is?"

"For now, I'll keep you in suspense. When we have our meeting tomorrow I'll bring the manuscript with me, it might need some finesse in the editing aspect but for all practical purposes it's done for the most part."

"Rick you're telling me that you have a second novel already written? When did you find the time?"

"I've had a lot of time on my hands. I started writing it just about the time I moved back to New York. It's a thriller/who done it of sorts, but one I think will sell very well."

"Well Rick, I can't wait to lay my hands on it, if you have any other concerns regarding your contract please make note of them so you can bring it up with legal on Thursday morning. I'll see you here in my office tomorrow at 9 sharp."

"Barry thanks so much for taking the time to offer me a contract."

"Rick, what you've given me so far, to me, this was written from your heart. If future works are anything like this book I'll be happy."

"Then It's a deal."

Rick hung up the phone, and his first thought was that he needed some me time with his daughter. Then he remembered that his mom had taken her to the playground when he started his phone conversation. When he looked at the clock he honestly thought an hour had passed since Barry had called him. Seeing that the clock was showing almost 11:30 he couldn't believe where the last two and a half hours went.

The news of the contract couldn't have come at a better time. The Los Angeles Times was generous enough to extend him with three years worth of benefits for health, dental, a prescription plan for medication for Alexis and himself. He took quick note of the calendar, and he noticed that the 27th of the month was coming closer. This was the day that officially ended the LA Times' benefits. So, between now and tomorrow's meeting at 9 a.m., he needed to research health care plans for him, Alexis, and after a second of thought, he decided to include Kate as well. It was far from now when he'd plan to ask her to marry him but at least he'd be prepared.

He spent the next two hours trying to find an entertainment lawyer and an agent. There were writers he knew who attempted to negotiate their own contracts, and in the end, of course, since these publishing houses were shady, to begin with, they were taken advantage of. He finally settled on Henderson and Koplik. They were based in Manhattan and after a long discussion about his pending contract they had agreed to represent him in his negotiations. Just as he hung up the phone, his mother had returned from the park with Alexis.

"Hi mother, hey pumpkin, how was your time at the park?"

"Richard, it seems everywhere she goes, she makes new friends. Today, she met and played with a little boy named Sean, and a girl named Jennifer. They spent hours building sandcastles in the sandbox."

"Yeah, Dad we had fun. When can I go back?"

"Well pumpkin, that's what I need to talk to you about. You too mother. Since you've been gone something great has happened I've been offered a contract for 6.6 million dollars for three books."

"Richard that's excellent news! So, tell me, what's the rest of your week like?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. I have an appointment with Barry to go over the basic negotiations for the contract. Then on Wednesday I have an appointment at 11:30 with the PR department for Simon & Schuster. And last, but not least on Thursday I have to meet with the legal department at 10 a.m. I just need to know if you can take care of Alexis for the rest of the week. I hope these meetings don't last all day but if they do, I'm pretty sure I can make it back for dinner. Do you have anything planned?" He asked with hope gracing his face.

"Well Richard it seems I'm free Tuesday and Wednesday, but on Thursday I have an appointment with my doctor at 3 p.m. But we should be able to work something out for that day."

"Thanks, Mom, you're a lifesaver!"

"Anything to help my boy."

Xx

Kate packed up her stuff in her book bag and headed back home. For a quick second, Kate thought about calling Rick. She wanted to know how his day went and did he receive any life-changing news today. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she walked out of the library she decided against it. She will call when she gets home. When she got home the apartment was quiet, much to her surprise. Her mother and father were probably working late tonight, so she decided to prepare dinner for when they got home. Her classes tomorrow were light and she could afford the time to make a good dinner seeing that her first class was at 10 a.m.

The second Joanna opened the door the aroma hit her. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Not even five minutes after she arrived at home, Jim had come home as well enticed by the same mouth watering aroma.

"Now I wonder who could be cooking now, and on a weekday no less?" Jim asked to no one in particular.

Jim hung up his coat up next to Joanna's. Then made his way into the kitchen. He was surprised when he didn't see Joanna working there, but he observed what Kate was doing. He saw her tossing a garden salad in a large glass bowl.

"So Katie, what's with the fancy dishware? Don't we usually eat off the everyday plates?" He asked.

"Well, today Dad is a special day! It's the day that my boyfriend got a contract with Simon & Schuster. So, I thought what better way to celebrate than to bring out the good china and have a good meal."

"You did, did you? Has he called you yet to tell you the good news?"

"Not yet dad I was thinking that I would give him some time, let him take care of Alexis and I'll call him later after dinner."

"Well, I for one think that's a great idea!" Joanna said after she changed into more comfortable clothes.

"I do too. I don't want to seem too pushy being that I already knew about the contract before he did. So, I'll give him some time. But for now, I've made us pan seared lamb chops, with potatoes au gratin, and creamed corn. And I also stopped by Arthur Avenue Bakery on 209th Street in the Bronx and picked up a 7-inch cheesecake, complete with strawberry sauce."

"Wow! I think I'll skip dinner and go right to the dessert. Jim said.

"Katie, just remember us little people when your boyfriend really makes it big." Her dad said.

"Dad I can promise you that it won't be like that. He's got a level head on his shoulders and the money would not go to his head."

"Okay, Katie. So, do you have an idea how you did on the test?" Joanna asked.

"Pretty good, I think. I definitely did good enough to get an A- or possibly an A. Either one will make me happy.

Dinner was a quiet affair with small talk about their day's events. When dinner was finished, Kate cleared the table telling her parents to relax in the living room and told them that she'd bring them dessert in a minute. She heated the strawberry sauce and sliced 3 pieces of cake for each of them. When the sauce was ready she dribbled a little on each piece, but going a little bit overboard with her piece. She loved this sauce.

Sitting once again they devoured their dessert until nothing but clanging forks was heard against the china plates.

Collecting the dessert dishes from her mother and father she rinsed everything off from tonight's dinner and placed the good china in the dishwasher. She set the cycle to clean the dishes and then told her mom and dad she was going to take a shower and get into more comfortable clothes.

Xx

With all his calls he had to make today and Rick totally forgot about calling Kate. Seeing that it was almost dinner, he decided to get Alexis taken care of first. He made her favorite, baked macaroni and cheese. During dinner, Alexis talked about her time at the playground. He thought to himself that at least she had one place she could go to and enjoy. One of these days you have to take her himself. Watching her as she ate everything on her plate, he decided that she deserved ice cream for dessert. He pulled out a tub of rocky road, added some chocolate syrup and topped it off with whipped cream and a cherry. He scooped out a bowl of strawberry for himself and returned to the table. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes were as big as saucers when he placed the bowl in front of her.

"Dad, ice cream for dessert?"

"I think that you deserved it. You had a very eventful day making new friends and building sandcastles."

"Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome pumpkin. After you finish your ice cream, it's off to take a bath to get all that sand out of your hair and then story time for a little but when that's finished, it's bedtime."

"Awww dad…really?"

"Yes, really. Tonight, I'll be doing a lot of work with this new contract. I will be up late and you need your rest."

"Oh okay, if you say so."

"I do because I'm the dad."

Rick cleaned up the mess from dinner, washed the dishes and put everything back while Alexis was soaking in the tub. When he was done, he washed and conditioned her hair and made sure all the sand was gone. Drying her off and dressing her in her little mermaid pajama's, he asked her which book she wanted him to read to her. He was sure that she'd pick a multi-chapter book, but she instead picked up "The Berenstain Bears and the Trouble with Friends" It was 32 pages long and one which he didn't mind reading to her. He looked to see her reaction as he read the book. He was only into the book half way when he felt her head rest on his arm, looking down at her he realized then she had fallen asleep. He cautiously tried to extract himself from her without waking her up and after placing her pillow where his body was taking his place. He pulled the comforter up to her neck and kissed her forehead wishing her sweet dreams.

Xx

The soft knock came at the door around 9:30 p.m. At first, he was so occupied trying to find an impressive suit to wear to the meeting with Barry, that he never heard it being deep within his closet. It was the second and more pronounced knock that got his attention. He walked out of the closet thinking he was hearing things, but really, who'd be here at this hour? He was mumbling as he reached the entry door hoping it was not his mother in a state of inebriation again. He slid the chain off the door and flipped the deadbolt. Swinging the door open he just stood there looking at the empty space in front of him.

As soon as he realized that this was a prank he started to close the door and at that moment Kate jumped from the side of the door and yelled "BOO" he almost fell backward into the hallway. Catching himself from becoming a casualty he recovered.

"Kate! What are you doing here so late?"

"Late? It's early for me, I'm usually studying until 11 or 12. So this for me is early."

"Wow! I never realized how hard you studied. Come in."

Rick stepped aside to let her pass. As she did she reached up and placed a loving kiss on his cheek which had him turning to goo.

"So, Rick how was your day?" She asked.

He knew that she knew something, but he couldn't tell what she knew. He knew that she knew because of the way her eyebrow raised slightly with her question. It was a tell she couldn't hide from him. So, he decided to tease her.

"Oh you know, the usual. Writing, cleaning the apartment, making sure Alexis was content."

"Really? That's all that happened today?"

"Yeah Kate, why do you ask? Should something else have happened?"

At her questioning look, which he just shrugged off he said,

"I mean it's not like I won the lottery or anything."

He couldn't hide the slight grin he had on his face. And with the perplexed look, she was giving him he knew that she knew about the contract. Deciding to prolong her misery just a little longer, he guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"Kate, I have a nice red that I want to let you try. I just picked it up this afternoon. Would you want a glass?"

She only nodded yes to his question. The look he received as she agreed to the glass was one that he'll never forget…for as long as he lives. If he has to describe it was a cross between hostile and despondent.

She watched from the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to get the wine.

 _"Wine! Why in the hell isn't he gushing with the news about the contract? It's all he ever wanted, to become a published writer!"_

Her expressions were blank by the time he came back with the wine. Sitting next to her he gave her the glass. They touched their glasses and he said,

"To our future!"

She agreed with him and they both took a sip. Whatever wine he bought was amazing. It made her retreat to a place within herself that she liked. After some time had passed he asked her,

"Kate, if I never become a published writer, would you see yourself still being with me if I had to… oh, let's say if I needed to take a 9 to 5 job?"

"Rick, what happened? Why would you ask me something like this? You do know that I'm in love with you, right? Nothing that you could possibly do for a living would make me think you any less of your abilities. If you were a 9 to 5'er, then that would, no, could never change how I see you."

 _"Maybe her father was wrong and the call never came, and he's given up on becoming a writer. But he's so passionate about wanting to become a writer, he can't have already given up so soon… well maybe he did it's been just about two years and anyone would lose faith going up against wall after wall."  
_  
"Okay."

"Where's this coming from Babe?"

He could tell that she was starting to doubt that Barry called, so he came clean.

"Kate, would you still love me if I was loaded?"

"Loaded? As in wealthy?" She smiled at him now knowing he was teasing her all along.

"Yeah, as in wealthy."

"Rick my love for you will never change, you know this. I'll love you no matter what."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm filthy rich then!"

"How are you rich?"

"Simon and Shuster called me this morning offering me a three-book deal. And I accepted it."

"Oh babe, this is great news, you're finally published!"

"Well not until about 3 months from now, but it looks that way. I will be busy for the next couple of days, but it'll be worth it to finally see this come to me and showing the world what I can do."

"I never doubted you. So, tell me, how much will you get for this contract?"

"Each book will pay me 2.2 million. 2 million for the completed manuscript and a two-hundred-thousand-dollar advance for each book, payable before the manuscript is presented."

"Wow! So, what are you going to do with the money?"

"Right now I need to pay for a health care plan for us." He said waving his finger between them both.

"Us? Don't you mean you and Alexis?"

Rick became quiet thinking that he'd made a mistake including her in his future plans to provide for her.

She noticed him start to become a little withdrawn as they sat there so she quickly asked him,

"Rick, were you thinking about what we might become in the future? Is that why you included me in your health plan?"

Relief flooded his body and he visibly relaxed and nodded to her. Then he found his voice.

"It is. I just want to be prepared for what might happen. After I settle health care, I want to look for a place of my own, but part of me doesn't want to leave my mom."

"Your, mom is a person who can be very flamboyant. I can see why you'd want to move, but she helps you out when you're in a bind by being here."

"And here in lies my dilemma. Maybe I can ask her if she'll still be there for me if I do get a new place."

"Rick, I'm sure it will all work out for the best."

"That reminds me, are you still coming over after your last class on Friday afternoon?"

"I plan to, why? _Do_ you have anything planned?"

"You'll find out on Friday, please bring a nice, elegant dress with all the accessories when you do, okay?"

"I- I guess, what do you want to do?"

"It will be our little way of celebrating."


	22. Chapter 22

In his closet once again trying and failing miserably to find the perfect suit to wear to dinner with Kate, his mind wanders back to what's happened to him in the last week. He's able to convince the legal department into accepting a million a year payable to him for the next 4 years. He was however, given an advance of $400,000. He was given two hundred thousand for the book he already submitted, and he was given an additional 200,000 for his second manuscript. Barry was surprised to say the least when he placed the completed manuscript on his desk at their meeting. Now that he has money he decides to bank most of it. He will however, splurge a little bit using only the advance money and not the money he gets for the books. And it's weird in a way, ever since he signed the contract it's been like there was a sign over his head because he's been receiving calls from people he doesn't even know. Word must travel fast, because these people are in no way related to him at all. He's been receiving calls, letters, emails, and of all things people stopping him on the street to ask for cash. That's not to mention the mail. In the past week has received credit card offers, low, to no interest loan offers, and a host of other offers. All which he had turned down except for one credit card. He thought it might come in handy, since all we had was a debit card. Money sure is a funny thing... When other people know you have it.

When Rick went to the meeting on Wednesday morning at 9 o'clock he placed the new manuscript on Barry's desk. Barry looked at him, wondering how he had been able to write a second manuscript in such a short amount of time, and it looked to be about 275 pages long.

"So, Rick, what's the title of this again?"

"Flowers for your Grave. It has all the basic makings of a good whodunit. There's murder, embezzlement, and of course our hero."

"Alright, I'll read this over and get back to you and if I like it, can we edit it and put it to print?"

"Sure, Barry. But before you do I have a dedication page to write for it. I'll send it to you via email. This dedication is important to me, I want to make sure it makes it to the first printing."

"That's fine Rick. Let me read this and I'll get back to you. I need you to go over to PR and work on the date they want to set up the meet and greet. It should be fairly quick I'm guessing 2 to 4 hours at most."

"That'd be fine Barry. So, until tomorrow, I'll see you."

"Thanks, Rick have a good day"

Rick leaves Barry's office and heads over to the PR department. When he gets there, he meets a woman named Michelle. She's attractive, stands about 5 foot 7, blond, and dressed for the part.

"Mr. Castle, it's so good to finally meet you! If you have the time like to go over your schedule for the next meet and greet we have set up. It will be a quick in and out two to three hours at the most."

"Thank you, Michelle. So where is this going to take place?"

"There's a medium-size bookstore chain in midtown close to Times Square. Books a Plenty. I'm sorry to say that this signing will take up some of your Saturday afternoon, will this be a problem?" Michelle asks.

"Actually no. But I do have one small request if it's okay with you."

"And that request would be what Mr. Castle?"

"I'll have no one to watch my daughter on Saturday afternoon. So is it possible that she could attend with me? I'll make sure she stays nearby and doesn't bother anybody."

"Mr. Castle, we're not ogres or monsters here, we do have a heart. So yes, sure that you can bring your daughter on Saturday. This could be a good angle to pursue. You're the loving father who takes his daughter everywhere with him. Yeah, we could work with this."

"Well thank you. The time we spend at this meet and greet. What time should I be there?"

"Mr. Castle, everything and I mean everything will be taken care of by Simon & Schuster. On Saturday at 12:30, a town car will arrive promptly at your residence, pick you and your daughter up and drive you to the venue. After the meet and greet is complete the driver will return you back home. So, there's nothing to worry about."

"Excellent. So, I"ll look forward to the car arriving on Saturday."

"Yes, you can Mr. Castle."

"Thank you very much, Michelle I look forward to seeing you on Saturday afternoon."

"Mr. Castle I hate to break this to you but I myself will not be there. A man by the name of Jeremy will take care of you on Saturday."

"Oh, I thought you were going to be there. My mistake."

"I hardly go to events like this Mr. Castle but you're in good hands with Jeremy."

"Thank you, Michelle, and have a good day."

"Good day to you as well, Mr. Castle."

Xx

As he stands in his closet daydreaming, the doorbell rings.

" _Damn, I'm nowhere near ready right now. That's got to be Kate. I hope she's understanding that I'm going to be a little bit late getting ready."_

He quickly throws on a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt to go answer the door. Without checking the peephole, he swings the door open and there in front of him is a goddess. She's beautiful, the dress he bought for her looks amazing. And now he's so glad that he didn't answer the door in his underwear and bare-chested.

"Rick?" Kate questioned seeing him dressed casually.

"I know, boy do I know. I just got sidetracked daydreaming while trying to figure out what to wear."

"If you let me in I'll see if I can help you."

"You'd do that for me?" he said as he chuckled.

"Of course, I would. I want my man to look his best."

"Well, you know the way!"

Kate took Rick's hand, and led him to his closet. He didn't have much but what he did have she could make work. She picked out a navy-blue Ralph Lauren suit jacket and pants. A Van Heusen white button-down shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. She topped it off with a black belt, pearl cufflinks and a tie made of silk, also in black with light blue and dark red accents on the front.

"There you go Rick, this will look great on you."

"Thanks, Kate! Let me get changed and I'll be right out."

Rick changed into what she picked out, and she was right it did look good on him. The reservations were for 5:30 and if they hurried, they wouldn't be that late. So, he changed, tied his tie, and looked at himself in the mirror it would work for tonight. From his bedroom, he heard Kate ask,

"Rick, where's Alexis tonight?"

"She and my mom went to dinner at a child-themed restaurant. Before and after dinner they have activities for the children to do to pass the time. Dinner consists of comfort food geared towards children. Hot dogs, hamburgers, mac and cheese, chicken fingers, and then there's the always popular PB&J."

"Wow! I never knew a place like this existed. What time do you expect them to be home?"

"I would guess sometime around 8. I know Mom wanted to stop by her theater to pick up a script that she had to rehearse for."

"Maybe if we get back in time I could read her a bedtime story and tuck her in."

"I'm sure she'd like that Kate. We should be back in time, even with what I have planned."

"Tell me, Mr. Castle, what do you have planned?"

"It won't be a secret if I tell you what it is, now would it?"

Kate being a little bit frustrated, nodded in agreement. Even though she wanted to know, she wasn't going to push him for information. He was finished and ready to go. Picking up the keys from the kitchen counter he went to the closet to grab his overcoat. He opened the door, reached out his hand and gently took hers in his.

When they arrived at the restaurant, she was surprised. Never in her life did she expect to be eating at Jean George's. This place was exclusive to anyone with deep pockets.

"This place is expensive Rick, are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Kate, I'm sure I want to eat here. I figured since I have the money that we'd try a very exclusive eatery. I don't plan on doing it too often, but I do want to experience what this restaurant has to offer."

"Okay. Then let's do it. He walked inside and gave his name at the hostess desk. She looked up at him and wondered why he was standing in front of her.

"Sir, can I help you?

"Yes, I have a reservation for 5:30 under the name of Rodgers."

The hostess checked the book that was open before her. Then she asked,

"Sir, are you sure you have a reservation for 5:30 tonight?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sure. Could you please look again? The last name is Rogers."

"Ahh, here we are. It was on the second page of the reservation book I'm so sorry. Could you please come with me we have you sitting at the best table in the place!"

Kate interlocked her arm with Rick's and the hostess brought them to a table that was standing alone out in what looked like a garden. What it actually was, was the patio with one table only. Surrounding the patio were decorative shrubberies strung with small white lights that give the illusion of twilight. Rick walked over to Kate's chair pulled it out and offered her to sit down.

The menu was limited to three entrees, two desserts, and one appetizer. The appetizer was a Maryland crab cake stuffed with lobster. Of the three entrees, they had to select from, the grilled Mahi Mahi was what they decided on for both. As their waiter took their dinner selections and asked what they wanted for dessert. They decided that they would have the tiramisu for dessert. The waiter retreated back to the kitchen to place their order.

"So, Rick, now that your contract is signed, what have you done with the advance that you received?"

"Well as of right now, I have a health plan the covers me, Alexis, and you. I decided to add you to the policy in case something comes up in the future. As of right now if anything happens to you, your covered."

"Rick that's so sweet, thank you!"

"I also have a gift for you for later after dinner."

"A gift? You know you didn't have to get me anything, Rick. Just having you is a gift in itself."

"And it's a gift I look forward to each and every day. But this is something to show you how much I love you."

"Then I can't wait!"

"So, you have all your legal and PR people in place?"

"I do. And the entertainment lawyers I hired seem to be doing a pretty good job. Their main focus is to get me the best contract when this one is up. They will take care of me during this contract as well. On the PR front, I've hired a firm that specializes in men and women who are writers and illustrators."

"So, I don't mean to be nosy babe, and your finances are yours to worry about, what has it cost you so far?"

"The lawyers are on retainer, so I had to give them $10,000 up front, which they will work off of until it's exhausted. Then I simply replenish it. The PR firm works on a percentage of each contract. For this contract, they had requested 7.5%. Future contracts will probably be higher. All in all, I probably spent about $150,000."

"Wow. I never realized how much it would cost just to write a book."

When dinner was done Rick and Kate decided to go for a walk. They ended up going to a small park not far from the restaurant. Halfway through the park he stopped her and asked her to sit on the park bench. As they both sat there, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out her gift thinking that this was the moment.

"Here Kate, this is for you from me."

"Rick, you know you shouldn't have, I have you. I don't really need gifts."

"You won't be saying that when you open this!"

She gently pulled the ribbon from the package and carefully unwrapped it. The box was long and blue, with gold trim. She lifted the top of the hinged box and her eyes went wide. Inside the box was a sterling silver chain with a single diamond pendant in the shape of a heart centered in the middle of the box.

"It's beautiful Rick! Could you put it on me please?"

He took the necklace she gave him and turned her around to face away from him. He clasped the necklace together and then turned her around once again.

"You're right it is beautiful, but it looks even more so on you."

Since it was Friday night Kate decided to stay at Rick's place. They decided to walk back to his loft because the night was clear and it was not that cold.

"Kate, you know I never asked how you did on that test that you were so worried about, did you pass?"

Kate thought of dragging it out and making him worry, but the thought left her head as soon as she thought of it.

"I did exceptionally well. I passed the test and the course."

"That's great Kate I'm so glad that you did well."

"Now all I need to do is write an essay on why I want to become a doctor. That's going to take me a lot of time."

"Hey, I can help you with the writing part, you just tell me what you want to say and I'll put it on paper."

Kate thought about it for a while. So long that when they rounded the corner and found themselves back at his apartment she knew she was thinking about his proposal.

"Kate, we're here. Listen if you don't want me to help you then that's okay. You look like you're too deep in thought trying to give me an answer."

"Rick, I think I'd like your help. This needs to be done with elegance. And I think that you can give me that."

"Do you think that your mom is back? I really want to see Alexis."

"I think they should be. It's half past nine, and I know that Alexis wanted to hear about your gift. So hopefully she'll still be up."

They both enter the apartment and are instantly hit by a flash of red hair.

"She would not go to sleep until you got back. She wanted to see your gift Kate." His mom said.

Kate knelt down to show her the necklace. Alexis just looked at it in amazement. She touched the diamond heart and asked Kate,

"Do you like it, Kate?"

"Alexis I love it. I heard that you had helped your dad pick it out?"

"I went with him when he picked it up. He was the one who chose the heart, I picked the necklace."

"Well, it's beautiful. Thanks for helping."

"Okay pumpkin, it's time for bed. Would you want Kate to read you a story?"

"Could she dad?"

"I think that can be arranged. But when the story is finished it's lights out okay?"

"Okay, dad."

Kate and Alexis left him standing there as they went to her room. When they were in her room, her mom said,

"You know Richard, Alexis looks up to Kate. Even though she's young, Kate makes an impact on her. She sees her studying to become a doctor, and she knows that she can do anything that she puts her mind to."

"Mom, I was hoping that they would hit it off. But it looks like they've become more than what I expected. Ever since we met her in California, Alexis has always looked at her when she spoke to me. She followed our conversations and there was a time when she would not want me to pick her up. Kate was the only person she wanted."

"Okay, Richard, that leaves me with just one pressing question."

"And what would that be what mom?"

"When are you going to ask that girl to marry you?"

Rick wondered the same thing as well. Why had he not yet pulled the trigger and asked her? Excuses were circling around his head searching for the right one, but when he came right down to it there was no right answer, he'd just have to ask. He'd, of course, need to ask her dad for the privilege to ask her to marry him, and he hoped that he would be okay with it.

He was torn from his thoughts when Kate came back to the living room. He listened to her telling him what story she read Alexis her story and tucked her in, but he never heard her. He just nodded, still thinking about her dad.

"Rick, were you listening?"

Rick just had a faraway look on his face. Kate knew something was bothering him. So she decided to push him a little.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Kate it's nothing."

His mom chimed in at the worst possible time, as usual.

"Richard, you can tell me your thoughts about what we were talking about later. I'm going to mix myself a drink and go to bed. Good night you two."

"Night, Martha." Kate said.

"Night, mom." Rick said.

They spent most of the night making love…. many times. He did love her there was no question about it, but his mom's question had stuck in the back of his head. Maybe tomorrow things would be a lot clearer in his mind.

Kate was up and out early. She told him that she was going home to start working on her paper for school. The car would be here in about 3 hours, and he missed her lying next to him. They talked about what they both wanted for the future, and that talk had made up his mind about asking her to marry him. They both had a solid plan in place and now that he is a published writer, he can afford to do a little more in his life. So getting up and starting his daily routine he showered, shaved, and got dressed. Next, he had to get Alexis up and get her ready. He decided on a cute red dress, with her hair in pigtails. That was a job. He thought he could get this done quick, but she just did not want to have her hair styled this way and kept pulling away from him. He finally had everything ready to go, a bag packed for her with a couple if books, juice packs, and her monkey bunky. He's just about to walk out the door, that was until Alexis had to use the bathroom. It's almost 12:30 and the driver will be here soon. She's pretty quick and it amazes him how grown up she's become. She comes out of the bathroom and since he forgot to put a clean towel on the towel rack, she uses his pants to dry her hands off.

"I'm ready daddy."

"Good, now the driver will be here soon so let's go down to the lobby and wait there, okay?" He tells her looking down at his now wet pants.

"Okay, dad."

The driver pulls up in a black Lincoln Town car. He sees them waiting and walks around to the back right of the door at the curbside. He opens it and they walk out to the car.

"Good afternoon Mr. Castle." The driver greets him.

"Hello, how are you today?" Rick as he and Alexis get into the car.

"I'm well sir, thanks for asking." The driver secures the door and gets into the driver's seat.

The driver looks over his shoulder and asks them to buckle up. With that done, he gives them information telling Rick that they will arrive at 12:50. Traffic is pretty light for noon time and they are pulling up to the bookstore. The driver does the reverse with his door and when Rick steps out he shakes hand thanking him for a safe ride. He takes Alexis' hand in his and walks towards the door. He is taken aback when he sees a life-sized silhouette of himself propped up in the front store window. Alexis turns to him and asks,

"Dad, when did they take that picture of you?"

"To be honest I really don't know."

They entered the store and in the lobby was a poster describing the meet and greet he was there for. Seeing the store owner walking towards him he waved to him and he stopped right in front of him. They shook hands and then he led them to where they had a table and chairs set up. Reaching the table he noticed a sign hanging down from the tables edge stating "Meet the new author here today, Richard Castle" he was liking being a writer more and more.

A young man walked up and patted him on the back. He was startled at first, but the man walked right in front of him and introduced himself.

"Mr. Castle, my name is Jeremy. I'll be assisting you with whatever you need just ask me and I'll make it happen."

"Thank you, Jeremy. It's good to meet you."

"And who's this adorable little girl?"

Alexis looked up and suddenly became shy wrapping her body around Rick's legs hidingbehind them.

"This is my daughter Alexis. She just turned 3, and right now she's a bit shy."

"Hi Alexis, it's nice to meet you." Jeremy said trying to draw her out.

With no response from her, he stood back up and told Rick what was going to happen.

"Mr. Castle, we'll have you at the table behind you and sometime around 1:30 there will be a formal announcement telling the customers that you're here."

"So, for now, I just sit here and wait?"

"That's the plan for now. But I've read the advanced copy of A Rose for Everafter and from what I've read, people will be swarming this table in droves. You won't be sitting idle for long."

Rick and Alexis moved over to the table and sat in the chairs provided. They were top end chairs and as he looked at his watch the speaker above him came to life.

 _"Meet Simon and Shuster's newest author in the reading room today starting at 1:30 this afternoon."_

Within minutes what Jeremy said only minutes ago had come true. There was a line starting to form already. the people wanted to see who crafted the words he had wrote. The crowd had swelled to about three hundred men and women. but there were mostly women. He looked for Jeremy and when he spotted him he waved him over. Jeremy came and wanted to know what he wanted.

"Jeremy, what if we have a Q&A session. We can fit about 75 people in this room, and take them if groups for about 20 minutes each and they can ask me anything."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me gather the first 75 people and then we can start."

Jeremy did just that. He chose the first 75 people in line and they entered the room. After everyone had settled down some the questions came relentlessly. They were curious about his work and what drove him to write. He answered every question that was asked. When the first crowd was finished a second entered. When he had suggested 20 minutes for each group, for his fans that was not enough time. The groups went over the twenty minutes each time. When they were finished an exhausted Jeremy came into the room and asked Rick what he thought.

"Mr. Castle, is this what you had in mind when you agreed to this?"

"No! Far from it. But in a way, I'm glad that this was done. It shows me how many people had wanted to meet me."

"Mr. Castle, do me a favor and take a look at your watch." Jeremy asked.

When Rick raised his arm to check his watch, he found that it was almost 6:30. he could not believe where the last five hours had gone. During the whole time he was talking to the groups, he never once thought about the time. Alexis had been an angel the whole time. Jeremy had made sure that she was occupied during the whole event. Every once and a while he could see that she coloring in a coloring book complete with a brand new set of 64 Crayola crayons. The set with the crayon sharpener in the back of the box.

"Mr. Castle, I'm sorry to say that there were about another 200 fans that we had to turn away. This event ran longer than we'd expected. So they were given a voucher for the book. A book that I'm happy to tell you was sold out at this store. The store had received an advanced printing of somewhere in the neighborhood of 1000 copies. They were sold out by 4 pm. Those people who wanted one were also given a voucher when the next shipment gets here on Tuesday."

"That's unreal! They sold every copy?"

"They did. I think that you have a best seller on your hands, Mr. Castle. Welcome to the Inner Circle."

"The Inner Circle?"

"I might be a bit ahead of myself, but with the amount of books that the store sold today, I'm sure that you will become an author on the New York Times best sellers list. That will catapult you into the Inner Circle. It's the group of writers that have made the list. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I think."

The meet and greet was over and he walked back to the table where Alexis still sat. He picked up her books, crayons and packed everything back into her bag.

"Pumpkin, are you hungry? We could go out and celebrate if you want."

"I'm starving, let's go."

He should have cut this short knowing that he'd not asked her if she wanted or needed anything. But going out to eat would make up for it...he hoped.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have a very large time jump into the future. 2 years. P2P**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's now two years forward…**

Unbearable, stifling, muggy and sticky. These were the adjectives that popped into his head as he, Alexis, his mom and Kate's parents sat there in the cramped auditorium on very uncomfortable metal chairs. New York City was experiencing flash thunderstorms in the last three days all from a nor'easter that was rolling up the eastern seaboard. But the forecast was for steady blowing rain for most of the day. The temperature was not helping either. Along with the nor'easter the temperature was predicted to be the hottest when the ceremonies started at 6 pm.

The original plan the college came up with was to have the graduation ceremonies outside on a very large and airy, manicured lawn. It would make the temperature that much more bearable. But around 1 pm on that Friday, the dean decided that the looming clouds would only bring the onslaught of the heavy rain that they are now hearing on the roof of the auditorium. At least they could thank the dean for being dry.

"Daddy, when will Kate be called?"

"She'll be the 10th student pumpkin. Her name begins with "B" so it won't be long before you get to see her."

"She worked really hard to get here."

"She did at that Alexis, she really did."

 _ **Flashback to nine months ago…**_

"Rick, I can't handle this anymore. I'm burnt out, I can't even stay awake during the lectures. And that's not even to mention the extra studying! Kate nearly started to cry at the end of her rant.

"Kate, Listen. To. Me. Rick paused at every word to make sure that he had her undivided attention.

"WHAT RICK?" she screamed.

"First of all, screaming does not get you anywhere with me. I'm not your punching bag and you should know that by now. Now just hear me out, okay?"

"I'm so sorry babe. It's – it's just that everything is spinning out of my control. I can't cope."

"Kate if you can't cope, then let it go… for now. Let it rest. Then tomorrow or even the next day come back to it and try to put it in some kind of organized chaos. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

"There's not enough hours in the day! That's the problem."

"Kate, I'm not trying to be cruel to you in any way whatsoever, but many students have been where you've been and they have survived the process. And I'm going to let you in on a little secret, no one has control of anything. Having control is an illusion. You might think that you're in control but at any moment it can all fall apart on you. Being better organized is going to put your mind at ease. How about if we look at rearranging your day after you get done with your classes to better manage your study time. Also, where you study should be looked into as well."

 _"This man… he always says the right things to calm me down without me losing it. What would I do without him or the love he has for me?"_

"Well, I almost always study in the library. I usually do okay, but recently there have been more students there and it's becoming harder to find a quiet place to study peacefully."

Rick thought about this for a minute. But at the same time, she was telling him that most of her time after classes is taken up by looking up the definitions for some of the words she needs to learn, taking up more of her valuable time. He has a thought, but he will wait until she's done talking.

"And there's no way I can keep up."

"Okay Kate, how about if we do this, I'll clean up my office, remove anything that might distract you and you can study there. I'll take Alexis to the park, buy dinner out for us and then bring you back something later on. We'll try to give you a solid three hours by yourself. Would that help out at all?"

"God Rick, what did to deserve you?"

"It must my problem-solving abilities, or hey it could be because I love you."

Kate walked right up to him and plastered her lips against his. The kiss showed how much she did really love him and his ideas.

"Dad!" Alexis called out from the entry way to the kitchen. "You know, I can see you guys kissing."

"Yes Alexis, I bet you can."

After he said that he went right back to her full swollen lips once again. Ending the kiss, he held her for a while until she seemed to be a little more relaxed and less stressed. He only wanted to keep her from melting down from something she really didn't need to worry about. Letting go, he told her that they needed to set some time aside for her to better manage her time during class and after class as well. They sat down in his office and worked out a better way to get her the time she needed to make it easier on her to get her mind clear so she could stay awake during her lectures. Most of the coming nine months would be mostly lectures and she was not getting enough sleep and she was in no way getting the proper nutrition her body needed to make it through the day. He suggested that whatever she was doing at 10 pm every night, she stops, close up shop and unwind with a glass of wine and relax for about thirty minutes before going to bed by 10:30. No excuses, no distractions. This way she'd have a solid seven or eight hours of rest.

"Kate, do you think this will work for you?" Rick asked.

Kate looked over the schedule. She thought it was good but she needed to make a couple of adjustments overall, it should work out pretty well.

 _ **Flash forward to the present…**_

The dean of the school walked up to the podium. He was looking out at the crowd of assembled people gathered before him. He looked sympathetic to their predicament.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please." Came thundering over the speakers located all around the auditorium.

As the crowd came to a few stray voices he spoke once more.

"Welcome everyone. Before we start I'd like to thank you for being here for the commencement ceremonies for the graduating class of 1997. I must apologize for the extreme heat here inside the auditorium, the reason being is that the air conditioning unit atop the roof has lost power. We hope to have it back up and running _before_ the commencement is finished. Thank you for your understanding."

The dean walked to three of his facility staff and asked if they were ready to start. They all nodded that they were.

Xx

The head of the medical program stepped up to the podium and tapped the microphone.

"I'd like to start tonight's program with the opening speech by the class salutatorian Kathryn Beckett."

Kate rises from her seat and walks to the lectern.

"Good evening students, school board members, dean and collegiate staff. First, I would like to thank all of you, from teachers to friends and family, for being in attendance this evening. You have all had a profound impact on the development of the students that will be graduating today, and I feel it is safe to say that I speak on behalf of the whole graduating Class of 1997, in thanking you for all of your efforts that you have invested in us to this day. When I first sat down to write this speech, many thoughts were flowing through my mind. Am I going to reminisce about memories of great importance to me? How about speaking of significant events for the entire school? What is the message I should try to convey? Will I pass out or just be at a loss for words, because to be honest, I did not think I had it in me to do this. But the most important goal I strove for was to create a speech that was truly different. Not one that bored people to sleep or followed the traditional "your journey ends here, but a new one begins" format, but instead offered excitement and new insight into this monumental day. However, it is more so about your accomplishments and the best way for me to craft inspiration and motivation in you all. Today is no small feat. It perhaps is the most significant and life altering achievement most of you can claim to this day. Never hesitate to recognize how proud each and every person here today is for you to complete such a long and difficult task. Having worked for over seventeen years just for this moment, it is hard to ignore the determination, perseverance, patience, hard-work and even sacrifice that embodies itself in the attitudes of every graduate. The innumerable amount of opportunities your diploma enables you to attain is without doubt, and I encourage all of you to pursue what is most dear to you. Pursue that in which you feel you can make a difference. Looking at you, the Class of 1997, I realize that after today, I may no longer see many of you. That is a painful thought. On the other hand, I am also filled with anticipation, because I have no doubt in my mind that every single one of you sitting before me has the potential to succeed and make a difference in life. Of course, not every one of us can be rich, famous, and powerful, but often times it is the people who just offer words of advice and encouragement that make the world a better place. It is human nature to reflect the mood of others in your own actions, so positive words and actions could have an overwhelming impact on the moods and quality of life of others. Remaining positive, even in the harshest of circumstances, places individuals in a much better position to reverse their luck. If the accomplishments of our class, including the first class to graduate from a new school after attending all five years, with the largest number of graduates, are any indicator of what we will accomplish in our futures, then the future looks bright. Throughout my years in medical school, not only have I gained knowledge of the subjects I have studied, but I have learned many other lessons as well. At times, I know some of you questioned the need to attend class, but gaining intelligence is not the only purpose of it. School has helped to build priceless social skills, as well as, instilled a value for you to succeed. I don't know about you, but when I see others performing well, I take it as a challenge to try my best as well. Having the correct mindset makes all of the difference. If you believe you can achieve anything, and don't allow others to tell you differently, what you are capable of achieving is genuinely amazing. I would like to conclude my speech with a quote from Robert Frost. "Two roads diverged in a fork, and I took the road less traveled by, and that has made all the difference." I encourage you, the Class of 1997, to not only follow the opportunities available to you, but to follow your heart and pursue a cause of particular importance to you. Instead of following the path of past generations and graduating classes, I challenge you all to make your own path. The risks are always present, but the battle always makes the win so much sweeter. For me, it is neither about the money nor the notoriety of a position, but instead whether I can make a difference and love what I do. Thanks again to all the families, friends, teachers, and any others I may have missed, for your contributions, they are greatly appreciated. Congratulations again, Class of 1997, and I wish you all the best of luck. I know you'll do your best. I'll miss you all. Thank you!"

Kate looked to Rick first, nodding to him discreetly and giving him the smile that she had only for him for helping her write this speech. She then looked at her parents and her mother had a steady stream of tears flowing down her face. Her dad looked nothing but proud of her. She turned and returned to her seat as the Valedictorian passed her on the way to the lectern. The Valedictorian gave his speech and then the priest from St. Patrick's said a prayer over the graduating class. The dean took the podium one last time.

"At this time we are going to issue the diplomas in accordance with the New York State Department of Education."

The dean had taken his place in the receiving line with the other faculty members and the deans administrative assistant had taken to the podium.

"Good evening, I'm now going to announce the students who will then proceed up to the stage and accept their degrees." She said.

"Amy Abernathy"

"Paul Adams"

"Jonathan Anderberg"

"Peter Ariyoshi"

"Anne Au-Wong"

"Jennifer Arnsworth"

"Robert Avallone"

"Salvatore Azzopardi"

"Rebecca Becht"

"Kathryn Beckett"

"Ally Beggs"

"Gabriel Begum…..

"Pumpkin get ready!" Rick watched as Alexis raised her camera to take a picture of Kate as she walked up to the dean to accept her degree. She accepted her degree and shook his hand as Alexis and sapped picture after picture of the event. Rick let the name calling by the assistant fall away as all he could was see how happy and radiating she was in her moment. She walked off the stage and then, Alexis said,

"Come on dad let's go!"

"Pumpkin, we can't. We have to wait until everyone is called and has received their degrees. If we left now that would be rude."

"This sucks! I want to see Kate."

"Alexis, language please!" Rick stressed the word, please.

"Hey Kiddo, I agree with you. But you should be more lady like with your language."

"Alexis, I think your right. I would love to leave right now and see my daughter." Jim added.

Soon, the remaining names were called out and the last name ended the graduating class of 1997.

"Fumiko Yoshiaki"

And that ended the list of students. The dean returned to the podium and announced the class,

"It is my great pleasure to introduce the future doctors from the graduating class of 1997. Please be sure to get some refreshments in the student lounge behind the auditorium, all are welcome to attend."

It was then that all the students had removed their caps and tossed them into the air letting out shrieks and screams and shouts. They were free. Rick, Martha, Alexis and her parents had no intention to go and get refreshments afterward. No, they all were in on what Rick had in store for Kate.

"Congratulations Katie!" Her mom told her as she drew her into a loving and heart felt hug. "Dad and I are so very proud of you! All your hard work has paid off."

"Mom, dad I couldn't have done any of this without Rick's help."

"Or mine either…right, Kate? Alexis said.

"So true sweetheart. You were one of my best study buddies."

"With that being said, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Rick suggested.

They all headed to Le Cirque in midtown. There was a car waiting for them when they left the school grounds. As they walked closer to the limo, because that's what it really was, it was a Lincoln stretch large enough to accommodate at least eight people, if not more.

"Rick?" Kate questioned still looking at the limo.

"Kate I promise there's an explanation for this. But for now, let's go and enjoy our night out with the graduate. The rest will fall into place."

"Okay, Rick I trust you."

"Everybody please get in." Rick said as he held the door open.

The limo driver had been instructed prior to their arrival to take them to Le Cirque. The car ride was about average due to the rush hour being just about over since it was almost 7:30. When they arrived at the restaurant everyone got out and they headed inside. The Maître de met them at his station.

"Welcome to Le Cirque. Mr. Castle right this way. We have a table for six set up in the main dining room directly across from the band. We have a four-string quartet playing later on. Would you like a selection from the wine cellar?"

"Yes, Rémi That'd be wonderful. How about two bottles of Chateau Latour Pauillac 1990?"

"Excellent choice Mr. Castle. I'll have it brought right out."

Rémi heads off in search of the wine and everyone gets settled in. The wine arrives and the server pours each of the adults a glass. This server has been observing their party and has not left out Alexis. He stands behind her and places a wine glass filled with grape juice and gives Rick a wink letting him know that it's only juice. She looks to him thinking that now she's a big girl with her own glass.

"It's fine Alexis, you can toast with us." Rick said.

"I'd like everyone's attention please!" Rick said.

We're here to celebrate a milestone. Kate has done the impossible. She has studied hard, went to class with barely any sleep at times, and achieved a constant 3.8 GPA during the whole time she was in school. These feats alone are what make her so extraordinary. I for one commend her for doing the impossible. Now I know that no one wants to hear me go on and on so, I'll stop talking now. Here's to Kate!"

Everyone around the table joins in in saying cheers. Glasses clink between everyone and Rick retakes his seat. The server returns to take their dinner order and then he heads to the kitchen to place the order. As they wait for the meal to arrive Rick has time to fine tune his plans for later on with Kate. He has news for her and he's hopeful that she'll agree with his offer. Their meals come and the food is better than anything they've ever eaten before, according to his daughter. They decide to skip the dessert and the server returns with the final bill. Jim starts to reach for his wallet, but Rick has already placed his card on the silver tray for the waiting server. The bill is settled and Rick gives Johanna and Jim a quick nod. His mother catches it as well.

"Katie, me and your father are going to call it a night. We are so proud of you for what you've accomplished."

"Thanks so much." Kate said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Jim, the limo is at your beck and call. Just tell the driver where you need to go and he'll take you there." Rick tells them both.

Martha asked Rick if she could get a ride back to her apartment with Jim and Johanna. And she'd take Alexis for a sleep over seeing that she was already starting to fall asleep.

He agreed and they were up heading for the door. Rick had planned this part of their escape as well. He needed Kate to be unaware of anything before they left.

"So babe, it's just the two of us."

"True, but we have somewhere to be."

"Rick?" She was confused. She thought that they were going to head back to his place and well you know….

"Kate, do you trust me?"

"Unconditionally, why ask me this when you know the answer."

"I know you do. But just trust me for about another 30 minutes and you'll see."

"Okay, Rick. Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you?"

She just nodded to him. He offered his hand and then she laced their fingers together and they left Le Cirque. Once they reached the warm spring air, he said,

"Kate, let's hail a cab. Where we're going is not that far away, but a cab would be quicker."

"Okay."

Rick hails the next cab passing them. They get in and Rick gives him the address he wants to go to in a whisper to the driver. The cab lurches from the curb and in a New York minute they are pulling up to a well-lit and very nice neighborhood. Kate gets out and Rick pays the driver. Then he's at her side.

"Are you ready?" He says as he offers his hand once again.

"Ready for what Rick? Please tell me what's going on."

"Just walk with me, alright?"

She agrees, although reluctantly. They start walking towards a very large four-floor building. Rick stops her mid-block and tells her,

"Kate, let's go inside."

She sees the lobby with its marble floors and glass windows. Showing the hard work that was put into this entry way. They enter and she hears Rick say hello to the lone doorman.

"Good evening Edwardo."

"Good evening Mr. Castle." He replies.

They walk over to the elevator and he presses the up button. Kate eyes him questioningly. The car arrives and they both step on. The elevator deposits them on the third floor. Rick walks right up to a red door with a black number 1 on it. Taking a key from his pocket he slips it into the lock and gives the key a turn. He walks over the threshold and he looks to his side, where Kate should be. But she's not there.

"Kate?" he asks as he turns around.

"Rick, I think that somebody is going to be upset that you entered their home without their permission."

"I'm so glad that you called this a home Kate. Oh, and by the way Kate, I have the owner's permission."

"Babe, I know that you can't possibly know someone this rich. Look at this place, it's huge…. and empty?" She said as she took in the bare walls, the lack of furniture, and the hardwood floors still covered with paper for keeping them from getting scuffed up.

"I need answers now, Rick. I don't want to get arrested for breaking and entering."

"Kate I can assure you that this will not happen."

"How can you be so sure, I'll bet you tripped an alarm when we came in and the police will be here any minute."

"That reminds me, just a sec." Rick walks back to the front door flips down an access panel on a keypad mounted next to the door and enters a code, disarming the security system.

"They won't be coming, because, I'm the owner."

He turns to see the look of shock on her face trying to comprehend what he just said. He grins a little knowing that she's lost in how he could come to own this place.

"Kate listen to me. I was able to purchase this loft for less than what they were asking. The previous owner had fallen on hard financial times and needed to unload it before it became a liability for him."

"Rick this place is exquisite. But you don't really have the assets to afford something of this amount of money. We both do your books, remember?"

"Ahh, that we do. But I've been keeping something from you, but only because this was part of the surprise and that reason only. I'd never lie to you, Kate."

She believed him and said, "You know that I really hate surprises, right?"

"I do. But this leads to the next step of our relationship."

"It does?" How so?"

"When I signed the escrow papers last week, I insisted that this place would be in both of our names."

"Rick, why would you do that?"

"Kate, you called this loft someone's "home" when we first got here. What I'm proposing is that we as a couple make it our home. We will decide what to furnish it with, how to paint the walls, and give it the lived-in look."

"I'm at a loss for words."

Rick just stared at her. The initial shock was over, he hoped. But he had another bomb to drop on her. During their relationship, they had never discussed where they spent their time. Now he wanted to ask her to live with him and make a commitment to him. She had graduated that he knew that would happen. But now her days would be long and tiring. So, when this loft came up for sale he jumped at the chance to buy it. The loft was closer to the hospital where she was going to do her residency. It made sense knowing that she'd be too exhausted to trudge all the way up to her parent's apartment on the east side. He had asked Jim and Johanna for their permission to ask her to move into the loft with him explaining the need to make her life easier when she moved onto the next phase of her training. They were a little hesitant at first, but then he explained the benefits of the situation. He then told them that he was in love with their daughter for the first time out loud and that practically made up their minds. They gave him their blessings.

"Rick, how much was this place?"

"I am able to afford this and still be comfortable. Please don't worry about the cost."

"I do, this had to be expensive."

"Kate the asking price was just shy of twelve million. But seeing that the owner was losing his shirt on the taxes due and the monthly mortgage payment, he decided to get out with his pants still on."

Kate giggled at his comment. She knew that this was way beyond what he had to spend. But the place was starting to grow on her.

"So babe, what was the final selling price?"

"I was able to come in with an offer of 7.4 million. It was only last week when I received a call from the realtor telling me that the owner had accepted my offer. The papers were signed on Monday."

"Okay Rick, but how? You need to tell me where this new-found cash came from for you to be able to buy this place."

"Kate, there are two high top chairs behind the breakfast bar. Let's have a seat because this will be a long story."

They walked over to the bar and sat down. He needed to start from the beginning so he did.

"As you know two years ago I had given Barry the manuscript for Flowers for your Grave."

"I know, I loved the advanced copy you gave me."

"Right, but what you didn't know is that while you were busy becoming a great doctor, I had completed my commitment for my first contract seven months later, with the final book In a Hail of Bullets."

"Wow, I'm impressed." But that still doesn't tell me where you got the money to buy this place."

"I'm getting to that. Since the release of Flowers for your Grave, my attorneys had renegotiated my existing contract to include 10% of the royalties for this contract to be paid to me. Simon and Shuster had agreed to this clause because, well, the two books that had been released had already sold over 2.6 million copies. Now that I've fulfilled the commitment, to date all three books have sold in excess of 8.6 million copies. Simon and Shuster are exceptionally happy. My percentage of the sales came to just over 12 million. That is independent of my original advance of 6.6 million."

"Are you sure?" Kate had a hard time believing that she was standing in front of a multi-millionaire."

"Kate I'm sure. But I have more news…"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"My attorneys have been in negotiations with Simon and Shuster for the new contract. It involves a new character. I have the first half of the book done, I'm just trying to tie up the ending."

"A new character?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's about a washed-up PI who finds out he has a connection to a case that involves the CIA. Then he's asked by the CIA to join forces to help them."

"Really? They liked the idea?"

"Actually, Barry loved it. And with the success of the first three books, S&S decided to make this contract more lucrative. The advance alone for the first book has more than doubled, and so has the percentage of future sales."

"So tell me the structure for this new contract."

"The advance is 5 million. And the percentage is now sitting at 15%, but only for this series."

"Rick, do you realize what this means?"

"I do! I'm rich."

"No, I know that. Remember when we first met? I asked you why you were so reserved about putting your first book out there?"

"I do." He answered her.

"We both know that you did not want to face the reality from another terrible rejection letter, but look what happened, you took a chance and it paid off. Your stories are out there for everyone to read and you have done what you set out to do all those years ago."

"You know something, you're right. And it's all because you believed in me. I have you to thank for that."

"I knew you could do it."

"Kate, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"There is? What else could make this night more magical?"

Rick bowed his head gathering the courage to ask her what he needed to ask. Hopefully, she'd see that they make a great team and he already knows that she's his best friend in the universe.

"Rick?" Kate asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Kate, I bought this place to start on a life that we could share together. It means nothing to me if your answer to my question in nothing other than yes. I'd sell this place in a heartbeat if you don't think that we'd be able to do what I have in mind."

"Rick, your starting to scare me. What's going on? Just tell me honestly."

This is not going as he planned, she's upset. So he will just screw on his courage and ask her.

"Kate, I'm in love with you."

She started to agree with him, but he raised his hand to stop her from saying anything.

"Just let me get through this with one go, okay?"

"Sure babe."

"As I said I'm in love with you. I wanted to ask you if you'd consider living with me here in this new home. We can make it out own space and design it any way we wanted. But only if you agree, if not then I'll sell it and we can hopefully still be friends. I know that this is a lot of pressure on your decision, but I think we can make it as a couple with more on the horizon."

Kate sat there a little stunned. So, she thought about his proposition.

 _"Friends? Does he actually think that I'd think we'd be only friends if I don't agree to this? I'm deeply in love with this blockhead! No, I won't lose this man. We are connected in more ways than he can ever think about. But what will Alexis think? This is my only fear, fear that she'll not want to share him with me. They are inseparable. They mean so much to each other. I know that I'd be taking on the role of her mom if we go through with this, and I'd love the opportunity to be just that. But this is still a big decision…"_

"Kate, you've been thinking for the last ten minutes, are you okay?"

"Rick, this is a very big commitment. One that I have some reservations about. First, what would Alexis think about me taking over her father? We'd have to share you."

"Kate, stop right there. Alexis and I have talked about this. At first she was a little scared about me asking you to move in with us, but after I explained that we'd be together as a family, she liked the idea. You're about the closest thing she has to a mother, and she had a couple of concerns about what role she'd play in this new arrangement, but for the most part she loved the idea even more. Kate, you've made such an impact on her life, it's scary."

"Rick, if she's okay with what you have planned, then I see no reason to say no to you."

He flew off the high-top stool so fast that it fell backward to the floor with a crash. He drew her into an embrace that showed her him much he loved her. She responded by meeting her lips with his. Soon things were getting too serious and the needed to stop before they got carried away. He backed away, but still kept her close. He caressed her face and said,

"Kate, this will be amazing! I can't wait until we start getting this home to fit out tastes."

"Rick, I know that your super enthusiastic, but you need to know that my time will be limited to just about the weekends, and sometimes they too will be taken away with the rotation that I know I'll be placed in for my residency."

"I understand. I won't do anything without talking it over with you first. I want this to be both of our decisions."

Kate thought about something. And it worried her, but she needed to tell Rick her thoughts.

"Rick, how am I going to tell my mom and dad that I'm moving out?"

Kate, I needed to be sure that your mom and dad were okay with this before I even thought about asking you."

"Let me guess, you asked for their permission?"

He looked at her directly and then she sees the honesty in his eyes when he answers her.

"I did. I wanted to make sure that they were okay with what I had in mind."

She leaned back and then said to him,

"Well, I'm amazed that you left their place still alive."

"Kate it wasn't that bad. They understood that I am in love with you. I only want to give you the best."

"Wait a second, you told them out loud that you are in love with me?"

"I did, but I think they knew this already. But they were very understanding."

"Well, that's a relief. So tell me what would you like to do to make this loft more comfortable for us?"


	24. Chapter 24

She was so busy. If she had ever thought that it would be easy, well she was sadly mistaken. She thought about when she was studying to be a lawyer and how hard that was. This was nothing compared to studying to be a lawyer. Her first weekend as a doctor, she was placed in rotation at the hospital with eight other doctors. She was sent to the emergency room. The other doctors went to different departments and they would take each other's spot in that department. Her first day started at 6 a.m. and didn't end until 1 a.m. in the morning. She was assigned an attending doctor.

Whatever she needed, whatever questions she had to ask, she was to come to her, without delay. Her name was Lori, and she was a fourth-year resident. The emergency room was busy. Much busier than she ever thought it would be on a Saturday night. People came in with simple injuries, but it was the truck versus the car that really made her feel green.

A tractor trailer was merging onto the BQE. The car with a family of 5 mother, father, and three children under 10 we're trying to merge on to the same exit that the truck was coming into on the BQE They were going to see their grandparents in New Jersey. Either the truck didn't see the minivan, or the minivan didn't see the truck. Whatever happened on the highway, the two vehicles collided, and the family's minivan was caught underneath the trailer by the rear wheels. Since the children were in the back of the minivan, their injuries were less life-threatening. The nine-month-old infant made it through without a scratch thanks to the car seat she was secured in. The five-year-old had abrasions and scratches, but other than that was fine. Marianne, on the other hand, had received many cuts and scratches. None were life threating but they needed to be looked at. The parents, on the other hand, took the full brunt of the collision.

It took rescue workers and EMT personnel worked for about 45 minutes to get the father free, but being on the passenger side and closer to the wheels when the accident happened the mother never came out of the car alive. Her attending doctor, Lori, had told her to make an assessment of the eight-year-old. She picked up a tablet, walked behind the curtain and started making notes about the child's condition. She took her temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and respiratory readings and recorded them on the tablet. When she was done with that her first question to the child whose name was Marianne was,

"Marianne, can you tell me what hurts the most?" Kate asked as she looked over her visible injuries.

It seemed that Marianne couldn't tell her anything that was wrong with her until she found out what happened to her parents. The only thing Kate could do was leave a little girl only for a minute, and see what she could find out about her parents. The first person she went to was Lori. She needed help and Lori did say if she ever had any questions or help to come and find her. When Kate explained the situation, Lori nodded silently and asked her to follow her back to the little girl's cubicle. There's no easy way to tell a small child that your mother had passed away and that your father is in critical condition. But to Kate, Lori handled it with grace. She told her, her mother went to heaven, and her dad was having surgery to fix what happened to him from the accident. When Lori was finished, Marianne looked like she was lost as silent tears ran down her face. She just had a look on her face that showed she just lost the person she loved most in the world. Lori suggested that Kate starts her assessment while she stayed with Marianne.

What Kate learned from books, she applied here. She started at Marianne's head and worked her way down her body asking her questions about each cut, scratch, bump, and bruise. After about 5 minutes of looking over Marianne, Kate had finished her assessment and looked to Lori.

"So, tell me doctor Beckett, what did you find out?"

"The patient presents with multiple contusions, and one deep laceration on her forearm. She also has a laceration on her head above her right ear."

"Is that all you see Doctor Beckett?"

"It isn't. What I suggest is, that we set up a consult with psych. Marianne has been through a traumatic event and she needs to see someone for her to understand what happened to her parents."

"Outstanding doctor Beckett, you did pretty well your first time out. I'll call for the psych consult, while you grab a suture kit and take care of her forearm. When you're finished with that, consult with plastics and have them take a look at her injury above her ear."

Kate just nodded and got to work. She explained to Marianne what was going to happen and she understood. She got to work on her forearm. She had administered a local anesthetic around the wound and started suturing up Marianne's wound. She used a technique that would leave little or a very faint scar. When she finished, she started working on the cuts that were mostly on her torso. She applied butterfly bandages after treating them with an anti-infection salve and applied the bandages. Since the cuts were less than two inches these bandages would work nicely. She was about to start on her legs when there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned and noticed another doctor right behind her.

"Hello doctor, I'm Dr. Stewart. I'm from plastics and I heard we have a little girl here who is in need of some help."

"We do. Doctor Stewart, meet Marianne Eckard. She was involved in a two vehicle MVA. She's stable now, but has a wound that you might need to take a look at."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll kindly ask you to leave us so I can tell Miss Eckard what's going to happen next. Thank you again."

"Of course doctor. I'll be right outside."

Kate turned and left. But before she did, she gave Marianne a look that told her that she would not be very far away.

The doctor had finished with his assessment of Marianne and told Lori and Kate what was going to happen next. By the time they were done talking a solid plan had been in place for her care. They parted ways. The rest of the evening was spent treating people who had various complaints, but none of these were considered life threatening. When she noticed the clock, it was around 12:15 am. Lori came up to her and told her to go home and return tomorrow at 7 am sharp. When she made her way over to the doctor's lounge room to change she heard doctors from her rotation assigned to the hospital this morning complaining about their residents.

"He's such a perfectionist! He wants everything he assigned to you done yesterday."

"Tell me about it, my resident has me dropping off labs, and then I need to wait for the results. This happened on everything she had me take there. Some way to learn!"

Kate listened to them bitch and moan while she changed. It seemed that when she was paired up with Lori as her resident she hit the jackpot. She was not going to be one to complain.

Xx

Rick was waiting for Kate to get to the loft. He had been writing a new series about washed up private eye named Derrick Storm. He had written Gathering Storm in short order and sent it to Barry with his approval to send it to the proof readers for editing. It was going to be released next month. They were loving the work he was turning in. But now he was having a little trouble getting Derrick past a certain point in this story. He had the first chapter finished where the senator was killed by a sniper's bullet in his office and he knew that the sniper's hide was the Capital police building. But he needed to revert to some research. So, he decided to take a break. He got up and walked to his daughter's room to check on her. He watched her as her chest rose and fell. Feeling more at ease he still just stood there watching her. To him she was everything. He never needed any of the money he had received if he had her with him. Meredith was a fool for giving up her parental rights. She had never once sent a birthday card or called him to see how she was doing. She had no interest at all in her upbringing. But, he knew that would be changing very soon. He knew that she knew that he had finally sold his first three novels. It would only be a matter of time until she came looking for her share of his cash. He had mentioned this to his entertainment attorneys, and they had referred him to a top-notch divorce attorney. He had asked for the original divorce documents and he had gladly given them to him. It was about a week later when he called for a meeting with him about his divorce.

"Mr. Castle, I have been looking over your old lawyer's notes and what had transpired between you and your ex-wife a Ms. Meredith Lee Harper."

"Is there a problem with any of this?"

"From what I can see, no. But I do have doubts about the proceeds that you had to split with her with the sale of your house and personal effects and how they were divided amongst the both of you."

Rick knew that he had taken more than 50% of the sale of the house. But at the time he could justify taking this cash behind her back because he was a single parent and needed the money to raise Alexis. So, he bent the truth a little.

"As I'm aware, the sale of the house and the personal effects all of hers mind you, were sold at a price that was above market value. The mortgage was paid in full and the remaining cash was split evenly. We both received a nice amount of cash."

"Alright Mr. Castle, I really don't see that she has any claim to what you have earned since your divorce. But that's not to say that she will serve you with legal documents in the future. If you do receive any such documents, I need to see them immediately. Don't wait any longer than necessary to get them to me, as time is most critical in matters such as this."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson. I have a feeling that we'll be in touch sooner than you think."

Rick was already turning to leave when Gibson had one last question for him stopping his forward motion at the door.

"Mr. Castle, can I ask you how the welfare of your daughter is? Are her needs being met with you being a single parent? And how is she adjusting to life without her mother?"

Rick quickly took defense to his question and his blood started to boil in his veins. He knew that he was doing an excellent job raising Alexis and he had the support of Kate and his mother, and Kate's parents.

"Mr. Gibson, while this is a new decade, more men are able to raise their children if they need to. It happens more often than you know. Men whose wives are tragically taken from them or in my case when my wife left me without a care about her daughter. So yes, my daughter's needs are being met, more than you can imagine. She's a well-adjusted little girl and loves her life and the people around her. Good day, Mr. Gibson!"

Rick was leaning up against the door jamb when he was brought back to reality when he heard the front door of the loft opening. God, had he been standing here watching her for over two hours? He turned and started down the stairs to see who was there.

"Hey, babe!"

"Kate, wow you look exhausted, but in a very satisfying way."

"Nice save, Rick." She said as she kicked off her shoes and sauntered over to him.

"Tough night?"

"You could say that, but what I really need is my man to hold me, provide me with some comfort."

"Yeah it must have been a tough night, but I'm happy to honor your request."

Before he even finished his sentence, she was right in front of him and he took her into his arms and just held her. She melted into his hug and he felt her relax instantly. They stood there for about five minutes before he suggested that the moved to the only decent piece of furniture they had in the loft. He guided her to the couch that they bought together. She loved it so much that he had bought it and had it delivered that day.

"Kate, when do you need to be back?"

"Later this morning, at 7 am."

"Okay. Well, I guess getting some ideas from you for the loft can wait."

"Babe, I actually had a few minutes at lunch before it was cut short, but I did think about what I want to talk to about how we can make this loft all our own."

"My girlfriend the multi-tasker. I can't wait to hear what you came up with."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, you will. But right now, I need to get some sleep. You coming, Rick?"

"I am. But I need to lock up first. I'll meet you in there."

"Okay. Don't take too long, I need my personal heat source to keep me warm tonight."

Rick made quick work of locking the loft up. He was in the master bedroom in no time. He loved sleeping with her, especially when she cuddled with him. He wanted to talk about her night, but he knew it was her first day/night there and she'd probably had a busy one. He'd be able to talk to her later this afternoon when she got home.

She felt him dip onto the mattress and waited until he was settled in before she told him,

"Rick, I love you."

"Kate, I love you too. Good night babe."

"Night Rick."

And he felt her drift off before he even closed his eyes apparently exhausted.

Xx

The next morning he woke to an empty bed. He felt the mattress close to him and realized it was cold, she had already left. He squinted at the alarm clock on the night stand and noticed that it was 7:34. Then he heard a crash in the kitchen. Before he could even process what had happened, he was up and out of bed bolting to the kitchen.

When he came to a sliding stop he took in the situation in front of him. Alexis was lying on the kitchen floor completely still. There was a bar stool lying close to her on its side. He rushed to her and he suddenly lost all touch with reality. He did not know what to do to make this situation any better. He just kept shaking her shoulder to get her to answer him. Nothing. She just laid there. There was no blood around her body so he knew that she had no open wounds. But she was still unresponsive to his stimulating. He needed help, help that he could not give her. Reality finally returned and he jumped up to the desk phone picked it up and dialed 911.

"911 operator 5620, what is your emergency?"

"My daughter fell from a stool and now she's lying on the floor, unresponsive."

"Sir, I need you to go to her and tell me what you see."

"Okay, just a second." Rick walks back into the kitchen and tells the dispatcher what he sees.

"She had to have been on the stool standing on it to reach the cabinet."

"How did she land on the floor sir?"

"She landed like she's in the fetal position. Should I straighten her out?"

"NO! Please, sir, don't move her."

The dispatcher radios the closest ambulance to his address and she tells him to go to the front door and open it up so they know where to go. Rick complies.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"It's Rick Castle."

"Rick Castle, the author?"

"Yes." Rick answered a bit distant.

"Rick I need you to go back to your daughter." He does.

"Now Rick, very gently I need you to see how fast or slow her pulse is. Take your index finger and place it to the right of her jaw and press lightly. Let me know what you feel."

Rick did just that. First, he panicked because he felt nothing, but he pressed a little harder and then felt it. It was kind of slow he thought.

"I feel it."

"How is it?"

"To be honest it's a bit slow."

"Alright, that's how it should be. Her body is at rest. Now I need you to get a glass from your cabinet." He does without question.

"Okay, now what?"

"Place the glass under her nose and see if there's any vapor or steam coming out from under her nose."

He did and noticed that little puffs of vapor on the rim of the glass.

"I see it!"

"10-4, advise when you're inside the residence."

"What?" Rick asked her a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, Rick the ambulance just pulled up to your building. They'll be there within a minute. You saw her vapor on the glass?"

"I did. So, that means she's breathing, right?"

"It does. The EMT's are there Rick. But please stay on the line with me until they leave with your daughter."

"I will. Can you tell me where they are going to take her?"

"They'll decide that on how close a major hospital is to where they are and her condition after they have her properly assessed."

"Okay. They're here now."

"Good Rick. I know that it's against the rules for me to ask, but could call the 911 canter and ask for dispatcher 5620? I really want to know how your daughter makes out."

"That I can do. What's your name?"

"It's Dolores."

"Well Dolores, thanks for all your help. And I'll call you back, once this is all resolved."

"Take care Rick"

"Good bye Dolores."

The call ends and Rick puts the phone on the kitchen counter as he sees the EMT's looking over Alexis who is still unconscious. They pull out a cervical collar from one of their bags and wrap it around her neck. She's still in the position she fell in and once they have secured her neck, they stretch her legs and arms and roll her gently onto her back. They once again look for any other reason she might be severely injured. Finding nothing that alarms them, they load her onto a stretcher strap her in and raise it to waist height.

She looks so small on the stretcher to him. She shouldn't be on it. He criticizes himself for not being there for her, to give her the help she needed it. He should have been there. The EMT's start to take her out and he stops them to ask where they are going with her.

"Can you tell me where you are taking her, and can I ride with her?"

"Columbia ER is the closest. Since she has not regained consciousness, that could change en route, though. And yes, we have enough room for you to ride along with us."

"Thank you."

Then they are heading for the elevator. He never puts it together that Columbia is where Kate is and she's in the ER for her rotation. His only thought happens to be the attorney he met earlier this week and the question that sticks in his mind.

 _"Mr. Castle, are the all the needs of your daughter being met? And how is she adjusting to life without her mother?"_

Now he hates what happened even more. He's such an idiot. He's drawn to the sound of the ambulance's siren as they approach an intersection that's showing a red light. The rig slows and then accelerates once again clearing the intersection. It seems like hours have passed since they climbed into the ambulance, but it has only been 4 minutes. They pull up to the ER bay and back in. He stays put waiting for the EMT's to get Alexis out of the rig first.

Xx

Lori came running over to where Kate was. She was treating a minor burn caused by oil that splashed up on a waitress from a deep fryer. She was just finishing up when Lori called out her name.

"Lori, I'm in cubicle 2. Keep the wound clean, apply the ointment and change the bandage daily." She told the waitress as she was heading to Lori.

"Dr. Beckett I want you with me. There's an ambulance with a 5-year-old that fell and lost consciousness she's unresponsive to any stimuli. The girl's father is onboard and they're two minutes out. Get moving to the ready room."

Kate rushes to the ER's ready room and dons a sterile gown, exam gloves, and a mask. She catches up with Lori who's waiting in the ambulance bay.

"What happened to her?"

"It's unknown at this time. But the EMT's reported that she fell from a height of about five feet. She lost consciousness and has been that way ever since."

"Poor girl. I hope she's alright."

"Dr. Beckett now is not the time to get emotionally involved with our patients. We have a job to do and people are counting on us to get that job done efficiently. Kate are you with me?"

"I am. Sorry."

"Don't be. It shows me that you care, and that's something that you should never, never forget!"

The wail of the siren is getting closer and they stand at the ready. The rig pulls up and backs slowly to the ER bay doors. The doors to the rig swing open and out comes the lead EMT.

"Talk to me!" Lori demands.

The EMT rattles off her status.

"We have a five-year-old female. Unresponsive at the scene. Pulse rate 78, respiration 28, BP is holding at 87."

"Dr. Beckett, what's the normal BP for a five-year-old?"

"It should be in the range of 104 up to 116. Depending on her height."

"Very good doctor. Now you see why I'm concerned."

Kate just nods. The EMT's finally pull her out of the ambulance and what she sees next rocks her into shock. It's Alexis! Oh, my god what the hell happened. She knew Rick had to be the parent that rode along. But he must be in the front of the rig.

"Dr. Beckett, is there a problem here?" Lori asked concerned.

Kate was torn between comforting Alexis and Rick and doing her job to the best of her abilities. She answered Lori the only way she could.

"I know this patient."

"Dr. Beckett, can you be impartial?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good, then let's get her into the ER and work our magic!"

Rick watched her in action and he was so damned proud of her. As he got up to leave the ambulance he watched as they rolled Alexis into the ER with a renewed urgency. They had disappeared behind the double glass doors by the time he left the rig. He entered hoping that they could find out what was wrong with his baby. As he entered he was intercepted by a security guard wanting to know why he was there.

"My daughter was just rolled into the ER. What do I need to do?"

The guard quickly escorted him to the ER's nurses station. And then returned to his post.

"Hello, can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"My daughter was just brought here by ambulance."

"Alright, you need to fill out these forms and provide your insurance card. Please return them when you're finished."

Rick slowly returned to the hard-plastic chairs. He started to fill out the forms and wondered as he did, how Alexis was doing…


	25. Chapter 25

As he sat there he wondered if we were all reduced to just being a number. These forms that he needed to fill out were redundant and in his opinion useless. He thought that all this would be taken care of by just presenting his insurance card to the nurse. It's why he had taken a health insurance policy on the three of them in the first place, to not need to deal with these forms.

As he mindlessly fills out the forms, he's doing it as if he was set on automatic pilot. He thinks that he has failed his daughter. He knows he has. He tiny body lying on the kitchen floor, broken can't be unseen from the images he conjures up in his head. He hopes that soon someone will be out to talk to him about her condition. It's been about an hour and a half, and he can see the curtained room where she is but no one has come out to speak with him yet.

Xx

Lori had Kate run an assessment on Alexis. She was in the process of looking over her head when Lori returned.

"Dr. Beckett, what are your findings so far?"

"We're presented with a 5-y/o female. Who fell from a height of about five feet. She received blunt force trauma to the right side of her head and has a questionable concussion or a possible fractured skull. Pupils are equal and reactive to light."

"What's your next course of action?"

"I'm going to order a head CT to check for any bleeds or fractures of her head."

"Good course of action Dr. Beckett. Start her on IV fluids for hydration and monitor her vitals every fifteen minutes. Notify me of any changes to her condition and let me know when the results come back."

She looks to the RN who's just finishing up with Alexis' vital signs.

"Joan, can you take her up to Diagnostic Imaging and wait for the results please."

"Yes, doctor."

Joan wheels Alexis out of the curtained room and heads for the elevator. She notices a person in the seating area who is practically falling out of the chair trying to see where she's going. She guesses he's related to her, but as the doors to the elevator open she concentrates on getting her into the elevator and the thought leaves her head. When she gets to the floor where the CT will be performed, another patient is just leaving. She's grateful for the open table and calls for a tech to help her move Alexis to the CT table. She pulls put a warm blanket and covers her small body from her chest to her toes. The tech slides the table forward and guides it to the area he needs to take the CT of. He starts the machine and now they just wait as the results come up on the screen. When the scan is complete the tech sends a copy down to the ER. Joan and the tech move Alexis back to the gurney and she returns back to the ER. After the third 15-minute period of checking for updates, Kate returns to the computer and looks to see if the results are back yet. She sees Alexis' name on the screen and opens the file. She quickly goes to cubicle 1 to get Lori.

"Lori, the results are in for the Castle girl."

"Kate, I'll be right there. Read them."

Kate returns back to the computer and starts to look through the scans. What she sees so far is normal. She sees a couple of small bleeds, but nothing that would need to be repaired. The rest of the scans come up negative. So now it's just a matter of waiting. Lori enters the station and asks Kate to see the scans. She takes a look at the results and they both agree that for now there is nothing they can do but wait for Alexis to wake up on her own.

Xx

Kate walks out into the waiting area of the ER. The sadness she sees Ricks body in has her losing the confidence she needs to tell him what is happening with Alexis. His head is lowered to where she can't see his face.

"Babe?"

She gets nothing from him in the form of a response.

"Rick? Come on babe look at me, please."

He slowly raises his head to face her and when he looks up at her, her heart shatters into a million pieces as she sees the anguish in his eyes and the tears rolling down his face. So she does the only thing she can think of.

"Hey Rick, listen to me."

He looks at her once again and listens to her.

"Right now Alexis is stable. She has a couple of small bleeds on her brain. But, don't worry this is equivalent to a small cut on her arm that will heal itself. There's not much we can do for this except keep monitoring her every 15 minutes. When she is ready she will come back to us. It might take some time, but I promise you that she's strong and young. She is resilient."

"Kate, this is all my fault. I was not there when she fell. I'm so ashamed of myself."

She felt her heart break a little more. He felt responsible for something that he had no control over. How was he to know that she'd try to feed herself by climbing up on a bar stool while he was asleep?

"Rick, there is no way you could have known that this was going to happen. She's a curious independent little girl. You were in bed at the time. No one would place blame with you." She hoped that she got through to him and made him see.

"Kate we're her parents." I should have been there, stopping her from doing something like this." Rick dropped his head into his hands and started to sob. He never realized what he had just said to her.

At first, she was a little shocked at his statement. But then as she thought about what he said, she was like a mother to Alexis so maybe his comment about her being a parent to her was not that far off.

"Rick, listen to me. I'm going to talk to Lori, she's the attending who is working on Alexis with me. I'm going to ask her if you can come back and sit with her for a while."

He looks up at her once again then wipes the tears off his cheeks and nods to her, because he really can't trust himself to speak.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Kate moves with a purpose. She needs to let Rick see Alexis and confirm that she's going to be okay. She sees Lori tending to an elderly patient. Without even looking away from her patient, Lori is aware that Kate has entered the treatment room.

"Yes, Dr. Beckett, what is it?"

"Dr. Byrne, I want to ask if it would be alright if I take a family member in to see a patient."

"Let me guess, someone wants to see Miss Castle, am I correct?"

"Yes, I think it would calm him down and ease his anxiety greatly concerning her care."

" _Him_ Dr.? And you think that this will calm him down?"

"I do. He's an emotional wreck and I think it will help to see that we're doing everything we can to treat her."

"Okay, Dr. you sold me on the idea. It will only be good for _him_. Escort him back, but stay with him."

"Thank-you Lori."

"Anytime Kate. And Kate, you don't need to ask me for something like this. If you think it will help either the patient or the family member use your better judgment."

Kate turned back to get Rick and bring him back to Alexis. When she made it back to the ER's waiting room Rick was up out of his seat and pacing the floor. He was still beating himself up over what had happened she could read him like a book. She only hoped that he could see that Alexis would be fine.

Rick was pissed at himself. He should never have left her to get her breakfast by herself. Something that he's changing in the future. All to soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Kates face.

"Come with me, Rick." Was all she said and he followed.

Entering the treatment room he was shocked by what he was looking at. There she was lying on the bed unmoving. She looked so small and so hurt. Then the heart rate monitor started to pick up in rhythm. He's drawn to Kate's actions next. She checked her vital signs and looked at him.

"Rick, she knows that you're near. Everything's okay. Her heart rate is fine."

"Kate I'm such a bad parent. I failed her. And this is the result of my stupidly."

"Babe, I need you to stop doing this to yourself. Enough is enough! Nothing that you did or did not do caused this. She's a very independent curious and self-sufficient little girl. Kate said getting a little too loud for the space that they were in.

"But Kate…."

"Don't but me! Accidents will happen. And this right here is NOT. YOUR. FAULT! Am I clear?"

"Yes. But still…"

She gave him a very negative look saying that if he continued with what he was going to say she'd hurt him physically. He stopped from going any further. Only because she was right.

"Kate, I'm sorry."

"Rick I understand that you're upset. But a better use for your anger is to look to getting her up and out of here. She'll be fine. Just be there for her."

Kate pulled a comfortable chair to the side of the bed. She motioned Rick to sit down and just relax. She knew that he would do anything for her to wake up and this was the best course of action that seemed to calm him if only a little.

Rick sat and was hoping that she would come around and soon. He could not bear to see her lying there hurting. So he took her little hand into his and just held it hoping the connection between them would spark something.

Kate left Rick with Alexis and went to see Lori. It's like she had ESP.

"So Kate, how did he do? Did his seeing her calm him down at all?"

"Yes, I think it did. He's in with her now."

"Okay, just check in on the both of them from time to time."

"I think that once he saw her, after the shock of seeing her in this situation he realized that she would be fine."

"Okay, check the board and see if there's anything you can help with out there."

Kate turned and was off. There were no new patients to see so she decided to get something to eat and also bring something back for Rick. Getting both of them something to go she quickly paid and went back upstairs. When she got there, he had rested his head on the bed right beside her. He had fallen asleep so she left the roast beef sandwich, chips and a soda on the bed table. Then she retreated to the lounge to eat her lunch. Not long after her lunch she was needed to help with a couple who were well, joined together by something so embarrassing that she needed to leave the treatment room to compose herself.

Apparently, they had gone out together and decided to get matching piercings on their ah... private parts. Yeah, this was going to be interesting to say the least. They were in the throes of making passionate love, when oblivious to them had become very painful. They were in the treatment room with her sitting on top of him wearing nothing but a bedsheet covering them both naked underneath. The piercings had locked together and the second she felt pain she made him stop. The man not understanding why she wanted him to stop so he kept at it. It was the next stroke that he realized that he had felt the extreme pain and then stopped. The piercings needed to be cut with a pair of snips and when they noticed that the doctor was getting closer to their private parts, they panicked.

"What are you going to do with those?" The man asked.

The doctor had explained to them that he was going to gently snip her hoop that had locked together with his through and through piercing. It was the quickest way to separate them and he would have more access to the woman than the man because he was still aroused and buried inside her.

They agreed and the doctor quickly and gently snipped the hoop that passed through her labia. They were free. Being shy about being naked under the now discarded sheet they had asked for something to cover themselves with. They were quickly given a pair of scrubs each and they dressed rather expediently. After they were discharged and given post treatment instructions they left. Kate had to laugh now. It was not the fact that they were "joined" together, but the fact that made her laugh is that the couple had just celebrated their 45th wedding anniversary. They were both in their 60's and decided to liven up their sex life. Yeah you see just about everything in the ER she thought to herself.

Deciding to check in on Rick since she was rather preoccupied for the last 2 hours, she walked back to Alexis' treatment cubicle. What she heard as she stopped at the curtain broke her heart.

 _"Pumpkin, baby, I know that you're a big girl now. But there are somethings that you need my help with."_

 _"Daddy, I was going to wake you up for help but I knew that I could get the bowl out without hurting myself."_

 _"And we both know how that turned out right?"_

 _"I'm_ sorry _daddy. I won't do it again."_

 _"Alexis, I can't lose you. You are my life. I would never ever forgive myself if something happened to you where you never came back to me. I need you to understand this because if something like this did happen my world would be shattered. I could not live my life without you being in it."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Pumpkin, please come to me if there is something that you want to do, but it looks that you might not be able to do it. I mean anything at all. Just come and get me and I'll always be there for you."_

 _"Okay, daddy."_

When she heard Rick pull his daughter into a life-affirming hug she entered the cubicle. They were so into the hug that they never heard her slip in. It was not until Alexis opened her eyes and noticed Kate.

"KATE!" Alexis screamed out.

"Hi, baby girl. How do you feel?"

Rick removed himself from the hug and immediately Alexis raised her arms seeking Kate's embrace. Rick stepped back and Kate appreciatively stepped in and drew Alexis into the same type of hug. When they separated, Kate had tears in her eyes and when she turned back to Rick he had the same tracks down his cheeks.

Recovering from their emotions, Rick had a question to ask.

"Kate, when can we take her home?"

"Well, I guess that all depends on Alexis. Her tests came back all clear and other than feeling a little groggy I don't see any reason to keep her here. However, there are a couple of things you need to watch for in the next 24 hours. I'll get you the list and process her discharge."

"We can leave daddy?"

"It looks that way pumpkin."

Within the hour Rick had her in the back of a cab heading back to the loft. She gave him a scare this morning but they had made in through to the other side mostly unharmed. He knew that there would be changes in their lives but it would be to keep her safe.

Kate ended up leaving the hospital sometime around 10:30. Fatigued and exhausted she unlocked the front door to the loft. Stepping out of her shoes she placed them next to the coat hooks and hung up her coat. She heard him before actually seeing him. He was in the office typing furiously on his laptop no doubt bringing Storm into yet another impossible situation. She needed to talk to him about something important and she realized that when he was in his zone it was sometimes hard for him to leave it. Even with her seductive suggestions, and wearing almost nothing left to a man's imagination she still had trouble. She hoped he was not in too deep this time.

"Rick?" She coaxed.

When he looked up, he was coming out of his haze. He waved to her and she took a seat right next to him.

"Hey, babe." He greeted her.

"Hey. Listen I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay."

"Earlier you made a comment about me and you being Alexis' parents."

Rick looked at her with a calm look on his face.

"I did."

"You know that I never gave birth to her right?"

"Kate, that's just a formality. You, in my eyes, are her mother. She thinks of as one and I know in my heart even though you never had her, you feel the same way about her."

She knew that he was right. His little girl had become a part of her and she could never deny her anything.

"Kate, I might have jumped the gun when I made the comment earlier this morning, but I meant it. There's a reason I said what I said. You see I've been doing some research into unmarried couples who co-parent a child from a previous marriage."

"You did?"

"I did. What I found out is that you are able to be in a relationship that is stable, and loving and without the marriage factor. But you could, if you agree, to adopt Alexis."

Wow. She had never even considered this. She was torn between being a parent and her career. She wanted to succeed at both. Rick must have noticed the battle waging within her.

"Kate, you know that you have been very protective of her from the beginning, right? So much that at first, it scared me. And I know that you will do anything in your power to see that she is raised with all the love you heart and see that she is cared for."

"I would."

"Then please think about this. She loves you."

"There's no reason for me to do that Rick because I see no reason to stop you from us becoming a family. A whole family."

Rick looked at her and she just melted right there in front of him. His eyes, his eyes that she knew were telling her that everything would work out. But then she had a thought. Breaking contact between them she asked.

"Rick, would it be easier if we were married when we adopt Alexis?"

"Kate I'm sure that we will have no problem if we weren't. The law states that unmarried couples have the same options as married couples."

Then Rick wanted to tease her, just a little.

"Why Dr. Beckett, is this your way of proposing to me?"

Kate just looked at him in shock and tried to utter the only partial words she could think of.

"What the fu…."

 **A/N: One more chapter in this time jump and then we will jump ahead yet again.**


	26. Chapter 26

He wanted to do everything to keep her comfortable because even though she felt like a big girl now, she was still his little angel. On one night after dinner, he even went out for her favorite flavor of ice cream. He picked up puzzles and games, coloring books and crayons and anything he could think of that a five-year-old needed or wanted to keep herself occupied. Alexis was still on the mend she needed rest. She still had a little trouble with keeping her balance at times and he thought that it had to do with the fall she had taken. But after the third day (with Rick watching her every move while she slept) she was feeling a hundred percent better. Rick had made an appointment for Alexis to be seen by a pediatrician only if anything for his peace of mind. At first, she flat out refused to go. Her father tried to explain calmly that she needed to be seen. But she only wanted to speak with Kate. Her thinking was that Kate could look at her and determine if she was going to be okay. Kate had explained that while she _was_ a doctor, she did not have the training she needed to care for her in the way that a pediatrician could. So, Kate talked to her and explained that if she wanted, she'd go with her to her appointment. She agreed, only after she explained the process to her. When they left for the appointment Alexis insisted that Kate holds her hand there the entire way. After being seen by the doctor the doctor had told them that this was to be expected due to her head injury. If it did not clear up in the next 48 hours or the symptoms had persisted they were to bring her back for another visit.

Kate had the luxury of having two days off in a row. They decided to use the time to their advantage. The loft in itself was 3300 square feet in size. So, while Alexis was preoccupied with watching a movie, for now, they both sat down at the dining room table and started to plan how they were going to furnish, paint, and make this living space that was the loft into their home. The furniture that Rick brought with him from his mother's apartment had taken a beating during the move. So, what they would do is either donate it or discard it. They started with the bedrooms. The loft had three guest rooms upstairs each with their own ensuite bathrooms. The bathrooms had just been remodeled prior to Rick purchasing the loft. There was nothing to do with them well only to add a personal touch that is. Alexis had the bedroom closest to the top of the stairs for obvious reasons. The other two were for guests if they had decided to stay overnight. Since the guest rooms had no furniture in them at all, they decided to start with paint, curtains, and carpet. They wanted to project the feeling of relaxation within the space. They picked out the best padding and the plushest carpet. The colors of the carpet would designate the paint they would use the paint the walls. They decided to hire a contractor to come into paint, and lay down the carpet. Rick had a friend who he knew from college who had recently set up interior design firm here in the city. So, they decided to use her if they could get an appointment. With the guest bedrooms taken care of, they needed to do something for Alexis' room. This is where Kate's creative side came out. Kate new Alexis loved all kinds of flowers. A new company that had just started to produce various floral prints and all types of children's characters in the form of wall decals had just been formed. With what this company had offered they could put the decals either above or below the border and that would break up the room. They decide to go with Carnation pink for the paint color. It was perfect for a little girl's room. The border they selected would break up the pink paint perfectly. As they looked through the catalog they found various flowers. Orchids, roses, and tulips and a lot of other very exotic flowers as well. The company had a package that you could buy that gave them 50 different flowers. So, they ordered a package and when the carpet, curtains, and painting was complete the three of them would start placing the decals on the wall. They would wait until they heard about her furniture until the designer came and made some suggestions. They only concern was one Rick had made known was that she had a large bed. With Alexis' room taken care of, downstairs was their next floor to tackle. Rick wanted all the modern conveniences for the living room. The furniture he had chosen for the living room had Kate questioning his choices. He had selected a very large pit group leather couch. The leather itself looked like sin. This particular piece of furniture only came in dark colors. Browns and blacks. If he decided to get this pit group, the design of the living room had to match the furniture. Shelving the idea for the pit group, Kate moved off to the question of whether or not to mention additional furniture.

"Rick, I'll agree to your pit group if you agree to let me pick the surrounding chairs or loveseat."

Rick thought about her proposal. He really liked the pit group, but did he trust her? He did unconditionally. After giving it serious thought, he looked across the table and nodded in agreement.

"Kate I trust your better judgment."

Kate became bold and slid a catalog in front of him. She had the catalog open to the page that showed her choice. The company was called Slumberland. The armchair she was looking at had leather armrests and a very plush looking area to sit on.

"I think you'll agree that these chairs will go along great with your pit group. They're comfortable, they have a massage option, cup holders, and even has a compartment for the remotes. And they are not that expensive." she said hoping he wouldn't look at the price of the chairs as she kept her finger over the price.

"Kate, could you kindly remove your finger please?" He noticed the price and said "These chairs are not that expensive babe. So, whatever the cost if you like them we will get them. Remember, I can afford the good things in life now."

Xx

For the entertainment part of the room, they decided that they would purchase the latest technology. It's just so happened to be a flat screen television was just coming out on the market. The sizes varied from the smallest being 20 inches to the largest which was 60 inches. They selected a Sharp 60-inch flat screen TV and it would mount to the wall right above the fireplace. DVD players had come a long way they were introduced two years ago. They decided to get a Sony DVD player. Along with this, they found a Pioneer 5.1 Dolby surround sound system. If they positioned the chairs and the pit group just right, then it would be like sitting in a movie theater right in their living room. The hardwood floors would be resurfaced and sealed to protect them.

Xx

The kitchen was what neither of them wanted. Of all the room's so far this was the least desirable. First, it did not fit their needs and everything was out of date. They had stripped the old wallpaper off the wall from behind the oven and it had come off in layers that looked to be at least 5 or 6 deep. The bottom layer had a design that neither one could make out, but whatever it was in had been put up there sometime in the mid-50's. As they looked through the Viking catalog they found that while a little on the steep side in cost, the appliances that they would decide on would last for a long time. The kitchen had an open airy floor plan and they intended to use this to their advantage. Standing in the kitchen they decided that the middle prep island would need to go. It was small to start with and they needed a larger one. With the redesigned center island, they wanted to add a Viking 36" open gas cook top. Having compared the Viking with the Miele cooktop, the Miele was a bit smaller so they went with the Viking. Keeping everything uniform they picked out the rest of the appliances all Viking as well. Since they both loved their wine, Rick needs to have a wine cooler. Viking made two a 15" and a 24" the 24" would be the one. It had a dual zone cooling capacity and held about 40 bottles in all.

The refrigerator was where they had a little disagreement. Kate wanted to have a freestanding unit, that would let them free up more counter space while Rick wanted to replace the new unit where the old one was.

"Babe, I know that you want to use the old space, but the new fridge that you're looking at will need more room to fit it in."

"I know. What I was thinking was that if we remove the cabinets and counter top which we had planned to do anyway we could fit this fridge into the same spot, but by widening it just a little."

Kate thought about his idea for a bit. She did like that space would not be taken up by a freestanding unit, but on the other hand, she really wanted the extra counter space. Then she had a thought.

"Rick, what if we moved the convection/microwave oven to the island opposite the wine cooler?"

"Combine the two?"

"Why not? This way we could use the area where the convection oven and microwave was and put the new fridge in that spot giving me more counter top room."

"That could work, the oven and the microwave are small enough to fit under the island. Great idea!"

They settled on the 42" side by side freezer/refrigerator. It would fit exactly into the spot vacated by the ovens. They were finished with the kitchen. Rick would call a couple of contractors to ask for bids on completing the demo and installing everything they wanted to really use the kitchen. Their bedroom was next.

They both loved the king-sized bed that they bought when she agreed to move in, so that was staying. There was little to do with where they spent most of their time together. Other than window dressings and tinting the windows (only because with the blinds open a crack the sun would peek through since the bedroom was facing East) they were left to look at new bedroom furniture. They went with a mahogany wood for the dressers and nightstands. Then when the paint was done, so were they.

"Kate, I think that went well." Rick said.

"You know I think that we have really made this place like our own. It feels like us."

Rick really wanted to tell her that she was finished with the renovations, but didn't have the heart to tell her that when he bought the loft, the rooftop was theirs as well. When the previous owner had moved out the flower garden had been neglected and it needed a woman's touch. He just wanted her opinion about how they could tackle the area, but it could wait until the next time she had some time off.

"Rick, what's got you in outer space?" Kate asked taking his hand into hers.

"It's nothing, Kate. Let's check on Alexis, it is past 10 pm."

Alexis had fallen asleep watching Disney's Aladdin. Rick gathered her up off the couch, grabbed monkey bunky and started for the stairs she never woke up. Kate meanwhile turned off the TV and DVD player turned off the lights downstairs and made sure that the door was secure with the alarm. Heading upstairs to help with Alexis, she thought that they had made great progress with the loft. Now all they needed to do was make it happen. Rick would call the contractors for estimates in the morning and other than the fact that their lives would be turned upside down with all the work being done, she (well, he would need to deal with it since he was home all the time) could not wait until it was complete.

They tucked Alexis in and both of them gave her a soft kiss to her temple. Walking out of her room Kate felt more and more like they were a family, she only wished that they were married. She was the one to blame for him not asking her yet because she had told him that she wanted to wait until her residency at the hospital was finished. But now, she did not want to wait for that to happen. She felt that every day that went by and they were not married, it was another day that they had wasted just living together and not sharing in their dreams. She thought this until her eyes closed lying to the man she was so deeply in love with.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have a large time jump, and then two or three chapters should wrap this up. thanks for all the reviews and fav's!**

 **P2P**


	27. Chapter 27

Rick sat at his desk in his very plush leather chair. The laptop was open and he was trying to figure out how to get Derek out of the current situation he was in. He advanced the cursor to the next paragraph and it just blinks traitorously at him. Since he introduced Derrick Storm to his fans 8 years ago, he loved writing the character...then. But now he was getting tired of writing the same old scenes. He would just change the wording around but in essence it was the same plot over and over. He just didn't have the drive to write Derek anymore. Derek was actually his biggest moneymaker since his first three books in his first contract. Now, any sane person would never kill a golden goose. But as of late he did not feel particularly sane. His mind was made up. He would give Derek an ending that would honor his character but he could not write another page for him. Deciding to take a break, he closes the lid on the laptop after saving the current chapter he's working on, which just so happens to be the last chapter.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Kate sits on their king size bed and looks around at all that they have collected in the past 8 years. She remembers when Rick came home from a meeting with Simon & Schuster and he was beyond giddy. She was preparing dinner at the kitchen counter when he came up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. Then he said "guess who". She responded with "well if it's not my boyfriend we've got a lot of trouble." He released his hand from her face and she turned around.

"What's up babe."

Rick looked at her with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face before. The way he looked so serious she thought that something bad had happened.

"Kate, I have really good news!"

"Well don't keep it all to yourself let somebody else in on the secret."

Kate stopped what she was doing at the counter and looked at him waiting for the news. But he still stood there looking at her grinning like an idiot, like he had the best kept secret in the world.

"Kate, I was with Simon & Schuster today to pitch an idea for new character. I spent at least an hour pitching this new series of books that I want to write with him as the main character. I even bought a slide presentation that took me about three days to put together."

"So don't keep me in suspense what did they say?"

"They loved it! I mean they really loved it! So much so that with what I've written so far and that was just the outline and the first chapter, Barry took me directly to corporate and we signed a deal.

"A new deal? How many books are going to be in this new series?" she questioned.

"Well, there's the good and the bad. The bad, well not really that bad. I will be me working like a dog for the next the next 3 years at the least."

"Rick that's not bad, this is great!"

"Well if you think that's great wait till I tell you the next little bit of news."

"Okay, Rick I'm listening."

"This new contract that I just signed earlier this morning, has given me by far the largest advance for any books that I have ever written."

Rick purposely withheld the amount of money he was paid for this new contract to let the suspense build to keep her on her toes. But he quickly rethinks his position once he sees the aggravated look on Kate's face.

"Kate, I'm going to be straight with you. This contract is going to make us very rich. When they signed the contract the initial deal was for seven books. But my lawyers, the entertainment lawyers got a deal for me that paid me the same amount of money for writing seven books, but reduced the number of books to five."

"Well, that's good. Now can you tell me what the payout for the five books was?"

"Okay, the total for the five books is just shy of 100 million dollars."

Kate's chin drops to her chest. She stares at him with disbelief at first, but then as her eyes meet his she can tell that he is totally serious.

"Rick, you do realize what this means don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Which brings me to my next little bit of news."

"Oh, there's more?" she asked uncertainly.

"You bet there is!"

"We'll come on tell me."

"Now listen to me carefully because this involves your decision as well. I have the option to purchase a piece of real estate out in the Hamptons. It's pretty large, but I'm sure that we can do the same thing to that house that we did with ours here. This particular piece of property is available for just under 10 million dollars. But before I make a firm offer, I want you to take a look at the pictures that the real estate agent sent me." He looked at her face to gauge her reaction. He could not tell whether she was pleased or mad at him.

"The Hamptons! Rick, when will we have time to stay there? This is going to be a rather big expense for something that we are only going to use a couple of weekends during the year."

"Kate I'm looking at our future. I think that once you get done with your residency we should be able to spend weekends, holidays, and invite whoever out there we see fit."

Kate looked at Rick and could tell that he had just about made up his mind about this piece of property. In her mind, she couldn't deny him what he wanted to spend their money on. She did think however, that maybe a summer getaway house would be a good thing. It would give them time with Alexis to spend at the beach and they always have a place to stay whenever they felt like driving out of the city.

"Rick, I'll do this under one condition. I'll need to see the pictures of this place that you want to purchase. And then we'll sit down and talk about it."

Before she even finished completing her sentence he was dragging her over to his desk. He quickly pulled up the website that had a majority of the real estate listed on it. He showed her different houses that were available for sale. He told her that he wanted to have her get the feel of what the Hamptons houses were all about. As she looked at the pictures he was showing her the ones that were not the pictures the real estate agent had sent over, but other houses that were available. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the sizes of the houses he showed her. When he was finally finished showing her all the available houses out there, she had a better understanding about the size of a Hamptons house. He then opened up a file folder in his picture gallery. From it he opened a file of pictures and cascaded them down the screen of his laptop. The house was beautiful. Actually, it was beyond beautiful it was more like a mansion. She wondered what they would do with all this space. It has six bedrooms, a full dining room, a hot tub, and an Olympic sized pool in the backyard and it had a private beach that was less than 75 feet from the end of their property.

"So, Kate, what do you think?" Rick had asked her after he showed her all the pictures.

"Rick, words can't describe what I'm seeing in these pictures. This place is only 10 million dollars?"

"Kate it's only 9.4 million dollars. The house was owned by an elderly couple whose children had moved all around the country and they finally settled in Florida that's why it's so cheap. They just want to be rid of the house."

"Rick, 9.4 million dollars is not cheap. But it looks like if we do buy this will be getting a lot for our money."

"So I take it that your answer is yes?" Rick said hopefully.

"If you want it that bad then I guess so."

With her answer to the positive, Rick looks like a kid at Christmas waiting to open up his presents.

Kate is drawn out of her musings by the tug on her pant leg. She looks down to see her daughter pulling herself up to a standing position. Kate could have never imagined how her life would be without Rick, Alexis, and her daughter. They had originally planned to get married right after she finished her residency at the hospital. But having doubts 2 years ago, she decided that dropping hints to Rick would move him along into asking her to marry him. She wanted to be his wife. But one night, her hint dropping didn't go exactly as planned. It started out with good intent, but before she could say the first words, Rick had completely misread the signs she was trying to give him and he led her to the bedroom. At first, he thought she was trying to define their relationship with the hints that she was dropping he told her later. But that night when he made love to her, he gave her he one thing in life that she didn't know she had been missing all along. Nine months later their daughter Lily had made her grand entrance and she could not be happier. They thought they were careful but since Kate was working really odd hours at the hospital she had completely forgotten to take her birth control. But they were handling it. To say that Lily was an easy baby was an understatement. She only woke up once during the night and Rick was the one who usually took care of her. Alexis always wanting to be the big sister had helped out more than she thought she would. Alexis and Lily created a bond together, a bond that somehow seemed to be unbreakable.

 _ **Current day…**_

Rick stepped into the bedroom and leaned up against the door jamb. He watched Lily as she tried to claw her way up Kate's leg. He was amazed at the progress she had made only because she had just turned a year-old last week.

"I was wondering where she went off to." Rick said as Kate looked at Lily.

"She was with you?" Kate asked.

"She was. I think she needed a change of scenery."

Kate reaches down and picks up Lily and walks over to Rick.

"You know, I'd never believe that we'd make this place our own. I know for a fact that Alexis would want nothing more than to stay out here year around."

"I agree. Speaking of Alexis, have you seen her around?"

Rick makes his way over to the window pulling Kate and Lily with him and stares out at the beach.

"I think she met up with some of her friends. She mentioned taking a walk on the beach with them." Kate said.

"I hope they can keep her busy for a while."

"Do you think that she suspects anything?"

"No. She knows that we were talking about what to get her, but I don't think she has any idea." Rick guesses.

They both hoped that Alexis would stay with her friends for a while. Rick had decorated the house with banners, balloons, and everything he could think of a girl turning thirteen could need. Kate only had to pick up the cake and buy one last gift for her. She was hoping that she liked it.

"Babe, I need to run into town and pick up the cake. While I'm out I have one last gift to get. Can you keep Lily entertained until I get back?"

"We'll be fine. Go and hurry back."

Rick held out his hands for Lily to come to him. She practically leapt out of Kate's arms and into his. Kate could see that he was still the same loving father she had been taken with back in California all those years ago. She takes the keys for their Mercedes Benz SUV and heads out to the bakery. As she passes one of the neighbor's houses down the street she sees Alexis and her friends heading towards the beach for their walk. Knowing that she and Rick have at least 2 or 3 hours to get everything set up while she is walking the beach, she relaxes a little. She picks up the cake and then heads to a high-end jewelry store. The store she owns is not that far from the house. In the years that she's been coming to the Hamptons she met and became friends with Jennifer Miller. They became very good friends and now whenever Kate needs something special for jewelry she goes to Jennifer. The bell chimes above the door as she enters the shop. Jennifer looks up from her paperwork at the counter and breaks into a smile.

"Good morning Kate! How are you?"

"Hey Jennifer, I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"Aww, you know. It's busy one day and then nothing the next. But I'm still paying the bills."

"Good. I might be able to donate to your cause."

"You can? What do you have in mind?"

"I need a neckless for Alexis. Something that tells her that I love her, something unique."

"Let me guess, it's for her birthday?"

"Yup. So, the sky's the limit!"

"I think I have just what you're looking for."

Jennifer goes to the back room and takes two new selections that came in yesterday. One she's not too sure about, but the other she thinks Kate will love. Heading back to Kate, she steps up to the counter and opens the first piece. She sees Kate's reaction before she even says a word. She closes the box and opens the second selection.

Kate's eyes practically bug out of her head. Jennifer asks,

"So, Kate is this the one?"

"Jennifer, it's exquisite." Kate just stares at the heart shaped diamond that adorns the sterling silver neckless. It's just what she needs to give to Alexis. The diamond looks a little bit smaller than the one she wears on her ring finger, but Alexis will love it.

"I'll take it, Jennifer. Can you gift wrap it for me?"

"Sure thing Kate. Do you want to know the cost?"

"It's not necessary, but okay."

"It's a designer piece, but it has been reduced. It lists for$1499.00 plus tax. But I know the designer and I can let it go for $1149.00."

"Thanks, Jennifer. That's great!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"You were right."

Kate hands Jennifer her platinum card and pays for the neckless. She's happy with the gift. She knows that Alexis will love it as well.

Rick has had his hands full with Lily since Kate left. He was trying to set up the last of the party decorations, and get the grill out on the patio ready to cook on, and tries to keep his daughter entertained while doing it all. She had other plans though. He was just about finished with the inside of the house when Lily started to cry due to a wet diaper. Changing her into a fresh one, he placed her on the kitchen floor to start the prep for the burgers. When he looked down to give her a slice of cucumber to gnaw on he noticed that the spot where he placed her was now empty. He ran around the kitchen island and looked for her. She must have crawled into the living room. He quickly walks there and that's when he sees her. She's propped up against the screen door that leads out to the patio. He walks over to her and without startling her he crouches down to her level. Catching her eye to eye he asks,

"Do you want to play outside Lily?"

She almost falls over when she removes her hands from the screen to clap. He catches her and they both go out to the patio. She has a playpen out there under a large umbrella. He places her in and starts to clean the grille. Soon he hears the SUV pull up and the car door close. Kate calls out for him and he tells her that they are both out on the patio.

"Hey, Babe. I picked up the cake and it's on the kitchen counter."

"Good. I'll set up the candles later."

"I was able to get Alexis a very nice gift in town."

"Let me guess… Jennifer's place?"

"Oh, you know me too well."

"I can't wait to see it."

"You will, soon."

Kate and Rick get everything finished for Alexis' birthday party just in time. The first of her friends start to arrive for the surprise party. They had made arrangements with the Cooper's at the end of the block to have her three other friends brought to their house with them when Alexis ended up back at their house. She was to walk home from their house, while the Cooper's drove themselves and her friends to their place. The phone rang and Kate answered it. The Coopers told her that Alexis had left and they were coming over via the long way so they would not be seen. It would take Alexis about 6 minutes to walk home from the Cooper's house. The Cooper's pulled right into the garage to hid their car. Everyone was in the foyer of the Castle home. Two of her friends were holding a colorful homemade banner with Happy 13th Birthday written on it.

Alexis turned up the sidewalk to her home. She had wondered why her parents had not done anything for her first birthday as a teenager. Not that she was upset, she knew that they both loved her and she loved them unconditionally in return. Sighing she grabbed the handle to the front door she opened it wide. Entering, she noticed that everything was quiet. She questioned this since she did not hear the sounds of her sister babbling anywhere. She steps further into the house turns to climb the stairs but before she places her foot on the first step she hears,

"SURPRISE" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" coming from the foyer. Slightly caught by surprise she turns to see her mom and dad, her sister, and at least 12 of her friends and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Haley and Robert are holding up a banner stating Happy Birthday in bright pastel colors.

"Mom, Dad?" Alexis questions.

"Pumpkin, you really didn't think that we'd forget your 13th birthday, did you?"

Alexis blushes as she walks to the people gathered in the room. She takes Kate in a loving hug and Kate returns the affection. After breaking away she repeats her affections to her father and her sister.

"Come on birthday girl, we have a lot of things for you and your friends to do this evening." Kate said.

Kate wasn't lying. They had everything set up either in the living room or out on the patio. Games like Pictionary and Scrabble. At the far end of the living room, dad had set up a karaoke machine. Her friends were quickly trying to figure out the karaoke machine. Others started to play Pictionary. Her dad got everyone's attention and said that dinner would be burgers and chicken and that he would start cooking soon.

The house was filled with the sounds of kids having fun. About an hour later Rick called everyone out onto the patio and said that the food was ready. They had set up a very long table to accommodate all the guests.

"As everyone knows there is a rather large pool behind you. After you wait for the 30-minute mandatory waiting period after eating, the swimming starts. There will be water volleyball, and Marco Polo at one end and at the other we will have lap races."

The kids hurried and cleaned off their plates. Then ran to get into their swim gear. Thirty-five minutes later everyone was in the pool having a great time. Kate, Rick, and the Coopers watched everyone like nervous parents should. Making sure that there were no problems while the kids were in the water.

After the water fun and everyone was dried off and redressed, it was time for cake and presents. Gathering around the large dining room table everyone was waiting for the cake to arrive. Kate walked in with fourteen candles ablaze. She set the cake down in front of Alexis and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday. When they ended the song, Alexis made a wish and blew out all the candles. Kate cut up the cake and gave Alexis the customary first piece. With their stomachs now full Rick rolled out a cart filled with her presents. She had received age appropriate gifts from her friends. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had given her a yearlong movie gift card that was good anywhere there was an AMC theater. When she got to her dad's gift she tore through the gift wrap like a demon. Pulling the box open she slid out the gift. It was a leather-bound diary trimmed with gold accents. In it were enough pages to fill until she was 21. This is something that she really wanted. When she had arrived at the last gift on the table, she looked at her parents with question.

"Alexis, that is from Kate."

Alexis looked at Kate and gave her a look of thanks without saying a word. She did the opposite with her gift. She carefully tore open the gift wrap and pulled the long box out from the paper. She took in a breath and flipped the top open on the box. What she saw inside was beyond beautiful. There in the box she sees a sterling silver neckless with a heart shaped diamond in the center. She looks to Kate with eyes starting to tear up and Kate nods back. She's up off the chair to thank her and her father for her gifts. When she's done, she thanks everyone else there too. The party breaks up and when the last guests leave, Alexis helps clean up, removes the party decorations with her dad and when that's done she says good night to her parents.

"Mom, dad I'm going to go to bed." She says with a yawn.

"Alexis I hope that you had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did dad. The pool and the sun really took a lot out of me."

"Sweetie, I'm glad that you enjoyed your party."

"Thanks, Kate. And thanks for the neckless."

"Your welcome. It seemed to me that it was meant for you."

"I love it."

Alexis heads up the stairs to her room and gets into her pajamas. After brushing her teeth, she slips tiredly into her bed. Within seconds she is asleep and started dreaming about an event that happened when she was eleven.

 _Rick did not want to wait any longer. He hoped that he could make her see that they would be a great couple together. He had to attend a meeting with his publishers and after that was finished he'd pick up Alexis from school and head to Harry Winston's on Fifth Avenue. Once there he would select the nicest looking diamond engagement ring, with Alexis' help of course._

Her dream continues on to the point when her dad mustered up the courage to ask Kate to marry him…

"Kate, can we talk?"

"Sure Rick what's on your mind?"

I have something to ask you. But I want you to really consider what I have to say."

"Okay, babe."

"We have been through the good and the bad. And we've always found a way to make it work for us, no matter what odds we faced."

"We have, Rick where are you going with this?"

"Kate, let me finish. This is both important and hard for me at the same time."

"Alright, go on."

"What I am trying to say is that we fit together so well, so well that I'd like to make what we have a permanent thing. Kate, I know that you wanted to wait until you finished your residency, but would you consider being my wife before it's done?"

Even asleep and in a deep dream, Alexis has a smile starting to form on her face.

"Rick, I- I, well yes I'll marry you! I was trying to get you to ask me by trying to tell you that I did not want to wait until my residency was finished. I just couldn't find the right way to tell you."

Rick gets down on one knee and takes the ring that he bought earlier and opens the top of the box.

"Kate, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kate has no hesitation in her voice when she answers him. She's wanted this for the longest time.

"Yes Rick, I will."

"We will be the for each other no matter what." Rick says.

"Well, I'm so glad that you feel this way. There's something I need to tell you.

"There is?" Rick is starting to fear the worst now.

Remember the night that I was trying to tell you that I wanted to move our relationship to the next level?"

"I do. Kate, what's wrong?"

"Rick no, nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite really."

"Okay. Tell me, Kate, I can take it."

"Well remember when you told me that you wanted to have a larger family?"

"I remember."

Kate waits for a second for the news to sink in. She sees Rick putting the pieces together and then a small grin starts to form on his face. As she smiles in return his grin only gets larger until he has a full-blown smile on his face.

"When are you due?" He asked knowing that she will be making their family just a little bit larger.

"I'm about 7 weeks along. I have a doctor's appointment next week do you want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!"

In her dream Alexis is waking down the aisle of the church as Kate follows behind her dressed in white. She stands to the side of the altar and gives her dad a smile. He returns it. Kate is beautiful. She steps up next to Rick and the ceremony goes off without an issue. After the church, they are all at the reception where Kate and Rick tell Johanna, Jim and Martha that they will be making them grandparents soon. They are happy beyond words.

Alexis is drawn from her dream to find Kate standing above her bed shaking her shoulder. Reluctantly coming out of her dream and wanting anything for it to continue she blinks her eyes in confusion.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time for breakfast." Kate tells her.

She sleepily replies "Okay, Kate I'll be right down."

She gets out of bed and starts to make her way downstairs to meet with the rest of her family. As she reaches the top of the staircase she hears Kate talking to her dad and her sister trying to add to what they are saying. She loves Kate. She has been with her for her whole life and would never think of her as anything less than her mom. She reaches them in the kitchen and Kate hands her a plate of steaming hot pancakes and eggs. She takes the plate and without a thought in her mind she tells her

"Thanks, Mom"

Rick and Kate look at each other and realize that this is the first time that Alexis has called her mom. The only other time before this, was when she was an infant.

"Looks like someone is growing up." Rick says.

"You know what? I feel like her mom. We've been a family for so long."

"I know. Just think about it, if I never stopped for gas with the truck in California, or your friend never became ill we'd never have met."

"Karma, right?" Kate suggests.

"No. If anything it was my great timing or luck. I'm still trying to decide."

Kate turns to him and she kisses him sweetly. They both watch as Alexis helps her sister by feeding her some of her scrambled eggs.

 **Conclusion to follow...**


	28. Chapter 28

Alexis Castle sat up ramrod-straight in her bed. She was sure she heard a baby's cry. She just doesn't know where it came from. She blindly reaches for the body next to her, but on that side of the bed the sheets are cool to her touch. She slides out of her bed and takes the bathrobe off the end of the bed and slips into it. Quietly she walks out of the bedroom and tip toes down the hallway to the last room on the left. What she sees when she as she enters the room quietly so he doesn't know she's there is the sight of her husband sitting in the room's rocking chair holding one of their twins. He has their son snuggled up against his chest with his head lying on her husband's shoulder. He whispers calming words into his ear and soon her son calms down. She's instantly brought back to a memory of her father doing the exact same thing with her. There are people who say that babies can't remember when they were infants. But there are things that she does have tucked back deep in her mind that she does remember from when she was younger. She remembers her father telling her about the neighbors mean dog who always attacked the mailman as he delivered the mail. She also remembers the next-door neighbor who used to watch her when her dad had to go to a meeting or even go to work.

While most of the memories of her being raised by her father were pleasant ones, there were also disturbing and shocking ones to match. But overall her memories were always good. She remembers when she was 9 before her father and Kate had become seriously dedicated to one another. They were talking about how they were going to take the final step as a couple. It was emotional to say the least. They both had their souls exposed to each other to show that they were serious about their commitment. They talked for hours. It was later on in the day when they decided to take a break and get a bite to eat that a messenger showed up at the loft's door. He was dressed in a suit and he asked specifically for a Mr. Rogers. When Alexis heard the knock on the door she looked directly at Kate's expression. What she saw in her face was basically fear. Kate turned from the door and called out for Rick to meet her there. When she looked up at her father's face he had the same look that Kate had. Now a nine-year-old can sense certain things in her parent's eyes. It's just something that you know by looking at a person and what she saw there in front of her was not good.

Her birth mother was just that, a biological means to come into the world. Since they left California when she was 9 months old her mother had no contact whatsoever with her or her father. But now that was about to change.

"Mr. Rogers?" The man in the suit asked, then he held out a signature sheet for her dad to sign. Once his signature was placed upon the sheet, the man replaced the signature clipboard and pulled out a large Manila envelope from his messenger bag and placed it in Rick's hand and he said,

"Mr. Rogers, you've been served!" with his job complete he turned and walked away.

Rick had no idea what was in the envelope. The only thing he felt was Kate removing his hand from the doorknob and taking the envelope from him. Finally coming to his senses, he turned and walked with Kate into his office. Alexis who at the time was very small I her age did not want to miss what was going to happen next. Anything that involved her father or Kate that would end up hurting her or him or even herself she wanted to know about. So, found a nice hiding spot right outside his office where she could look through the stacks of books and not be seen.

They had already entered the office and Kate was sitting on the chair beside his desk. Her dad came in and sat down at his desk. Kate had already opened the silver tabs on the envelope and slid out the documents that were inside. She carefully read the cover sheet and when she did she looked up at Rick with anger, but definitely sad. Rick took the document from her and his expression dropped from the unknown to fury in a split second. For the first time in her life, Alexis was afraid. She had never seen her father look like this before in her life. So, whatever he was reading she thought that it could not be good. Then fear gripped her little body as she watched her father get angrier by what he was reading from the documents. It was Kate who had tried to calm him down as he read further on. Alexis knew that while Kate always tried to calm her father in any bad situation by talking to him, but this time she could see that it was useless. Her efforts had gone unacknowledged and she could do nothing for him. When he was finished reading the document he placed it on the desk. Kate took the opportunity to pick up the document and read it from start to end. When she had finished reading the document she could not believe what she had just read.

"Babe, she can't do this!"

"Kate, it seems that she can, and she is."

"But you have had custody of Alexis since she was an infant. She's had no contact with her in the past eight and a half years."

"Kate, I know this. When Meredith left me, she specifically told me that my daughter was more of a possession then she was a child. She acted like she was something that could be owned.

Kate now had a new reason to hate Meredith. Hate might be too strong a word, disgust was a better fit. Kate had a feeling she knew why Meredith wanted custody of Alexis. She was actually thinking about it after he signed his first contract. But when nothing appeared at their doorstep she pushed the thought from her mind. Since he had started his series of Derek Storm, his payday was bigger. So obviously, Meredith had the idea that she could come in and legally claim sole custody of Alexis and get Rick to provide the resources to raise her.

"Rick let's put this away for now. Since tomorrow's Saturday, and I have the day off me you and Alexis will go visit my mother and father for dinner. He's not a divorce attorney, he's only a criminal lawyer. He can still give us some guidance in what she's asking for."

"Kate, this is overwhelming. But I have to agree I think your dad can help us out with what we're facing."

Rick look directly into Kate's eyes and firmly made a statement.

"Babe, I will not, under any circumstances let Meredith take Alexis away from us. I don't care if we have to move to a different country. She will not gain any type of custody of her if I have anything to say about it." Rick said with a raised voice as he ended his rant.

"Let's just wait until we talk to my father. Maybe he can come up with some sort of defense that will give us an edge."

Neither of them were paying any attention to anything other than the paperwork that was served to Rick. If they had been, they would have heard the quiet weeping coming from the outside of his office. Kate looked to the doorway and all she saw was Alexis standing behind a row of books with tears rolling down her face right outside the office.

"Rick, oh my God! Alexis just heard everything we were just talking about." Kate whispered.

Rick cupped his hands together and dropped his face into the palms of his hands. Kate looked over to him and waited for some kind of response. She didn't like just sitting there waiting while he thought things through. Kate got up off the chair and when Rick realized that she got up so did he. They both walked over to the entryway of the office and they both sat down on the floor to be at Alexis's level. Rick sat next to Kate and raised his hand for Alexis to take. She did go willingly but she was a little scared. He sat her in his lap and tried to do one of the hardest things in his life that he would ever have to do. He had to tell his little girl that her mother was going to fight to have her live with her.

"Alexis, I need to tell you something that I hope does not happen. But we need to be prepared if it does."

"Daddy, why after all this time does mommy want me back?"

Rick knew the answer in his head, but the answer to her question would be one that would protect her. He just didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"Pumpkin, I think mommy misses you now more than ever. And I think she wants to see you more often.

When Alexis looks at her father she can tell that he's not being totally truthful with her. But she doesn't really want to dismiss what could be true. She has mixed feelings about her mother. She doesn't want to leave the security and comfort of her father and Kate, in favor of going to stay with her mother. So, she's going to be honest with how she feels and tell her father and Kate what she thinks.

"Dad I don't want to go and live with Mom. I want to stay here with you and Kate. All my friends are here, my school, and Grams."

"Alexis, tomorrow we will go talk to my father and see what he says about the situation. Please don't start thinking of worst cases just yet." Kate told her as she held her hand.

"Okay, Kate."

Rick picked up Alexis and cradled her in his arms. He made his way to her bedroom and got her ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, and saying goodnight to him and Kate, she left her with her thoughts.

Kate had already called her mother asked if they could come over for dinner by the time Rick had finished putting Alexis to sleep. Her mother agreed and they would take time to talk after dinner was finished.

"Rick my father wants you to bring all the documents you have with us tomorrow. He can't guarantee us anything, but he has friends in that field of law, one of which will be at dinner with us tomorrow."

"Kate I just wish that there was something he can do to help us."

"I hope there is too."

The visit with her parents couldn't come quick enough. They had been doing busy work to keep their minds off the situation that was presented to them last night. Even Alexis was on edge. Many times, during the course of the day Alexis had raised concerns about staying with her mother. Rick was quick to calm her down and explained again that she was going nowhere at the moment. Kate noticed that every time Alexis asked about being sent to her mother. Rick had explained the situation but Kate saw that Alexis was still leery about leaving her father. Soon time had come for Kate, Rick, and Alexis to go to her mother's for dinner. After locking up the loft Kate needed to stop for a bottle of wine. She never went to her parents' house for dinner empty-handed so along with the wine she picked up some fresh Italian cookies for dessert.

"Babe, are you ready for this?" Kate asked as they stood outside of her parent's apartment door.

"No, but we need to get this over and done with. So give the door knock."

Kate did just as he asked. Within seconds the door swung open to the sight of her mother looking sad at the three of them.

" Katie, Rick, and Alexis please come inside." Her mother said looking at the three of them like they just lost their best friend.

"Hi, mom. I brought some wine with us and some dessert for later. Kate said as she walked over the threshold of the apartment door.

"Thank you, Katie. That's very thoughtful of you and Rick."

Jim walked up to Rick and took his hand and a firm handshake. He wondered if he was ready for what he was about to face.

"Rick I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Jeremiah McDonald attorney at law. He's one of the top five best divorce lawyers in Manhattan. And as a favor to me he agreed to listen to you about your case. But that will come after we eat. I think Joanna is getting ready to set up dinner in about 10 minutes."

"Hello Mr. Rogers. It's good to meet you. I'm sure we'll have time to discuss your case after dinner. From what Jim told me, I think we should have a positive attitude about your ex-wife's claim to gain full custody over your daughter."

"Thank you, Mr. McDonald. Rick said.

"Please Mr. Rogers, call me Jeremiah."

"Thank you, Jeremiah, and in that case, you can call me Rick."

"Well, Rick what do you say to some good food and good company."

They all sat down at the table Alexis included, and had a very good meal of the basic meat and potatoes variety. However the meat was filet mignon which in his opinion was amazing. When dinner is finished and dessert had been eaten, Joanna told Rick that she was going to entertain Alexis while Jim Kate and Jeremiah spoke to him. Jim had a modest office and they all stepped in there and close the door. Jeremiah not wanting to waste time asked Rick for the documents that his ex-wife sent to him. He handed them over to Jeremiah and waited patiently as he read through the legal document. When he was done he looked Rick straight in the eyes.

"Rick I know nothing about your past life with your ex wife. But I do know however that she has no grounds to request a hearing to gain control of Alexis. According to this document the year you were divorced leads me to believe that she has had no contact with either you or Alexis since the divorce am I my correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. Meredith decided that her career needed her total dedication. She wanted nothing to do with me or Alexis."

"And in the past have you tried to make contact with her?"

"Not at all. Never!"

"Well Rick from what I'm reading in this document she doesn't have a leg to stand on. It would be different if she had contact with a Alexis over the past nine years but the fact is that she never made an attempt to contact her in the first place. She will be brought to testify in front of a judge and when the judge finds out that she has had no contact with her daughter in that time he will be in favor of you retaining custody of Alexis. There's also one other bright side to this situation."

"There is?" Rick questions.

"Actually, the judge will rule in your favor because even though you had custody of Alexis for the past nine years the straightforward fact is that Meredith has no idea what Alexis needs in her life to be productive and happy. Don't worry Rick, it'll all work out in the end I promise you that."

Lawyer claps his hand on his shoulder giving him reassurance. Jim walks over shakes Jeremiah's hand and thanks him for all his help.

"Rick, when you get the notification to appear in court just call my office and I will be glad to stand next to you. you."

Rick thanks the man profusely. He looks to Kate with hope sparkling in his eyes. Then he walks to Alexis picks her up and hugs her like she's the best thing in his world

Xx

As Alexis looks at her husband placing their son back in his crib after he got him back to sleep, she will always remember the day of the court date. That day will always remind her that her mother was nothing but a way for her to come into this world a biological incubator if you will. Of course, Meredith tried to make it seem that she was the innocent victim in all this but when Rick's lawyer, the judge, and her lawyer got together, they came to an agreement that Alexis was better off with her father. The judge agreed and the case was settled in Rick's favor. Alexis would stay with Rick until she was 18. At that time if she wished to have any contact with her mother it would be on our own terms.

Meredith stomped off with an aggravated look on her face never to be seen again.

Xx

"Alexis, what's got you so far away from here?" Her husband asked her.

"I was just thinking about how much I love my parents."

Soon after her husband put down her son, her daughter started to cry. Seeing that her husband had been up for the past 45 minutes she decided to take over the duties and care for her.

"Jake, you've got an early day tomorrow babe. I'll take care of Katie so you can get some sleep."

"Thank you, Alexis." Jake says as he gently kisses her forehead and then his daughter's forehead. When he's done kissing her he moves to leave the room but once he gets to the door he stops and turns back to Alexis and says

"I love you Alexis."

She quietly nods back an acceptance of his words.

After a quick diaper change her daughter is content. But still she sits in the rocking chair and holds her close. She looks down at her daughter remembers when Kate did the same exact thing when she was scared. After the court case Kate and Alexis had become stronger together. They did everything a mother and daughter would do. Shopping, talking about school, boys, homework, and just things in general that a mother would talk about with her daughter. Her father certainly didn't like it when they talked about boys. No, Alexis would always consider Kate as her mother. Even though she didn't give birth to her they were still able to form a special bond that would never separate them or be broken. As she holds her daughter, she thinks about Kate and her situation. She went through the same thing not too long ago. A couple of years ago, Rick and Kate became parents of two twin boys. Jake and Reese. They would be five this year and they were a handful. Alexis often wondered if Kate would have actually rather had a set of twin girls instead. Seeing that her daughter has finally calmed down enough to go back to sleep she rises from the rocking chair places her and her crib and draws the blanket over her back. She stands there watching her daughter take small quiet breaths and falls back into a complete sleep.

No longer feeling tired anymore and with her children content she walks into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil for some tea. She looks to the clock hanging on the wall and notices that its 5:15 in the morning she wants to call Kate, but she's not sure if Kate would be up this early in the morning. But she does have twin boys maybe there's a chance. She prepares her tea, chamomile, and she adds a slice of lemon then takes the cup to the kitchen table and sits down. She decides that by the time she's halfway through her cup of tea she'll give Kate a call.

She dials her cell phone and on the second ring Kate picks up.

"Alexis, what's got you up so early on a Sunday morning?'

"Two eight-month old's. Your granddaughter needed a diaper change and I think your grandson had a bad dream."

"I don't miss those days! But really Alexis why the call so early?"

"Mom, I just wanted to call to hear your voice. I just miss you."

"As do I baby girl. Tell me, how's that handsome husband of yours doing?"

"He got up and took care of Katie, but he has a meeting early this morning so I sent him back to sleep. And wouldn't you know it, your grandson must have sensed his sister receiving attention and decided to wake up as well."

Kate knew that there was something else on Alexis' mind, but as usual she'd let her tell her in her own time. Until then she'd fill the void with small talk.

"How is my namesake doing?" Kate asked her daughter.

"Mom she's fine. She's growing at just the right rate for height and weight she's perfect for her age."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Of course, I am Mom, I wouldn't miss all dad's planning for anything in the world. I just wonder what he's got in store for us tonight. I heard through the grapevine, no names mentioned that he had been working on my party for the past 30 days."

"You did not hear anything from my lips. But please just do me a favor act surprised when you show up with Jake and the kids." Kate stressed.

"You know I will Mom. Listen, I'll talk to you later because Katie is starting to fuss. I think it's time for her morning bottle."

"I'll see you, later on, tonight, and don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Got to go Mom bye."

As Kate ended the call with her daughter she can only think back to when she was younger. Her daughter was one of the best things in her life to happen to her.

Xx

Kate sat at the table toying with her phone. She and Rick had been through a lot together and after his last contract was up with the Derek Storm series, he decided that murder mysteries we're no longer interesting enough for him to write. She had explained to him that everybody evolves from where they had started, and he was no different. She remembers the morning when they were up at the Lake George resort. He had wanted to tell her about his decision not to write murder mysteries anymore, so he got up early one morning made a full pot of coffee, poured a cup for himself and retreated to the back deck.

He sat in an Adirondack chair just staring out at the lake gathering his thoughts about his current decision. Kate woke up to an empty bed. She knew that this trip was more than just a vacation away with his family. It was going to be for him to figure out a way to tell her about his departure from what he had been writing for the past four years. With the strong aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen, she pulled herself out of bed knowing that he was probably downstairs waiting for her, and wanted to talk.

When she reached the kitchen, she could see him sitting in an Adirondack chair quietly thinking to himself. There were times when his hands would motion as if he were talking with them to Kate. She poured a cup of coffee and fixed it to her liking. When she reached the back screen door she stopped and watched him as he was still trying to figure out how to tell her that he no longer wanted to write what he was writing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kate said through the screen door.

He turned and looked back to take her in as she stood in the doorway. It was now or never.

"Kate, with inflation today a penny would not buy you that much. Can you please come out here with me and sit down?"

Kate does as she's asked. She takes a seat pulls her legs up to her chest and sips her coffee. She would give him the time he needed to collect thoughts so he could talk to her. But after five minutes went by she decided to break the ice.

"So, what's got you up so early?"

"Kate I trust your better judgement and value your opinion. I just don't know how to say this. Part of me wants to be better at what I do, while the other part of me wants stay with the status quo. I'm lost here."

"Babe, what's this about?" Kate knew exactly what it was about but she wanted to see if Rick to tell her himself.

"Kate, I'm to the point in my life right now where writing murder mysteries isn't what it used to be to me. Don't get me wrong it's made me a good living doing it, but I think I want to move on to something more fulfilling. Something like history, or science fiction."

"Rick, you know that I will support you in any way I can. If you feel like you want to write something new, then by all means do it. Rick, listen to me, you've provided me with a very comfortable living, given me everything I could have ever asked for including three children. I wouldn't give up what we have together for anything. You could have any other job in the world because it's not the amount of money you make that I fell in love with. I fell in love with you the man behind all those great words. If you want to write something new, then we will do it together."

"Thanks Kate." Rick extended his arm across the gap between the chairs requesting to hold her hand. She responded in kind. They sat there in the early morning sunrise drinking coffee wondering where their lives would go from this point forward.

"Do you have any ideas for what you want to do next?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. But I really want to look into the science fiction angle of writing. Or maybe even a historical novel."

"Since tomorrow is our last day before we go back, did you have anything planned with Alexis."

"There is a real cool looking miniature golf course not far from here. If we do that first thing, then we can have lunch and possibly dinner out."

"I think that it'll be fun. Do you want to go to the good burger place that we visited on our first night here?"

"That sounds like a great idea. And you know the burgers are to die for."

Xx

To Kate, Rick was more than a best friend. He was her soulmate in every way possible. As she sits at the table still toying with her phone she remembers when she decided to become partners with a medical practice that was looking for new doctor. After spending so many years at the hospital completing her residency she realizes that the politics and bureaucracy are something she couldn't stand that much. Not that she didn't abide by the rules and policies that were put in place that limited her interaction with patients but the hospital wanted more of a professional manner to be used with patients rather than having a comforting bedside manner and explaining everything in terms that the patient could understand without the medical mumbo jumbo. She did her job the way the hospital wanted, but soon he became frustrated. The patients wanted to know what was wrong with them in basic English, not the medical nonsense about what was going on with their health. She decided that she'd keep doing her job but provide an explanation that her patients would accept and understand. She had done this until one doctor that had been sent to covertly observe the staff. He observed her with one of her patients as she explained to her patient that what was going to happen in a soft and concerned tone, not what the hospital had forced on the doctors to do. When she was called into the medical director's office she stepped into the office and noticed that there were three of her friends waiting as well, most likely they were there for the same reason. After being warned about her disregard of the hospitals policies she was placed on a 30-day observation period to make sure that it did not happen again.

That night she told Rick what had happened and he only had one question to ask her after he heard what had happened.

"Kate are you really happy working at the hospital?"

Kate sat back in her seat and thought about his question. As usual, Rick waited and gave her the time to think about her answer.

"Babe, while I'm happy there, it just seems that my talents are being held back sometimes. I can do more, I know that I can and I want to do more. But the restrictions that they have made me follow stop that it' fustrating."

"I have a thought that might give you the freedom that you are looking for."

"You do now, do you?" Kate answered teasingly.

"I do. I have a friend and she is starting a practice here in Manhattan that needs a pediatrician. It's a small practice, one that has its roots deep in family values they are not interested in money per se, but what they are not is a large hospital trying to make a buck. Anyway we were talking over lunch last week and the practice has just two doctors right now. They need a total of six. So, what do you think?"

Kate needed to really think about this. The offer would need to be one that would give her the flexibility to work without any repercussions. She liked the idea of working with a smaller group of people and maybe this was just what she needed.

"Rick, let me think this over. It is a big decision can we talk about this after the party."

"Kate I would never expect anything less from you."

Xx

Since the day that he suggested the offer to her, he must have known that she would take it. He has a sense about these things, things that can only make happier in her life. She had met with Veronica, they talked about her role within the practice, and what doctors she was going to ask to be a part of the practice. It was one of the best decisions of her life.

The 7 years that she had been a part of the practice were the best of her life. She was able to treat her patients on her own terms. The doctors that Veronica had found were well liked and everyone got along and helped out each other out when needed. Soon they were a very popular practice.

Xx

She was pull out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She dropped her phone on the table and tilts her head when he leans in to kiss her. Breaking apart she asks,

"Have you finished all the plans for tonight?"

"I have most of it done. There are only a couple of things that I need to do. This year this party will be her best birthday ever."

"I bet it will. I've never seen you so enthusiastic about any of her other birthdays."

"Well no. She only turns 30 once you know." He told her like it was a known fact.

She watched as he walked back to his office to get everything ready for her party. She was in love with him. He was always putting everyone else's needs and comfort if front of his. She would never regret sticking out her thumb on the on ramp in Tahoe City those thirty years ago. They had somehow become more to each other than they realized. She gets up from the kitchen table and heads to his office to help him with his final plans for Alexis' birthday.

Xx

It's just about seven that night and there's a soft knock on the loft door. Since Kate is free, she walks over and answers the door. When she sees Alexis and her husband through the peep hole she opens the door and greets them.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hi mom." Alexis walks in and takes Kate in a loving hug. Walking in with her daughter, her husband quickly kisses her cheek and follows Alexis in with Aiden tucked safely in his car seat. When she gets to the center of the loft Alexis turns to face her mother with an anomalous look on her face.

"Mom?"

Kate notices the look of disappointment on her daughter's face and says,

"Alexis, this is all your father's plan. I have no idea what he has in mind."

"But there's no birthday banner or decorations."

At that moment Rick walks out if his office with a rather large photo album. One that Kate has seen before, but doubts that Alexis has ever laid eyes on.

"Alexis!" Rick calls out as he approaches.

"Hi, dad. What is that?" She asks pointing to the album.

"This is your life right up until about a year ago."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Pumpkin, instead of having a large get-together tonight, I was hoping that we could take a look at your life as I've lived it."

She really did not want to do something like this, especially in front of her husband. But he was her father and she could suffer through her baby pictures for an hour or two if need be.

Kate noticed the reservations that her daughter had when she found out what her dad had planned for the evening. She looked to Kate and she winked back. She knew then that nothing he did that night would be embarrassing to her.

"Pumpkin I thought about going the "party" route, but today is your 30th birthday. Everyone here has and will be a part of your life. The only person who's not here though is your grams."

"Dad, I miss her too. She was a person who said what was on her mind. She never held anything back."

Rick said sadly, "she was, wasn't she."

Rick had his daughter settle their grandchildren and then he gathered them all together to show him what he had done. What Alexis was expecting was nothing that her father had sitting in his lap.

"Alexis, in this book, my book, I have written down a lot of my thoughts as I raised you. My insecurities, hopes, dreams, and my fears. I want you to read them. No one has seen the inside of this book until now."

To say that Alexis was shocked would be the wrong terminology. She always knew that her father had written down events that happened in his personal journal concerning himself, but for him to write about her, well it was something else she didn't know about him.

She looked at him and all she could see was the kind and tender look on his face as he handed the rather large album over to her. As she opened the cover to the album, she noticed a picture of her on the opposite page. In it she was less than a week old.

"Honey, I swear that the picture you see there is the only one in the whole book."

"Dad, it's okay. I think it's sweet."

Kate looked at Jake and Alexis as they read the opening communiqué. After they finished the first passage, they kept turning pages. Within the album, Rick had many times described his thoughts as he raised Alexis. He expressed that even though he was her father, he would always second guess his decisions as he raised her. Rick had documented his thoughts and the album had taken them about 3 hours to get through. By the time they were finished with it, neither could speak a coherent word and they had tears of love quietly flowing down their cheeks. Alexis got up from her seat on the couch and went to her dad. She stood in front of him and told him,

"Dad, this is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for!"

"Pumpkin, these were only what I thinking as you were growing up. I'm sorry…"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence and pulled him into a hug.

"Dad, no it's perfect. I love it."

Kate looked on as father and daughter as they embraced. She knew from their first meeting that she belonged with both of them and she never looked back.

In the years to come after her mom and dad would have left her due to their age, she would often look back at her album and reflect. His thoughts would eventually help her get through some tough times raising her own children, but that would come far from now.

They had a simple birthday cake that Kate had made. When it was time to blow out the candles and make her wish her dad asked her what her wish was.

"So Pumpkin what did you wish for."

Alexis looked at her father knowing that no one was supposed to reveal their wish, ever. So she gave him a loving look and said,

"Dad, my wish has already come true. I have the best father and mother a girl could ask for."

Kate looked at Rick as she gave her answer and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Alexis, that's why you'll be my little angel, forever. No matter how old you get."

Kate walked over to Rick and slid her arm around his back and just watched her daughter and her husband get their children ready to go home. When she was done, she walked up for one last kiss and said,

"Dad thank you for my party. It was very you!"

She turned and walked out of the loft, she would never forget what he had done for her.

Fin.

 **A/N: This chapter was hard to write from my point of view. It has many time jumps back and forth during the chapter. If any reader needs me to explain how it went, please PM me and I'll try to explain. This story would not be possible for me to finish with the encouragement from the reader reviews. They are like report cards for me to write better. I thank you for all of them.**

A/N 2: Special thanks go out to Persplex13, Geekmom, and Swordwriter. Without their input, this story would have just fallen into the abandoned story category.

Until next time…

 **P2P**


End file.
